The Case of the Truthful Liar
by razraz
Summary: Laura, Laura, Laura - this is about Laura and Perry way back in the late forties/early fifties. How did she keep her claws in all those years? Chapters 9 and Epilogue added
1. Chapter 1

**The Case of the Truthful Liar**

Disclaimer: Not my characters, no profit from this obviously ESG estate and the other conglomerates have that honour. Just borrowing them for a short while.

**Chapter One**

Della Street had started at the office of Perry Mason Attorney at Law in the November of 1946. They had been working together for nearly three years. She loved working for him. It was something that she could be absolutely passionate about. He was amazing, he was driven, fearless, unstoppable. He didn't expect her to keep up with him. He just assumed she would. Specifically that she was trotting along behind him with her notebook and usually she was. The long hours, crazy clients, court pressure, mixed with the search for answers, for evidence and for the truth. Throw in a dash of running a busy law office to the top of these. Della Street could not have dreamed such a job existed for her.

Every challenge followed closely by the next, if not landing right on top of an existing case. It felt like she could never get ahead of him, although sometimes if they had enough of a break between cases she was able to catch up on some jobs. Those that were meant to be part of the daily routine that is. Della Street had assumed that his previous secretaries had been far superior to her. She couldn't understand how they had done it because from what she could gather from Gertie they had rarely stayed passed six o'clock. The business itself had seemed to quadruple in activity since she had started, she put it down to simply being a different workload.

This day was one of those rare breathers between cases and to extend the peace Perry Mason had gone to San Diego for a couple of days. Della Street was using the time to investigate. In particular, she was reviewing the contacts files. She had been itching to do this for months, too many inconsistencies were cropping up. Della had had the filing cabinet moved from Perry Mason's private office into hers only two months prior. It wasn't as if he ever looked up a file himself.

She was checking on a contact for one of Paul's snitches. They had used him several times, in '46 before Della had started working for Perry Mason.

She was frowning because she couldn't find any reference to him although she had heard both Perry Mason and the rogue of a private detective Paul Drake discuss him. The frown was also because it had taken her this long to get to this specific task. Of course all the details for every case that had occurred since she had started was carefully logged under the relevant headings.

Driven by the need to create order out of chaos Della pulled out the file from the original 1946 case file. She made a comprehensive list of the people involved, witnesses, relatives, business partners. Della repeated this with a couple of earlier case files listing the people involved. She returned to the contacts file starting to cross reference. As she found a matching cross reference she drew a line threw the name, when she didn't she circled it. Over half the list was circled and she was only halfway through when Gertie came in offering to share her box of chocolates.

"What are you doing Della?" she asked curiously, only when they were alone, with no chance of being overheard and it was out of hours did Gertie call Della 'Della', at all other times it was Miss Street. Perry Mason, Attorney at Law could refer to her as his 'private' and 'confidential' secretary but those who worked for the big man knew, that while he might be the legal brains, Della Street ran his office, every aspect came under her scrutiny, sooner or later. This suited the employees to the ground because Della had brought order to an office where previously chaos had reigned unchecked.

"I was looking for a contact from '46, there seems to be a few missing details," Della admitted rubbing the side of her head, with her palm, in frustration.

"What do you mean missing?" Gertie asked with her wide eyed innocence.

"Whueell...," Della's eyes were searching through the files, scanning even faster than her fingers moved through the tabs, "not all the contacts are listed from the case files," Della told her. Gertie's eyes went even wider. Della was fairly sure, that, only because Mr Perry Mason was no where in the city, that Getrude Lade burst out into a serious round of giggling.

"Oh Della, no one kept those records up, they were lucky if the client details got in there." Gertie said,"I thought you knew that by now, none of them came close to keeping the office the way you do..."Gertie paused but decided she should continue, "That is let alone keeping up with the case work, why Mr Mason used to have three secretaries just to keep up with him and Jackson sort of ran the office, but sort of is well it wasn't really his strength and well … "

The were interrupted by a chuckle from the doorway and both women looked up it was private detective Paul Drake. Leaning against the doorway as if he had been there all afternoon, his blonde hair swept back on the sides but a fringe hanging over his face. The blonde locks were turning silver at his temples, it just gave him a rakish air rather than aging him. He was lighting a cigarette and glanced at Gertie while he shook out the match, giving a disappointed shake of his head. "Gertie...Gertie ... Gertie... I'm not sure that Mr Mason would appreciate you giving Della that sort of inside information."

"But Miss Street is our..."

"Yes," he interrupted her," ...but Miss Street doesn't realise just how good she is, you are ruining that." He took a drag on his cigarette. Della had that frown on her face, the one she got just before she told him off. Gertie was looking confused and she turned to Della, "You do know you are really, really good at this don't you Miss Street? No one has ever been able to keep up with Mr Mason before. Why, he went through more secretaries than he did coffee before you came along."

"He was very specific about what he wanted done," Della said, "I just do it."

"That's just it Miss Street, none of the others could keep it up before. I mean, Mrs Granger she kept Mr Mason's trials in order but the rest of it ... and when she retired, well ..." Gertie drifted off with a shrug, preferring not to think of those manic days.

"Come on I think you've said enough, can I take you ladies to dinner?" Paul attempted to distract them.

"Well, I've got this mess to deal with," Della explained.

"And I will deliver you back to this mess" he promised, "I am expecting my first report back from some operatives in an hour so I will get you back before then." He looked to Gertie, who glanced at her watch

"No I have a date, well really its just an old friend but I don't suppose it hurts to call it a date," she admitted with a sad little drop of her shoulders.

"Any man lucky enough to take you to dinner would consider it a date." Paul encouraged her with his sincere face. Gertie's face lit up brightly and she smiled in delight at him before exiting to the outer office. That sweet comment to Gertie stopped Della launching an outright attack on him, her face had flickering emotions, settling into suspicious amusement.

"Well?" he challenged her, knowing she had probably skipped lunch.

"Okay," she conceded, "if there has never been any order then another hour probably won't hurt."

"Good girl," he encouraged her.

"Besides I have some questions," she said pointedly before turning to get her coat. Paul flinched. He should have known she was not going to leave a mess unless her curiosity had been triggered by something greater. He gave her his best cheeky smile, "No point asking me, I am just a foot soldier."

"Mmhhm same as me heh?"

'Exactly same as you girl, gosh I'm hungry. Perry did tell me to make sure that you ate and didn't stay in the office after nine. Your questions will have to wait for the boss."

Her face went from suspicion, to annoyance to plain amusement, "Paul Drake, you really are dreadful you know."

"I try," he grinned holding the door open for her.'

* * *

><p>The Airport was buzzing for a Thursday night, Della Street picked Perry Mason up from the kerb handling his big car with ease in the heavy traffic. He greeted her enthusiastically and launched straight into the details of his trip. Describing the people he had met, who they were and what they were like. Her apartment was closer to the airport than his, he found it convenient for her to use his car in his absence. Then she would pick him up, drive to her apartment and he could continue on to his. Normally she would have punctuated his story with her own questions. They both had the same insatiable level of curiosity about people, what made them tick, what made them act. Her silence heralded a problem. He also knew that if she didn't volunteer he would have to extract it from her.<p>

He decided to be direct. "Have you got something to ask me?" as she pulled the big car into a stopping zone out the front of her block.

"Nuuoooo," she said softly, not sure how to start now that he was here.

"Della?" He pressed and she turned to meet his gaze.

"I should go, I wouldn't want you to get a parking ticket." Her eyes were serious but her tone was teasing. He was not to be so easily distracted.

"Misdemeanor," he dismissed, "Tell me." He waited not moving, she considered leaving it until the next day but she wanted to know. She sighed, looking down at her hands clutching her handbag that she had retrieved from the seat next to her.

"You told me that all of the contacts files were kept on every case you had ever had," she started.

"Yes."

"Did you know, that before I came, only the names of your clients were kept in that file?"

"Its better the way it is now," was his prompt reply. His eyes moving over her face trying to read her.

"Why didn't you tell me Chief? And that is not the only thing I didn't know Jackson used to run the office. You didn't tell me that and I just took it over, and..."she got this out before her courage failed her.

"Are you worried you hurt his feelings?" he interrupted her and she could hear the amusement in his tone.

"Well yes maybe" Della admitted.

"Are you worried you gave him more time to spend on the things I pay him for the like reading law?" Perry Mason continued.

"No but..." she said uneasily, he shook his head.

"Listen Della, when I first saw you, that day in court. You tried to pass your boss a note and he ignored it. You insisted and he snatched it and threw it away. I picked it up later, I had been at the back of the court, I wanted to know what Judge Kelley was like but how could I miss what a mess your boss was making of the case. I saw what you had written and that you kept trying to get his attention even after he had dismissed you. You probably knew you were going to be fired but you didn't care. It was the information he needed, he was too dumb to listen to you. You did that and to most people watching they wouldn't even have known what you did. Insistent and unobtrusive. I picked it up and read it, I knew you were the person I needed working with me. I'd listened to the case, your boss he preferred to loose rather than contemplate you could help him. I wanted to chase you then and there but I had to defend a client. Of course by the time I got to his offices he had already marched you out the door. It took me another six months to find you." He grinned at the memory, he hadn't even seen her face then from where he had been standing at the back of the court.

He put his hand on the steering wheel next to hers, "I knew we would be great together and we are. So I didn't tell you all the things that had been going on in the office because I wanted it to be your office. Reporting directly to me and only to me, criminal law is not a business for someone by himself, and in you and Paul, we have the perfect team. I knew then that there was no assistant to compare with you." He paused and winked at her, "So Miss Street if you decide you need to sack all the staff or change buildings or increase the staff, or reduce your hours go ahead and do it. Just as long as when I need you, you drop the rest of it and come running."

She tilted her chin up and gave him a cheeky side long look, "Have I let you down yet,"

"No," he said earnestly.

"Okay then, I'll see you in the morning." She felt a warm rush from that story, he had never told her that before.

"Della there is no one else like you, you know that don't you?" He exited the car and held the drivers door open for her.

"I wasn't chasing compliments you know Chief," she said a blush covering her cheeks.

"I know, its just I forget sometimes, that ..."

"That what?"

He grinned at her, "Sometimes I just forget to say there is no one like you and no one comes close." He slid into the spot she had vacated behind the wheel when she got out of the car.

"Chief."

He wound down the window to stick his head out, his eyebrows raised in response.

"You haven't ever said it before you know."

"Haven't I?" he looked confused, "I'm sure I have told you every day since I dragged you into my office," she laughed at him before waving her hand in farewell.

"Goodnight."

"Della?" his tone stopped her.

"Yes Chief?"

"Maybe to make up for my lapses ..." he grinned, "in information sharing..."he had a suggestive query in his tone.

"Yhyes?"she drawled, her eyes narrowing slightly, but the amusement still shone in them.

"Maybe you should dump your date for Halloween and come with Paul and I to the Annual Glow Fest Charity Ball?" His grin was cheeky, his dimple adorable and she wasn't even conscious that her ability to refuse him anything was slipping further and further away.

"Two charming escorts, it could turn a girls head."

"Is that a yes?"

"That is a maybe," she corrected him. "Goodnight Chief." This was said with an air of finality.

"Goodnight Miss Street," he responded.

He watched her going inside and chat to the doorman, before heading to the elevators. He smiled to himself confident that the 'maybe' was a 'yes'. His grin didn't disappear all the way home. Of course they had been out, outside of work hours, they had gone to lunch, a few picnics and horse riding in the desert, although, that had involved a case. They had even danced before, but only at a dinner following on from working late. This would mean dressing up solely for going out dancing. His grin broadened. He wasn't sure what made him more pleased, that her 'maybe' was really a 'yes' or that she was going to dump her date.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Case of the Truthful Liar**

**Chapter 2**

**(Not my characters, just borrowing)**

His hands wound around the empty coffee cup. Irritated eyes reading through the small print, trying to find the reference. Discarded piles of volumes spread on the floor, desk and the bureau behind him. Trying to distract himself with details, to free up his brain to see the whole picture. His tie lay crumpled on the ground near the sliding glass door where he had thrown it in frustration earlier on. He didn't look up when the door open, Della peered in, deeming the coast relatively clear. She walked over, picked up his tie, rolled it up to place it on the desk. Della rounded the desk to take the coffee cup off him, he let it slide from his fingers. He heard her intake of breath, but it seemed to take a long time to reach him. Almost in slow motion, he reached out and grabbed her wrist as she turned away.

"What?" he asked, concerned, knowing he had been rude earlier. He knew that she might on occasions sneak around him, it wasn't because she was scared of him. He suspected some of his staff were. It had definitely been an indrawn breath, he noticed everything about her, that it wasn't always apparent, sometimes, sometimes when he was sitting alone at night bits and pieces that he had observed and paid no attention at the time would replay themselves for him. He had never reflected on the reason for this. He didn't know what had caused her indrawn breath.

She grimaced, she wasn't looking at him but didn't know if she could, her indrawn breathe had been an involuntary response to catching a glimpse of his chest hair. He had removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, more than he normally did. He wouldn't let her go, "Della what?"

She took a breath, her eyes flicking to what he was reading before turning back to face him, " I don't know why you would use that as a reference Chief. That man was not guilty."

"What makes you say that?" He scanned the pages, he had already read many times before. Trying to see what she had seen in a two second glance. She smiled to her self, her suggestion that he had missed something had completely got his attention off her inadvertent slip.

"I was in court, when I worked for Mr Eldridge," she explained.

"So what makes you say he wasn't guilty. The evidence was conclusive."His tone was almost dismissive of her suggestion, but what some took as arrogance she took as a challenge.

"His lawyer, when it was announced he didn't say anything to him, but I saw him give a smile to a man in the spectators, and Burger. He was just a very junior assistant DA, he just sat down, no congratulations,..., not that he had to do much the evidence spoke for itself, it was very pat though, like a set up" she paused as she thought about, "It's more an impression. I don't have any evidence," she admitted.

"Why haven't you told me this before?" he demanded brusquely. Her eyebrow shot up at his tone, "I didn't remember it until just know, when I saw you reading it. If you had have wanted me to give you a complete rundown of all the sessions I have sat through. You just had to ask Counsellor." He paid no attention to her teasing so she continued, "But it was an impression, not facts." he heard her, but didn't respond. She could see that his mind was ticking over, ticking, ticking. She suspected when he was in this mode she could stand in front of him naked and he wouldn't notice. On the plus side she didn't think he noticed where her attention lay and in this state and she could study him to her hearts content. She sighed quietly. Perry was chewing his thumb thoughtfully, her intuition was something he had grown to rely on, at the very least something he had learned not to dismiss out of hand."

"Can you get me an appointment with Albert Surava."

"Yes," she confirmed but did not move immediately.

He glared at her.

She placed her hand on her hip and glared back, although her glare was touched with amusement."Its ten o'clock in the evening Chief."

"I need to speak to him Della."

"I'll track him down first thing tomorrow, we aren't due in court until Tuesday. You need some sleep. You don't need to get him offside straight away. Do you want me to make an appointment with Mr Burger?" He nodded.

This seem to distract him, his gaze became intent directed at her, she knew he wouldn't get any sleep. "Dinner?"

She wasn't even slightly hungry.

"I thought you would never ask," she replied.

"You can tell me about Surava and Eldridge" he stated.

He stood up and took her elbow, "Let's go."

"Are you going to let me get my coat?" she asked, pointedly not attempting to break his grip.

"Oh sorry."

"And you might want to put your tie on," she added.

"Why?" he was teasing her now,she glanced at him, wondering if he had noticed her after all.

"Because Mr Mason I won't have it said that I let you walk around a mess on my watch."

"Your watch," he repeated back to her, he liked the thought of that. He grabbed his tie and and slipped it around his neck, tieing it quickly, she couldn't help herself she had to straighten it up.

"There that's better." she said her eyes fixed to her fingers working the knot.

"You are a handy girl to have around, you know."

"I have been telling you that you know, you just need to make sure you don't forget it." she warned him.

"Hardly..." he muttered to himself when she'd gone to get her coat.

* * *

><p>PDPDPDPDP<p>

By Monday, Perry Mason had gotten a statement out of Albert Surava who was willing to testify on behalf of Perry's client. A four day court session was consigned to one and Perry Mason held the door open of his office for his secretary to precede him. Neither could wipe the grins off their faces.

"Early dinner?" he asked, it was only six o'clock.

"Uhuuh," she shook her head, "I need to get that Fulston Brief typed up, and you need to finalise that letter to Anderson. That you were meant to do on Friday," she said. Putting his briefcase down on his desk as he dumped a couple of books on the table, he turned to look at her.

"But I'm hungry." he protested.

"Two hours Chief, then it will be done. You can take me out for a bowl of pasta, after that"

"Are you trying to bribe me Miss Street?" he asked her with a mock serious tone.

"Nooo, if I was trying to bribe you it would be steaks." Their eyes met and held before she turned and left his office, his eyes as always drifted down the long length of her before he turned to the work at hand.

At 7.50 pm Della Street's phone rang, she had just given the brief a final scan ensuring it was perfect. It was her direct number, only a couple of people other than staff had that number.

"Hi Della, sorry to ring you at work, girl" came the cheery voice of Jane Franklin her oldest friend.

"Hi Janie, what's wrong?"Della replied knowing that she could cut straight to the heart of the matter with out offending Jane's sensibilities by dropping the small talk

"Nothings wrong, only, Simon is going to be flying in from London to L.A. Monday and then on to Canada for the rest of the week, but he only has ..."Jane cut herself off, "If you are free I can come on Friday and play with you for the weekend then head off to Canada for the week with him. I know its late notice but if you can get an early mark on Friday, we could get some shopping in."

"I'll have to check with the boss, can I let you know tomorrow?"

"By nine?"

"Fine." she hung up the phone the smile in her voice and on her face. She returned her attention to the brief, to reread it one more time.

"Check what with me?" Perry asked from the doorway, he had his coat on and his hat was in his hands. He had obviously caught the tail end of her conversation.

"I'll ask over dinner," she said. Pulling the cover over her typewriter and placing it on the stand behind her desk.

"Ask me now. I promise I will say yes," he countered, his curiosity getting the better of him. She glanced over her shoulder at him, amusement in her eyes. She ran through the things that she could ask him, right at this minute. Things that would give her no end of delight, if he said yes to. She decided on the truth.

"I'd like to take the afternoon off on Friday."

"Done. Why?"

"My friend Jane has to be in LA next week but she can be here on Friday so we can have the weekend..." She reached for her coat, he helped her slip it on.

"Well why don't you take the whole day off? It's not like you haven't accrued the time," he added with a sheepish grin."I can't imagine half a day is enough time to get all the shopping in that the pair of you would need to do, by all accounts."

"Thank you Perry," she said delighted,"if you are sure?" she hesitated, a long weekend, it was too fabulous for words, but he might need her.

"I'm positive, and I promise I will still call you if someone gets murdered. No matter how much fun you might be having," he said seeing her hesitation, knowing her concern.

He grinned back squeezing her shoulders before taking her arm to exit the office. Two years and ten months it had taken for her to call him by his first name. He saved that information knowing that somewhere in the future he could use it to tease her with. He could see the excitement in her eyes and it made him enormously pleased.

* * *

><p>PDPDPDPDP<p>

It was late Thursday afternoon and Perry Mason wandered into his secretary's office a disconcerted expression on his face.

"You know Miss Street, you may have left me in the lurch now that you have plans for tomorrow."

"What's wrong?" she asked, eyebrow arching over hazel eye.

"Paul Drake is going on a double date and he has sent Wilson on a job, he claims I'm his fallback guy."

"Aren't you?" Della asked.

"I usually manage an excuse to get out of it,"he admitted, "but he tricked me, he found out I had nothing on and he knew you were busy."

"What's that got to do with me?" she prodded him, smiling as she watched that cheeky grin play across his lips.

"Well usually the excuse that I'm taking you out to dinner gets me out of any of his entanglements."

"Sorry Chief, your only proviso was if there was a murder."

"There might be if I can't get out of this," he grumbled. She laughed at him,

"You should go out, you know, mix with normally people, it will help keep you on your toes."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're only going to deal with victims and criminals you might lose perspective."

"So you think I should go out and have a good time, dining and dancing with people who are unaware of the dirty underbelly that exists beneath the city?"

She crossed her arms and leaned on the desk peering up at him, a teasing smile playing on her lips, "I most certainly do. You never know you might actually have fun."

* * *

><p>PDPDPDP<p>

"What a fun day." Janie declared toasting Della with her champagne, "And the night has barely started," she glanced around at the night club, that was slowly filling up.

"And you didn't tell me that Greg and James were going to be on shore leave," Della added in a delighted voice.

"Well you can never tell, all though with all these pretty girls around they are hardly going to ask us to dance. I'm not sure what the point was in bringing them." They both laughed at that, the idea of dancing with Janie's baby brother was much more attractive now than it had been five years ago when he had been a spotty teenager. They watched the boys on the dance floor with two of the prettiest girls on their arms. Della sighed, "They do look handsome in their uniforms don't they."

"They do. We were so pleased that they got into the same outfit." Janie agreed, then feeling Della's finger on her hand, turned back to her friend.

"So tell me about Simon, he must be doing well to swing a business trip with his wife," she observed in quiet tones.

"He is Della, he works very hard and he studies but its worth it. It was his idea that I come out to see you. His parents are looking after the girls and we thought we might as well have a honeymoon." Janie gave the slightest blush, "I felt bad leaving the girls at home but Simon's mum is great with them. We are all going camping next holidays."

"Seven years late for a honeymoon." Della laughed softly "It is a lovely idea for you to spend some time together."

"He did give me strict instructions not to spend all our vacation money on shopping with you here in L.A. though." They both laughed, that had been a hard promise to keep as they had tried to hit every shop in LA.

Paul Drake had spotted Della from across the other side of the dance floor, it had stopped him in his tracks. Putting down the drinks he was taking back to Perry and their dates he made a beeline for her.

She looked simply gorgeous, she was wearing a dark green dress and it made her eyes sparkle. She was sitting at a high table, on a stool next to an almost equally attractive woman, about the same age, twenty seven, twenty eight he sidled up next to her, "Hello Beautiful are you here with anyone?" he said in low flirting tones. She looked at him in surprise, he had called her Miss Street for the entire first year that he had known her, and that he said it with a teasing glint had not made it all that respectful. Not getting much of a response from his concerted efforts to apply his charm he had reverted to 'Della' after that. Rarely caring whether it was appropriate or not.

"Yes, Mr Drake I am with some friends."

"Are you going to introduce me?" his eyes had not left hers, he was looking at her as if he had never seen her before, "Jane this is my colleague Mr Paul Drake, Mr Drake this is my friend Jane Franklin, the boys are on the dance floor," she added, "the ones in uniform." Paul glanced at them and dismissed them as too young to be proper competition.

"Miss Franklin delighted to meet you."

"And you too Mr Drake, it's Mrs Franklin though," she said with a smile. Paul turned to Della with a disappointed expression on his face, "You know Della, you have really let me down, what is the point in bringing a gorgeous young thing like this into a nightclub if she is married?"

"Well for one I didn't know you were going to be here and secondly,..." she cocked her head sideways at him, "Don't you have a date?"

He glanced around, "they must be busy," observing Perry coming towards them, Jane grabbed her arm, "Della there is some sort of delicious man walking towards us."

"That's not a man," Della replied, "that's my boss." Perry was in hearing distance when she made this remark. Paul sniggered quietly at the comment noticing Perry's shoulders drop ever so slightly. His face was a version of his unrevealing court face tempered with the hint of a smile.

"Your boss, girl you have been keeping secrets, no wonder you work so hard," but this was in a whisper for Della's ears only.

"Good evening Miss Street," Perry Mason said, his blue eyes masked, she smiled at him as their eyes met. He looked good in a tuxedo. She held out her hand and pulled him towards the table knowing he was momentarily undecided as whether to kiss her or not.

"Mr Mason, may I present my best friend, Jane Franklin." His eyes had already spotted the wedding ring."Nice to meet you Mrs Franklin," he gave a bow, "Do you dance?"

"I certainly do."

"Shall we?" he glanced at Della, "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not, I have the best detective in LA to keep me company." she replied with a grin at Paul.

"I don't think he is happy with me." Paul observed to Della as he watched Perry leading Jane onto the dance floor.

"About your dates?"

"Yeaha. Oh I am sure when they finish flirting with the selection of Dodgers who decided they need to be in this night club they will come looking for us," Paul said with an exaggerated grimness that he didn't actually feel.

She held out her hand to him,"Why don't you dance with me then if your dates are too busy."

"I thought you would never ask," he grinned taking her hand and leading her onto the floor.

They returned to the table after a couple of songs, Perry returned with Jane. He glanced around to see if their dates had given up on the baseball players. They hadn't. He turned his blue eyes to Della, "Would you care to dance Miss Street?" he asked, his voice a touch lower than normal. He looked into her eyes nobody else in the room existed. He held out his hand for her, she put her small hand into his large hand, and he lead her away.

"Wow! " said Jane, "What is it with those two?"

"I know.?" Paul agreed.

"No I really mean it what is it?"

"Its purely platonic,"Paul said. Offering her a cigarette, she refused so he lit his up.

"No, no way, If I had've been wearing glasses they would have completely steamed up."

"I know."

"But?"

"But they don't know, neither of them know." He shrugged, "I don't think they even think about it, beyond she thinks he is in love with his ex girlfriend and he thinks, well she is probably the only one who has ever come close to knowing what he thinks, I sure as hell don't."

"But it is so obvious, everyone must know" she commented.

"No, its, they are really professional, they work like a well oiled machine. Most people just see the machine, they don't get to see that." He shrugged his shoulders, "And of course Laura comes back on the scene and drags Perry around like a little puppy dog."He grimaced, "That woman doesn't leave it to anyone's imagination."

"Tell me about her." Janie said, her curiosity at this previously undisclosed nature of her best friends daily relationships.

He lit himself a cigarette, "As long as you dance with me."

"As soon as you see them heading back I'm all yours."

"Laura and Perry go way back, during the war, maybe before, I don't know, I have never been interested enough to inquire about her history. I know though, that she is wrong for him and I think deep down she knows he does not love her. It would explain her disappearing routine as she tries to spur him into chasing her."

"And does he,"

"Yes." he said watching her, "up until about three years ago."

"What happened then."

"Well she fled to London and he just didn't run off after her," he leaned back and chuckled. "And now?"

"She's been back twice since, rumour has it she is due to arrive back in town permanently, but I haven't had that confirmed.

"Has she seen them together?" Jane asked.

"No, I don't think so." Paul sniggered, "She would hardly be out of the country if she had."

She tilted her head and looked at him, "Are you in love with my best friend Mr Drake?" Paul didn't look at her immediately, he examined the end of his cigarette as if it were a complex problem.

"You know," he said slowly, "I think every male in the Brent building all the way along the streets to the Halls of Justice would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit in love with her." His eyes met hers, her eyes were brown, but they had the same open friendliness as Della's, "Hell woman, I'm a detective I know a lost cause when I see one.' He waved over some drinks for them and toasted her, 'It sure doesn't mean I'm going to give up flirting with her though." he added. They both laughed.

Jane's younger brother Greg and his best friend James returned to the table, closely followed by the smiling pair of Perry and Della. Della introduced them all around. After some time Perry and Paul excused themselves. Their dates appeared to have lost the interest of the baseball players.

"Hey Perry," a voice hailed him as he and Paul left Della's table.

"Mr Paisley, how are you?" he returned the smile holding out his hand to shake the older man's hand. The greeting always sounded too casual coming as it did from the prim and proper voice of the exBritish resident.

"Mr Paisley, I think you know my friend Paul Drake."

"Yes, we've met." The two men shook hands,"Will you excuse us a moment Mr Drake." Mr Paisley asked politely.

Paul gave a little bow, he threw a glance back at Della, she wasn't watching. He headed off to meet up with their dates who were looking for him. His sharp ears still picked up the next statement issued by Mr Paisley.

"Perry, I know that you have spoken to Laura, so I know you know she is back in town." Perry nodded, waiting for the man to speak, his silence an invitation for him to continue.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out between you two, you are good for her." Mr Paisley continued, "You are probably the only one who can talk sense in to her."

Mr Paisley watched the emotionless face of the young attorney, "more chance than the rest of us." Mr Paisley qualified."Anyway son, we are having a luncheon tomorrow at home, do you think you could come and talk to her."

"About what?" Perry asked.

"About why she is hanging around with Mr Ian Samuels an unsavory character.

"Mr Paisley, I'm hardly in a position to..." the older man squeezed his shoulder,

"Please Perry, I don't know what she is up to. This could put me in a bad position."

Perry looked into the eyes of the older man. He knew nothing would make this man happier than for him to be wedded to his daughter. He did not believe that Paisley accepted his parting from Laura, anymore than Laura really did. But he had been part of these peoples' lives for a decade."Of course I'll come Mr Paisley, you know it is unlikely I will have any impact." he warned the older man.

"You will try, that means everything to me. I'll let you get back to your friends." As he walked away from Perry he couldn't help grinning at how easy that had been.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The house was a massive consisting of three stories, white walls, brown roof tiles. An extensive driveway, that cars were parked the length of contributed, to the grandeur of the house. Mr Paisley was an American citizen and he had been since the end of the war. He welcomed Perry Mason with a uncharacteristic display of affection by hugging the young lawyer. The delight in his arrival was unfeigned. He kept his arm around Perry's shoulder as he brought him into the sitting room of the house.

"Hello Mrs Paisley," Perry greeted Laura's step mother. She placed her drink down to come and greet him with a kiss his cheek and an embrace.

"Perry, darling, you've been absent from our house for too long," she admonished him gently. Mrs Paisley had the same girlish soft tones as Laura. That was where any similarities with her step daughter ended. She was blonde and vivacious in a kind of controlled way. She was also less than five years older than both Laura and himself. Like Laura's father however, she doted on her step daughter, and had taken a maternal bent despite the closeness in age. Lucky for her, Perry had thought, Laura didn't like sharing the limelight.

"You are looking wonderful as always Mrs Paisley, " he told her with a wink at Mr Paisley.

Mr Paisley sighed, "It is my path to be surrounded by the most beautiful creatures in the world what can I do?" he held up his hands in mock despair. He held out his hand for his wife to join him.

"The youth are out in the garden Perry. Come on through." Mr Paisley guided him to the rear of the house. The house had not changed greatly in his three years absence. All though increasing signs of wealth were evident in the house decorations, even if still muted by the memory of the war.

Laura was surrounded by men, as expected, but when she saw him, they disappeared from her radar. She rose gracefully and floated directly to him, "Perry, you came." She took both his hands in hers and reached up to kiss him softly on the lips. Before he could respond or fail to respond she had spun away leading him by the hand to a garden seat. Her disappointed admirers viewed him with envy.

He looked her over, her hair swept back, her serious face without a smile looked troubled, "After we spoke last week, I didn't think you would come," she said. Then she smiled at him warmly and it lifted her whole aura. He did not remove his hands from her but he would not lie to her.

"Your father asked me to come and speak to you," he told her. His brow was slightly furrowed as his blue eyes burned into her. Questioning, curious, concern even, not any of the emotions that she hoped to trigger in him. She looked away to hide her annoyance. Her eyes caught sight of her father who was talking to William Buchanner Junior. He was a rogue, he had been bugging her to marry him. Mr Paisley, had still invited William Buchanner Junior. This thought brought a grin back to her face. Now that would annoy her father almost as much as his interfering annoyed her. She smoothed her face over and turned gentle eyes back to the man she loved unashamedly. She should be thankful to her father, she reminded herself, he had lured Perry here when she had been unable to.

"Will you tell me why he should be worried?" he asked his voice gentle and concerned. He knew her well though, he knew that she was not here to mend their relationship. The anger she had felt when he had failed to fall at her feet, either by following her to London or on her arrival back from London, returned. She met his gaze without blinking, yes, she thought, yes you can help, you can marry me. But she didn't say that. "Perry, you made it very clear where we stand. There is no help you can give me because you do not want to be part of my future." Her voice was calm, soft her tone feminine and girlish like her step mothers. A trait that gave her enormous advantage as her opponents often failed to understand it was accompanied by a determination and ruthlessness unsurpassed in most of the attorneys plying their trade in the Halls of Justice.

He took her hands in his, it hurt her to have him look at her with so much tenderness and not an ounce of love. "Laura, our past..., I care for you. I always will. Our past allows me to ask you and to help you. Are you in trouble?"

"No," she replied unable to meet those eyes, she must stay strong, removed. She could not make the mistake of throwing herself at him again.

"But?" he pushed her, sensing her weakening.

"You really shouldn't let father stir you up Perry, he only asked you here because he thinks you and I belong together." She had an amused lilt in her voice, amused that he had succumbed to one of her fathers manipulations. The pain that his lack of reaction caused in her was another twist of the knife through her heart. So calm and cool he was. So sure of himself that they were finished and could slide into friendship. Laura changed the subject. "He's not happy with me because I've been offered a job at Lucas, Roberts and Johnson's. I'm going to take it, he wants me to work for him."

"They are a good firm Laura," Perry approved with a nod. "They're well respected and are known for their professional integrity." He smiled at her, his first genuine smile, he must be able to hear her heart pounding. "They also encourage their attorney's to do a significant amount of pro bono work," he continued. "They only admit candidates from the top five percent you know." He squeezed her hands that still held his.

She closed her eyes reveling in his pride for her.

"I've taken a three month option," she admitted.

"That's great Laura, that means you're staying in L.A!"

"That pleases you does it?"she asked, unable to tell.

"Of course, I have missed you."

Impulsively, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, giving his knee a surreptitious squeeze. "That's nice to know," she leaned back enjoying the reaction that she had caused, thinking that it had taken far too long to provoke. She was loosing her touch. She decided not to tell him about the offer from Riddick and Riddick, it would most likely generate a frown of disapproval at that company. He was pleased she was staying in L.A. That was probably the best she could hope for in one visit.

She stood up, "Come on, you may as well meet everyone before you rush off to save some innocent soul from the gas chamber," she teased him. She forced herself to introduce him and allow him to generate his own conversations. It wouldn't do to act like a clingy, demanding girlfriend. Not until she had a ring on her finger anyway. Restraint, she counseled herself, restraint, restraint, restraint.

Perry found himself the last guest and under Laura's family's charm allowed himself to be talked into staying for dinner. It was a friendly dinner bringing back memories of all the previous times they had spent in each others company. Father and daughter arguing politics. Laura protesting her fathers endorsement and support of the Democratic Senator, Mr Paisley's good friend who had sponsored his citizenship to America. Laura's father protested her love of right wing politics. Her retort that he was the one who had lost sight of his roots.

When he bid them goodnight, Mr Paisley asked him if he would join him for lunch later in the week. Laura accompanied him to the door. How she didn't throw herself into his arms she wasn't sure. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a squeeze of his hand. "Thank you for coming Perry, it was lovely to catch up," she said softly. "Maybe you can come next month when we are having the Senator himself over for lunch."

"I'd like that." he said and it was true. He had enjoyed being with them, being amongst old friends. They had all gone through the war together, all of them, it had created a bond for a lifetime.

Mrs Paisley came up behind her husband who was sitting down. Laura had gone to bed. She ran her hand around his shoulder, brushing his hair slightly. "Laura looked so happy tonight," she commented.

"Yes, Perry brings out the best in her," he observed. "They look good together don't they."

"They do, they are a very attractive couple but...?" she asked, sensing her husbands hesitation.

He shrugged, he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Laura is a very determined young woman," she pointed out.

"Perry Mason is not an ordinary man, I know he has great affection for her, he is good for her. But they have been going together for years they should be married by now. I think I have the push that he needs."

"Is that why you invited him here?"

"It's not going to hurt to throw them together," he conceded.

"You didn't really answer my question," she observed. He grinned at her and kissed her fingertips, it would be unlikely he could hide anything from his wife.

"I may need his help, he is a superb criminal lawyer, you know. Besides I know Laura and if she didn't come home to marry Perry then it must be because she is in trouble." His grin returned, "And you know what he's like with a cause everyone else thinks is lost." Mr Paisley squeezed his wife's hands. His eyes drifting off in thought.

* * *

><p>Jane came out of Della's tiny bathroom, her hair in curlers and rubbing cream on her face.<p>

it was Sunday night but after their big weekend, including the Friday night of dancing past midnight, a quiet Sunday evening was in order. They had made themselves cheese on toast for dinner and were intending on curling up on the couch to do each others nails and talk without distraction.

"You're friends a very nice Della, I feel better knowing them, knowing that your in safe hands." Jane said.

"You were worried about me?" Della asked with a laugh.

"Yes, Miss independence who won't ask anybody for help, I was worried about you. Aside, I miss you, I want you to come home and live near me, but things are good for you here." she said. Not adding her further thought of 'Unhealthy but good.'Instead she said. "This thing you have with your boss, it scares everyone else away you know."

"What thing with my boss?" Della asked with a soft snort of dismissal. Jane rolled her eyes because Della wasn't looking at her.

"The hours you spend in his company for one," Jane modified.

"Some of us don't need a man in our lives, not that way," Della replied bringing in hot water for them to soak their fingers in.

"Some of us, but that's not me and unless you have changed significantly in the last five years that is not you either."

"We are fine just the way we are."

"He's in love with you," Jane said, never having been one to beat around the bush.

Della flushed but didn't bother looking away, she shook her head, "You are wrong you know Jane, its just we work so well together, we appreciate each other, but at the end of the day he is my boss. The hours aren't romantic, the clients can be down right seedy and some of the investigating that we do is bordering on illegal. It requires a great deal of trust between us and I do trust him. I can't control how people interpret that. If I worried about gossip I would never get any work done."

"If you can't talk to me Della who are you going to talk to?" Jane pointed out reasonably. Jane watched her friend and decided arguing with Della at this point was a waste of breath. Della looked back at Jane. Then she realised she was standing with her own arms crossed around her body, her whole posture was defensive, she forced herself to relax then went and sat next to Jane. Jane took her hand. "We won't talk about it if you don't want to Della, but pretending it is not there is not going to help anyone. Atleast if you acknowledge it you can make sure you don't get hurt by it." Jane drew in her a lungful of air, "Ignoring stuff like that, its only going to get you into trouble." Della's eyebrow shot up, Jane didn't need to add that it already had on one occasion. Della knew what she was referring to and waved her hand n dismissal, but she was Della Street and she did not make the same mistake twice. Jane was thankful that she had said that Perry was in love with Della and not the other way round. Della made her put her hands in the water giving a shrug. "You know he has someone, they have been together since... well since the war really, on and off."

"Not the marrying kind."

"I don't know, I haven't met her." Della said.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. You know in this big city by yourself."

"I'm not completely by myself, Jack and Marianna are here and they have me around to their house all the time."

"Yes I know, I speak to Marianna too," Jane told her with an arched eyebrow.

"Checking up on me?" Della laughed at her friends concern and shook her head. "I love this job, its not just because ... its not just because he's my boss. I've had opportunities I would never had in a secretarial pool. I get to run the office, I get to be involved in helping people. He really makes a difference to people's lives." She met her friends eyes, "I'm not sure I could give it up, waiting at home and picket fence, so what does that mean?"

"It means you are a crazy strong independent woman and you probably should be running a company instead of being the right hand of a very intense and very handsome criminal lawyer."

"He is handsome isn't he," Della conceded, Jane faked a choke and gave her friend a friendly smack on the shoulder with a nearby cushion.

"It's not like what you are thinking, it's hard work really the first year we hardly even stopped for Sundays. Perry was still finding his feet in criminal law, after leaving Corporate, when I first joined him. I mean the pay was less than the steno pool, the hours longer but it always feels like."

"Like?"

"He helps people. People who have no one else to go to. He doesn't judge people on what they look like or how much money they have." Her eyes had drifted off and the admiration in her voice was bordering as close to infatuation as Jane had ever heard, "It comes first you know, helping people who need it. Some of them have never had anyone stand up for them in their life."

"Yes, yes, he is our own red blooded American Robin Hood. When did you realise you were in love with him?" This slipped out before Jane could shut herself up.

"That's just it Janie, I'm not. And you know he's never really broken up with his girlfriend. Why he's been on two dates the whole time I've been working for him and they were double dates with Paul." Della told her earnestly.

"Only two, its amazing that he got those in, with all those hours at work an all." Jane said but the sarcasm flowed over Della's normally quick uptake.

Jane examined her friend, she was a sensible girl, she always had been. Della had never been one to ignore the obvious regardless of how hard the truth might be. There was, however, no point in pushing the point just now. Some how Della Street had managed to put on a gigantic pair of blinkers. Jane considered that maybe without them Della's life would be worse, with no means to deny the obvious and with Mr Perry Mason obviously not being the marrying kind. Jane decided a change in topic was in order.

"Thank you for having Friday off to spend with me. Maybe you can get some time off in the school holidays and spend some time with the girls."

"I would love that. They look like they have grown a foot each since Christmas." The conversation reverted to Jane and Simon's children and Della pulled out her photos, wanting to capture every detail, even though Jane wrote to her weekly, she wanted to hear it again.

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

Tuesday mid morning rolled around when a louder than normal voice traveled through the slightly open door.

"Mr Mason's secretary Miss Street is in, she might be able to help you?" Gertie's uncertain voice was telling someone. Della stood up, sensing someone was about to come through the door.

"Miss Street?" Gertie asked, peering around the door.

"Yes Gertie?"

"There is a gentleman here to see Mr Mason, he doesn't have an appointment but he said that he'll wait in Mr Mason's office."

Della could hear the consternation in Gertie's voice. She was just rounding her desk when a large man pushed the door open wide he managed to do it over Gertie's head without quite invading her space. She gave an 'eek' and spun around with a disgruntled pout. Her hands on her hips, "Well, I never..." Gertie began but he gave her the most charming smile and a bow, "I do apologise for the intrusion," he said with a rich, baritone voice, that caused Gertie to blush and stammer. Della smiled kindly and said,"That will be all Gertie, I'll see to this gentleman."

"Thank you Miss Street," Gertie exited, relief written in her posture.

He turned his eyes on her, and they were startling familiar.

"Miss Street, I'm Dr Robert Mason," he held at his hands to her, "Perry's uncle." Her eyebrow shot up, she could very well believe that this man was related to Perry, his shoulders were broad, a barrel chest, his eyes that bright blue, strong nose, but uncle, the man didn't look a day over forty. His expression however looked as if it might be one of perpetual amusement. His voice though was similar in its rich deep texture.

She let him take her hand in his, "Hello Dr Mason, I'm afraid Mr Mason is in court this morning and I'm not expecting him back for lunch."

"Do you mind if I wait in his office?" he asked, at her hesitation he added, "I promise not to go through his files."

"Perhaps you would be more comfortable in the law library," she said smoothly.

"Do I get you to accompany me?" he asked with a flirty grin, one she could help but smile back at. He was rather handsome.

"Nuooh," she responded, "I will show you the way, and get you some coffee if you would like?"

"I would like," he waved the paper that he had under his arm, "and I know what the boy is like so I brought my own reading material. Seeing as he is never home to return my calls, I thought I would stalk him." He grinned at her again, "I get the feeling you would like to see some credentials, do I need to show my passport?"

"Of course not Dr Mason, come through," she lead him into the library, smiling at the thought of anyone calling Perry Mason 'the boy'

"Its all very organised, almost thought I had the wrong office for a moment, you obviously run a tight ship Miss Street," he observed his eyes taking in the library before turning back to her, "Because the boy wouldn't be able to file a nail let alone a report. I do like order." he approved. She was smiling at him again, the man's charm was almost deadly.

"Let me know if you need anything," she said.

"Company is out of the question?"

"I'm afraid so Dr Mason."

Perry walked through the door some hours later, "Good Afternoon Miss Street." His face breaking into a smile at the sight of her. She returned the smile as she picked up her note book and following him through to his office. He stopped and looked at her, "Damian Sanderson, has left two messages for you to call but won't say what it is about. He says he is not in trouble though, nor does he need any money." She glanced at him to see if he had taken this in, "Go on..." he encouraged her.

"The date for the Lorans trial has been moved back until the seventeenth of next month and Dr Robert Mason is waiting for you in the law library. He has been here since ten thirty,"she reported.

"Really." he put his briefcase down, she opened it to remove the notes he would need typed.

"Really."

"Aren't you going to ask how I went this morning?" he asked in an almost sulky voice.

"You got a settlement for five thousand dollars in favour of our client," she said to him. "Unless there was something else?" she asked a cute look on her face. She raised her eyebrow at him before turning away with the papers, she'd removed from his brief case, in her hand. She to returned to her own office. He raised his own eyebrow as he headed for the law library, watching her over his shoulder. How could she know that, she was getting as bad as Paul with her sources everywhere.

He considered the closed door then steeling himself he pulled it open. His uncle was snoring quietly, his feet up on the table and leaning back in the chair.

"The retirement home is about ten miles away," Perry interrupted his uncle's slumber. The sleeping man swung himself into an upright position , "Perry boy! God I've missed you."

Della heard the loud voice boom through the offices before the door was shut.

Some twenty minutes later, Perry led his uncle out of the library straight into Della's office.

"I promise." he was saying to his Uncle.

"Thank you Perry, it means a lot." That resolved Dr Robert Mason's eyes sought Della's "You can have him back now Miss Street, he said you get angry if he misses his appointments."

Della laughed at the pair of them, "It rarely stops him though." she added in good humour.

"It was delightful meeting you," Dr Mason said taking her hands in his, "You will have to join us for lunch one day, my wife and I, now that we will be living in L.A," he gave Perry an almost apologetically look. "Good bye Miss Street."

"Goodbye Dr Mason," she replied, Perry shut the door after him and leaned on it as if afraid he was going to come back through. He had a look of consternation on his face. "That was odd," he commented.

"What's that?" she asked.

"He said he came to see me to catch up, just to see how I was doing. I didn't even know he had returned from the East." He pulled at his bottom lip, "I wonder what the old dog is up to," he added almost as an after thought. Then he grinned and looked at her, "So Della what do you think of my uncle, the blacksheep of my family?"

"He is completely charming, I think if he spent any longer in this office we would have been knocking down walls to make him his own office."

He laughed, "Yes he has never been good with boundaries." He pointed to her note pad, "Any appointments?"

"No, not until five, Damian Sanderson asked if I can reserve it if he needs to come in."

"Very mysterious."

"Very, you might be able to save that with a call, shall I get him on the phone?"

He nodded, "Yes Della."

Perry Mason hung up the phone from talking to Damian Sanderson. A frown rested on his features, for the first time Damian was contacting Perry not because he was in trouble but to pass on some information. It had left him more confused than ever, finally Perry allowed his thoughts to turn to Laura. He couldn't get his thoughts straight. He remembered a time when she had been all he had thought he wanted. So if she wasn't why did he still feel drawn to her. He couldn't talk to Paul about her. Paul had never been subtle when it came to comments about Laura and her equally hostile snipes fired back at him had left Perry in no doubt that they didn't get along. He knew one thing, ignoring her did not work. He sighed, she was like expensive liquor, easy to drink, good while it lasted but too much still left you with a massive hangover. There was so much unresolved between them. He could feel the shift in water, the flow of a rip reaching out to pull him in, he wasn't sure he knew how to stop it, or even if he wanted to.

His buzzer went making him jump out of his skin, "Yes?" his voice a little high pitched than normal.

"Are you alright Chief?"

"Fine," he confirmed in a more normal voice.

"Mr Paisley is on the line, he said its a personal matter and that you would want to speak to him."

"Put him through Della."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Perry Mason and Paul Drake were having a quiet dinner. Paul attacked his food as if he hadn't eaten for days. "It's going to be a great day tomorrow, would have been a good idea to go down to the beach with Della. Her aunt's cooking is the best home cooking on the coast," he said to Perry.

"Did she ask you to go?" Perry asked in an offhand tone, Paul had to keep his eyes fixed on his food afraid he would burst out laughing at his friend's reaction.

"Uhuh, "he shook his head. "But she borrowed my car, she was going to catch the bus." Paul was finally able to control his expression and looked up at Perry, "You need to pay her more, she needs her own car," Paul said. "Running around for you all the time."

"And how are you going to get around this weekend."

"That's easy, I'm borrowing your car."

"You are a real Prince aren't you," Perry observed.

"That's what they tell me." Any further comments were halted by a voice calling out Perry Mason's name in liquid tones, tones that made Paul's skin crawl and made Perry Mason look up with a smile.

"Hello Laura, its good see you," he told her. She smiled with her eyes, not sparing Paul more than a glance, "Perry Mason, just the person I needed to see."

"Really why is that?"

"This is important I have a client who is in serious trouble."

"Yet you have the time to socialise it can't be that bad," he observed.

"Dinner is hardly socialising, you know that. A girl's got to eat," she responded."And it is Friday night."

"Of course, why don't you stop by my office after you've eaten. We can discuss it then."

"Thank you Perry," she reached down to touch his forearm. She continued on to her table. Paul waved the bill over looking at his friend in disgust.

"What's wrong?" Perry asked him.

"I've got indigestion," he got up to leave.

"I thought you needed a lift,"Perry protested.

"I'm going to the pub, if you were smart you would join me."

He didn't wait for his friend to answer. Perry watched him baffled at his response.

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

Perry was sitting at the conference table reading through the letters that Della had typed. He still checked them but it was rare that he had to put in a correction.

Laura sailed into his office, her eyes taking in the surroundings, "Perry, I thought you were doing well in your practice, the furnishings still look like you are just out of law school." she commented. He smiled at her typical reaction.

"Furniture no, but I do, however, have an impressive library" he responded, "and Della made me buy a couch so when I stay over I don't put my back out sleeping on the chair."

Laura chose to respond only with a smile, she did not like the warmth in his voice when ever he referred to his chief office ornament. To date Laura had only spoken to the 'Della' on the phone, the secretaries husky tones in complete contrast to Gerties higher pitch, at times nervous voice. Laura had not liked the calmness of that voice, the self assuredness, in fact any of the tones that came out of that woman's mouth.

Perry's attention however went to the matter at hand, "Alright give me the details, in brief," he ordered, gesturing for her to sit, before resuming his seat.

"I was dealing with a client in London, but he is actually an American and when he found out I was working for Lucas and Co. he signed up with them." She waved her hand as if that was all inconsequential. "Amongst the businesses that he owns is an industry that specialises in radio design, they are on the verge of great success. It was originally his father's company but they had to get investors just after the war to be able to develop some of the innovations. He is a brilliant man Perry," she enthused. "He is innovative and driven...Anyway there is a move amongst the shareholders to shift control of the company away from his hands into..."

"Sounds like this is your line of work Laura," Perry interrupted leaning back to light a cigarette.

"I know, it is, a shareholder Mrs Sally Drew, she and a group of others that she claims she has proxies for, want to sell out to Belham Industries. If what she is saying is true he will loose control of his business."

"He doesn't have the controlling share?"

"Yes, at the moment, but," and Laura's voice lowered conspiratorially, "He has received directions that he is to offer ten percent of his stock up for sale or certain information about a personal relationship that he had will be aired, publicly."

"That's a bit vague Laura, is he married? is it a married woman?"

"He won't tell me, he won't tell me who she is." Her eyes were wide, her belief and pity for her client emphasized.

"And what would you like me to do?" He asked her.

"Talk to him Perry, tell him that he doesn't have to give into the blackmail. You're good with that sort of thing."

"Do you have any idea who could be blackmailing him."

She shook her head, "Mrs Sally Drew is a sixty year old woman with a stubborn streak as wide as the Mississippi. I convinced him to talk to you."

"And yours is the client being blackmailed not the blackmailer?" he teased her, but he was only half joking, she was ruthless, he was blind to so many of her faults, but he knew that about her. She smiled at him, her lips pointed "Yes he is a very good man, he is at his wits end, if he can survive this he will be one of the wealthiest men in America within ten years."

"What else do you know about this man and his company?" he commanded her and she told him, it must have been and hour or so when she finished. He realised the time had flown by. A couple of hours in her presence and he felt his resistance deteriorating.

"Okay Laura, I'll see your Mr Samuels."

"He'll be back in L.A. on Monday."

"Where can I reach him?"

"Maybe I should come with you."

"No, I've agreed to talk to him, I haven't agreed to take the case. I want to speak to him by myself," Perry said firmly. It shocked Laura back to reality how little she could control him anymore. How far he had slipped from her fingers but she reached over to squeeze his hand. "Thank you Perry."

"Come on I'll take you home."

"That's okay, I'm staying at the Warbuton. I'll head at to Father's tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll drop you there then. There is no need for you to catch a cab."

After he dropped her off he thought about what Mr Paisley had said what she had said. It was true he did have to resist her, didn't that mean something. Why should he resist her, they were both adults, they had shared a very intense time during the war, careers had pushed them apart. Those same careers seemed to be pushing them back together. What was he so afraid of. He shook his head, she was a whirlwind, he needed to find some calm to think.

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

Della Street was in the office early Monday, as she pulled back curtains and put on the coffee, she could tell he had been in over the weekend, he had papers scattered over his desk. She didn't touch them, there were jottings and notes and question marks. Once he was in the office he would go over them with her so she could type them up in order. She knew that sometimes, in some cases when he wasn't sure what the motivations were or where the lines were he needed to look at his scattered work before bringing it into some sort of framework. He would want to go through it with her and hand it over in some sort of order of his own making. Della could also detect the waft of perfume, expensive perfume and in the waste paper basket, a tissue clearly smeared with lipstick, she almost smiled at that. She didn't doubt that the weekend visitor had been Miss Laura Paisley marking her territory. Paul had been gossiping when she dropped his car off, the night before. In the three years Della Street had worked for Perry Mason she had spoken to Laura a couple of times on the phone, she knew what she looked like, but Laura had never ventured into Perry's office before. Paul had with very few words described Laura to her, she had not been unaware that none of Perry' friends seemed to lament the distance that Laura and Perry had in their on again off again relationship.

She picked up the coffee cups and plates and was surprised there were not fingernail marks on the desk. Then she reprimanded herself for that uncharitable thought. She should have more sympathy, it couldn't be easy being in love with a man who put his job first. Although with those two it was hard to tell. Laura always the one to leave, always the one to return. Still he had gone to London two years before he had returned tense, irritable and unfocused. Della returned to her office and began to sort through the mail, she had separated into her usual piles but did not go back into his office, the note he had left for her was tucked under her phone, it requested she look up a number of references, she checked the schedule for the day, then went into the library to get them for him. She was carrying them into his office when he walked in, "Busy weekend?" she inquired, he grinned at her, "Mildly." he said.

"New case?"

"Maybe, ...blackmail." The grin was gone from his face.

"Who's the client?"

"I'm not sure yet," he admitted," he scratched his chin, then sat down tapping his fingers together. Della fetched him some coffee then she took out a pad and pencil that she kept in the top draw of his desk. She waited for him then he began speaking, he ran over the facts of the case that he had so far, she took down the notes and read them back to herself. Comprehension dawned on her and she looked up at him, he had wandered over to the window while he had been speaking. Now he was standing by the window, one hand thrust deeply into his pocket, the other held his cigarette.

"Perry...?"

"Yes."But it was not a question, as if he already knew what she was going to say.

"This sounds like a set up, almost like a prequel to a murder," he glanced at her, annoyance registered on his features. She bit her lip wishing she had not spoken out loud. His burning gaze dropped from hers.

"And what part of the case suggests that too you?" he asked, his eyes downcast, listening for the timbre in her voice to hear what she wasn't saying.

"The part where the person getting blackmailed is refusing to play with the blackmailer," She watched his face, and could tell he was waiting for her to speak.

"You know something else," she observed. He hesitated and then sighed.

"Mrs Sally Drew does not exist."

"How do you know that?"

"I went to see her on Saturday, there is no such person."

"Are you sure? Maybe you had the wrong address," Della suggested.

"Possibly, I'll get Paul Drake to check on it," he said his eyes unfocused as he ran the facts over and over in his mind.

"A set up by the blackmailer?" She suggested.

Della dropped her eyes to her notes. A lying client wasn't anything unusual, for them, people did strange things when they were scared especially if something of theirs was about to be taken away. "A sympathy vote on Mr Samuels part?" she continued.

"Maybe, " he said shortly. She bit her tongue, very conscious of who had introduced him to this case. Aware of her unwillingness to offer any opinion on that.

"Get Paul on the line for me?" Perry demanded. She nodded and quickly dialed his number.

"We need to get some more information on these people and this Belham industries? Are you going to meet with him?" she asked anticipating his next direction, he nodded and responded with,

"Yes this afternoon."

"Here?" she hoped.

"No, at the Ford Royal Hotel," he didn't watch her, didn't see her flinch.

"I'll see if Paul is free."

"He doesn't need to accompany me," he said in an abrupt tone.

She put her hand over the mouthpiece, "You can take Paul or you can take me, what's your preference Counselor?" she asked bluntly.

He raised his eyebrow at her, and waved his hand for her to continue on with her quest for Paul. She spoke into the phone asking the detective to come down and see them. Perry knew that determined look on her face. He had discovered it meant no further discussion would be entered into. He had encountered that after she had been working for him for two months. He smothered a grin at that memory. She was a determined woman, he loved that about her, he covered that delight up with gruffness.

"So Miss Street what is the about the Royal Ford Hotel that you dislike so much?"

"Aside from it being owned by the mob you mean?" she asked. He hadn't even given consideration to that, it put a whole new spin on the case.

"Yes aside from that."

"Let me see blackmail, mysterious lady, scheming woman, wealthy industrialist," she ticked them off her fingers, she looked up at him realising that two of those descriptions fit other people involved in the story, she bit her lip, but he was watching her with those intent eyes that told her he was mulling over something. Listening to her voice not the content of what she was saying. It didn't mean he hadn't heard though and after awhile he blinked and raised his eyebrow.

"Who is the wealthy industrialist?"

"You said it was Belham Industries," she noted, checking the details on her pad. He nodded. "Well Mr Charles McIntyre owns Belham Industries," she continued, "at least the lions share. They have been buying up every company within reach that shows an ounce of innovation," Della told him. He nodded, he did not need to confirm this, that she knew was enough. That she didn't add anything else into his silence told him that she had no further details.

Paul arrived within the next fifteen minutes, he smiled at Della and for a moment their eyes teased each other. Perry glanced up in annoyance, "Ah the babysitters arrived," he murmured.

"What have you got?" Paul asked, nodding to Della as she indicated the coffee pot.

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

"Wait down here." Perry instructed him, "hang out near the exchange, he's in room 509. Keep tabs on anyone who comes or goes."

"Will do."

"I'll call down after I'm in, if there's no call after five minutes come up okay."

"Sure," Paul lit a cigarette and scanned the rest of the hotel.

Perry knocked on the door,

"Who is it?"

"Perry Mason," Mason said to the closed door.

The door opened slowly and a handsome man, with green eyes, olive skin and wavy brown hair cut short. His expression was wary. But his eyes indicated that he recognised Mason.

"Come in, come in?" He glanced down the hallway and then let Mason in closing and locking the door behind him.

"Were you expecting some else?" he asked.

"No, no, sorry, just getting more and more paranoid," Samuels apologised, turning all his attention to Mason. "Mr Mason, I am Ian Samuels."

"Mr Samuels, I am here at Miss Paisley's request, did she tell you that?"

"Yes. She told me she was going to get you to help."

"I have not agreed to take your case, it may be better for you to go to the police," Mason replied. He didn't like Samuels glib attitude.

"I can't go to the police," Samuels said, "Its not me I'm concerned about, you understand. I had an a... a close friendship, a couple of years ago. It ended but, it would not be good for her if anyone found out."

"I can't help you if you don't come clean with me," Mason told him abruptly. "What is it you expect me to do?"

"I want you to find out if they have any evidence?"

"Who do you think is blackmailing you?"

"Someone involved in Belham industries."

"Mr McIntyre?"Perry asked.

"I don't know, he is supposedly an aggressive business man, I don't know him well enough to say."

Mason studied him. He didn't like this man, there was something about him that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Mr Mason, I will see my company before I allow this woman to be dragged through the mud."

"It will be difficult for me to protect her if you won't tell me who you are protecting," Mason responded, trying not to sound dismissive of the knight in shining armor speech.

"Will you take my case? No police."

"I will make some inquiries, but I will not be restricted by your rules. If there is a crime then the police must be involved. Blackmail is a dirty business Mr Samuels, there are no gentle remedies for it."

"Miss Paisley said you were the best, if you make your inquiries and let me know your decision. Only if you do not take my case I would ask you not take this to the police."

Mason smiled, "Here's my card. If anything changes let me know, otherwise I will be in touch.

"You will let me know one way or the other then."

"Yes,"Mason said, then added casually, "Nice room, good hotel. Have you stayed here before?"

"Frequently, my friend runs it," Samuels said, he held the door open for Mason,"My business, I want to keep it you know. Just not if its going to destry the woman I love, loved that is," Samuels flushed slight.

"I'll be in touch," Perry repeated, struck by the insincerity of this man. He returned to Paul but wasn't ready to speak, he knew he was taking the case, regardless of what he had said to Samuels about further inquiries. He knew that he was taking it for the wrong reason, he was taking it for a certain woman who seemed to be able to manipulate him into anything. Not for this man who he believed strongly was withholding information, or worse. Paul made no comment, a worse reaction than one of his snide observations.

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

"What is it?" Della asked him, seeing the tension in Perry Mason's face as he walked through the door.

"I don't know."

"You met with him."

"Yes?"he replied in clipped tones.

"And is he genuine?" he glanced at her in annoyance that she would ask him the one question that he did not want to answer. He squeezed his thumb into his palm then he looked at her, steady this time, his mouth still taunt in confusion. "I don't know," He looked into her eyes, for some inexplicable reason he wondered if Della would find this man particularly attractive. He couldn't picture it but his distaste for the Samuels grew and he found him even less genuine than before. "I don't think that Mr Samuels was telling me the truth, " he admitted. "Has Paul reported in?" he asked. He had dropped him off at the bank some half hour before.

She shook her head, "No but Gordon Williams called, he has some questions before he signs the papers," she had other messages but he wasn't paying attention so she held on to them, they weren't urgent. "Have you eaten?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'll get you some sandwiches," she exited, he would call her if he needed her.

Perry Mason was running the information that Damian Sanderson had given him and was trying to work connections. Normally he would run this stuff past Della, talking it out to her always worked well for him. He covered his face with his hands momentarily. Something was wrong, it all sounded like lies to him and he had a niggling suspicion that he was being used to set the trap.

He covered his face with his hands momentarily. Something was wrong, his gut told him that. It all sounded like lies to him and he had a niggling suspicion he was being used to set a trap. He didn't want to explain to Della why he was taking the case. Part of him wanted her to ask, part of him knew that she wouldn't. She certainly wouldn't ask him to justify his decision to take a case that involved a lying client, it was hardly the first time. It wasn't like her to say nothing about it either. The whole thing left a bad taste in his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The solid wooden door opened as he approached. "Welcome Mr Mason," the doorman greeted him. He had only been in this premise on three other occasions. The last was four years before when he had refused a job offer from one of the leading corporate law firms in the city. It was the exclusive gentleman's club known as Ormand Sway. It was full of industrialists, both democrats and republicans. It was where deals were made, deals that were never admitted to in public, money deals and career deals. It was more likely the doorman knew him from Perry's recent case defending a bellboy accused of theft in one of the more salubrious Hotels. A junior assistant district attorney had been given the case without anyone overseeing it. Perry Mason had made them regret that decision. He grinned at the doorman on his way through.

He was led through to the dining room, he had been in two of the unknown number of rooms in this building, the dining room and the smoking room. He had not been invited to the other areas of the club, they were strictly members only. Perry Mason had never felt inclined to become a member.

"Thank you for joining us Perry," Mr Paisley greeted him, standing up to welcome him to their table and shaking his hand enthusiastically, "Senator Grahams, may I introduce Perry Mason, our very dear family friend and of course the best up and coming criminal defense attorney in the state." Paisley put his hand on the Senator's shoulder as if encouraging him forward.

"Senator Grahams," Perry reached across to shake hands.

"Mr Mason."

Perry had met him before, during the war, but he didn't remind the Senator of that meeting. He was fairly certain the man remembered. The Senators brown eyes were unreadable. Perry returned his own eyes to Paisley, but could feel the Senator studying him.

"Sit down, what would you like to drink? Scotch?"Paisley asked, waving for the waiter, pointing at his and the Senator's empty glasses and holding up three fingers. The waiter gave a slight bow returned quickly with the drinks.

The slow tones of the Senator came out with,

"You're not really what we had in mind for our Laura, you know, Mr Mason."

"Excuse me?" Perry asked swinging his eyes to the Senator.

"You know, not what we had in mind for our Laura."

"Oh and why is that?" Perry asked, his voice even and pleasant. Mr Paisley who knew him so well kept his grin to himself, could this get any more perfect. One arrogant man telling another what he couldn't have, what he couldn't be. Nobody told Perry Mason what he wasn't, nobody. Paisley leaned back letting the two men continue.

"Our girl needs the limelight, all of it, you would suck the lot away from her."

"I don't seek the limelight,"Perry protested, his voice still even.

"That makes it even worse, it seeks you. Besides a criminal lawyer is hardly the supportive professional that Laura needs to get where she's going."

"And where is that?" Perry asked his tone forceably light and amused. Paisley who knew him well, who had known his father, uncles and brothers recognised the dangerous territory the Senator had stepped into.

"Why my dear boy." the Senator smiled, "She's going to the top right by my side, right to the top."

"I'm sorry, I thought you had a wife?" Perry said, it slipped out before he could stop it. But the Senator just laughed clapping Paisley on the back.

"Arthur you never told me the boy was such a delight," he chuckled, there was no laughter in his eyes as he turned them back to regard Mason.

"By my side, Laura is no politician's wife, she is the making of..."the Senator paused momentously, "...well a Senator at the very least."

"You do have high hopes for her,"Perry mused.

"Of course we do, don't we Arthur, we can't let her go to waste being sucked into the gutters of criminal law now." Beside him, Mr Paisley demurred but neither Perry or the Senator were looking at him.

Perry had the sense he was being baited and forced himself to laugh.

"No one ever accused Laura of aiming low," he pointed out affably raising his glass, "To Laura's success," he added.

They all toasted, each man with a completely different idea of what that constituted.

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

"Perry, Paul's here to see you," Della said leaning on the door as she held it open.

"Bring him through," Perry said without raising his eyes from the information he was reading.

"You may go on in, " Della smiled at the detective, waving her hand with an exaggerated flourish to move him on through.

"Thank you Beautiful," he replied, before striding over to flop on the leather chair.

"Do you want some coffee Paul?" Della asked, picking up Perry's empty cup.

"Yea, got anything to eat?"

"Cookies," she replied before disappearing.

"Can't you buy a new chair, this ones too small," Paul complained.

"Sit on the couch," Perry suggested,"What have you got?"

"I'm still getting a line on Belham industries, Mr Charles McIntyre is not the only owner there are other partners, well hidden though," Paul reached into his jacket to pull out his notebook. "McIntyre is a self made man, he produced a cutchet bolt, it was crucial part in the armory during the war, some special design, he made a mint. He has used his wealth and power to buy out companies with innovative designers, he consolidates them into Belham industries or specialises them into dynamic monopolies. He has a very good head for business, he is a visionary and appears to be able to read the market as if he has a crystal ball. He is filthy rich."

"Dirty Laundry?"

"None as yet, he is a workaholic. No kids, pretty wife, big country house, city apartment and apartment near his factory. He's a big contributor to the democratic party. Spends most of his time at work. "

"Really."

"Really."

"And Samuels."

"Perry, this man is a piece of work, if you haven't signed up you might want to let him get eaten by what ever lion is out to get him. From all accounts it would be what he deserves. He is a womaniser, not that I begrudge a man that," Paul added sheepishly but cut off further comments as Della came through with the coffee and biscuits. The only reaction from her was a raised eyebrow at the obvious heavy silence. She looked at Perry, he gave a slight roll of his eyes. "Don't let me interrupt you Paul,' she told him. Paul threw a glance at Perry, waiting to see if his friend would dob on him, then pulled out his notepad. "Listen to this,..." he reeled off a list of dodgy dealings that Samuels had possibly been involved in. "Perry this boy is as slippery as a snake, but he has finally got the real deal here with this design. It is however in direct competition with a subsidiary company of Belham's, and rumour has it that McIntyre has made no secret of this being the reason he wants to buy up Samuels company."

"No underhand dealings?" Perry asked.

"No, he's offering a fair price," Paul shrugged,"and I haven't heard it directly from McIntyre that he is after the design - that's friend of a friend stuff."

"McIntyre is known for doing everything above the table," this was from Della, she had been taking notes and had obviously had a conversation with their Accountant, at the very least.. Perry cocked his head waiting for her to continue. "There is still nothing to support that he would be pressuring Samuels in this way," she added. His eyes narrowed as he watched her, McIntyre, what Samuels had said matched nothing they had found out so far.

"I think we need to get Samuels in here, talk to him on our turf. Keep digging Paul, if it's not business, and its not their normal practice it might be personal," Perry directed him.

"On it Perry", he unwound himself from the chair, winked at Della and headed out the back door.

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

Gertie raised her gentle voice in protest at the woman who walked straight past her without even glancing in her direction. She jumped onto the intercom, "Mr Mason, Miss Paisley is on her way in."

At that moment, Della, who had reached for the intercom, was leaning across Perry from behind his desk. Laura opened the door and took in the scene, her eyebrow raising up to the sky.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked coldly, reading exactly what was happening but choosing to put an inflection of a slightly different nature.

"Yes, but you're welcome anyway," Perry responded unruffled by her attitude. He held Della's arm as she scrambled back from leaning across the desk.

"Can we talk in private?" Laura asked, she was a seriously beautiful woman, big brown eyes, not a hair out of place, not a crease in her outfit. Della picked up her pad to leave but Perry had not released her forearm from when he had originally helped her back off the desk.

"We are in private," he said with a smile, "I am fairly certain you have met my private and confidential secretary Miss Street?"

"Of course. We met yesterday, when you were off lunching with Father," Laura replied dismissively, "Miss Street," Laura finally acknowledged Perry Mason's secretary, her eyes flicked at Della before returning with a smile to Perry.

Della noticed how hard Laura struggled to restrain her annoyance.

"Miss Paisley" replied Della evenly, removing Perry's hand from her arm with a tap of her finger before moving to a seat by the table. She hesitated waiting for confirmation from Perry.

"Unless its not about the case of course," Perry said still with the friendly smile on his face.

"Its about the case," Laura conceded.

"We can all sit down then," Perry said, Della sat down.

"I want an update, Mr Samuels feels you are not on his side. I want to know why he would feel like that. I want to know what you have found out."Laura demanded in a business like tone.

"Very little to date, we are having difficulty getting hold of Mr McIntyre."

"Why would you want to speak to him?" her voice had just a little too much protest. Without moving her head, Della raised her eyes to watch Laura, it had taken all her control to not snap her head up at the high level of protest she had detected in Laura's tone.

"Because I want to find out why he is blackmailing Mr Samuels" Perry replied to Laura.

"You can't accuse a him of that," Laura's tone had returned to conversational. Della was impressed with her ability to regain composure. She suspected if she had not have been paying close attention, or if she had have been male, those swiftly changing emotions would have been invisible.

"I am not accusing him, I am asking him if it is true, there is a difference." Perry replied.

"Is that who Mr Samuels thinks is blackmailing him?"Laura asked.

"Now Laura, you know better than to probe into client/lawyer privilege," he scolded. "I will tell you, however, that Mrs Sally Drew does not exist." Della heard the cutting tone in his voice and once again had to stop herself from jerking her head up to watch the interplay between them. There were undercurrents going on here. Della let herself melt further into the background. She could not read Perry, she normally knew what he expected of her, she couldn't read any of the signals that she was used to getting.

Laura smiled at him, it was a seductive smile, and it was a self assured smile, "Really, how bizarre, well, it is your area of expertise so I guess I will leave that to you. I have however found out some information on Mrs McIntyre, seems she's been having an affair," she reached into her slim leather brief case and pulled out a file to put on his desk. "That has to be fodder for blackmail."

She stood up, "Now given I have completed some of your work for you I think you should take me out to dinner, 8.00?" She challenged him, "Obviously that won't be related to the case, "her eyes flicked to Della and back, "You can pick me up at my hotel. I believe you know your way there."

She zipped her briefcase and glided out of the room, before Della could see her out.

Perry had pulled the file towards him and opened it. If Della had not have known him better she would have thought he had missed that invitation. He had not responded to it in anyway. He rarely missed anything though, regardless of how uninterested he may appear. He scanned through the file, passing the photos and information across to Della who had returned to her seat next to his desk after he had scanned his eyes over it. He was silent, he was brooding. Della was reading the information not just scanning it as he had. She had to concentrate so that she wouldn't ask the obvious question. A question she would have asked if it had have been any other person dropping off that information. She couldn't however stop herself from turning the question over and over in her mind. 'Why would Laura provide information that would put her own client in the box blackmailing seat.' Her attention was drawn to one of the photos.

"Perry this one has an investigators mark on the back."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but it looks like it. See , a semi circle with initials." He took it back off her and held it while she leaned over him, to point it out, "JL" she murmured.

"Della get Paul Drake in here will you."

"Yes Chief," she reached for the phone and dialed Paul's number. Margo answered and said she would get Paul to call in when he got back.

"You want me to see if I can get Mrs McIntyre in here?" Della asked.

"See if you can locate her, I think I'll pay her a visit," he told her, their eyes met. Della had a sick feeling in her stomach that they were walking into a trap, it wouldn't be the first time, but in the short number of years she had known him, she had never known him to be dragged into a one. Step in one to spring it yes, but willingly get dropped into one. She dropped her eyes first and tried to find her cool professional expression. She knew it would just annoy him if he thought she was worried about him, not about him, about the decisions he was making.

"Right, I'll get on it Chief," she returned to her office, his eyes followed her as she walked out. It was impossible how physically beautiful they both were. He was not oblivious to the fact, nor was he oblivious to Della's unusual restraint in making any comment or judgment on elements of the case. She always knew when to speak and when he needed silence, but this was different. He needed her more than ever to bring him into balance, but where he would have asked her in the past, he couldn't ask her now, she might tell him something he didn't want to hear. With everything that was going on he felt he was walking a tight rope, between his past and his future, he didn't understand why. He had a vision of Laura scrambling down a fire escape, it was incongruous, but it still didn't explain the pulse of excitement at the thought of having dinner with her brought. An excitement he thought was gone. He pushed it to the back of his mind and pulled the typed notes that Della had prepared, starting from the beginning and reading it over again. Maybe the confusion, no turmoil of dealing personally with Laura was impacting on his ability to see things clearly on this case. Why had Laura investigated Mrs McIntyre for one...

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

Laura watched him sleeping, he was facing away from where she had been lying, he was clinging to his pillow, his dreams obviously stirred up by their recent activity his hand was running over the pillow like it was someone's skin, she was fairly certain that it was not hers that he was dreaming about touching.

She had known him for years, it felt like forever. During the war, she had been dating his best friend Robert Gilbert, Bobbie had been killed. They had comforted each other, they had been very compatible lovers. Until tonight, she had thought, tonight he was different, tonight he had never been more passionate, more vigorous or more absent from their bed. She slipped his shirt over her and went out onto his balcony to smoke. She sat in his big basket chair, thinking back through the years since the war had ended, she had left him, so many times, trying to take him with her, trying to lure him away, to a world she could conquer without having to crawl her way through the boys club of LA. It wasn't only that though, she had needed to know that he wanted her enough to follow her, he hadn't.

Laura never enjoyed losing, she played hard and dirty. But she didn't get to where she was by having a false sense of reality. She had convinced him too easily that she needed a nightcap, that it had to be at his apartment, that he couldn't resist her, she could tell from his responses he had not been with a woman for sometime, she knew how to read men. On some levels he was no different to any of the others but the rest of him was still an enigma to her, even after all this time. She knew as he came over her that she loved him, beyond all other things, the feel of his touch, the smell of him sent her over the edge before he had even worked up a sweat, tears filled her eyes though as he moved to his own rhythm his eyes closed and his lips forming wordlessly the name of some one not remotely starting with L...

She sucked deeply on the cigarette, she knew that he was completely unaware of what had happened. She suspected he was not even aware of his own feelings. She had seen them work together, responding to each others silent signals as if they could read each others minds. She shivered. It was not in his nature to use her so blatantly, not deliberately, but that was cold comfort. Well she was not without a backup plan, she stretched out and he still did things to her nobody else could regardless who he had been imagining. She buried the hurt so deep it became a solid ball of hate, small enough to hide, but solid like a lead bullet.

First things first she would get herself out of this current mess, she smiled bitterly, better still, she would let him dig her out of it without him even knowing. If she could hide her hurt, hide her feelings for him, it might even be fun. It would even give her the opportunity to turn the knife in the back of that annoying little aide that he referred to as his 'private' and 'confidential' secretary. With that thought she crushed out her cigarette and returned to the bedroom, waking him up by ripping his pillow out of his caress and straddling him. So he wouldn't have her, wouldn't marry her, she could damn well make sure he wouldn't be marrying anyone else in his current acquaintance. She felt him come completely awake and grinned, "Are you sure you don't want to keep sleeping?" she asked, "I can go and sleep on the couch if you prefer?"

He grinned that boyish grin and grabbed her before rolling her under him, "No I don't prefer."

It was eight o'clock, he was in the shower, Laura prowled around his house, checking out his spare room, her eyebrow sprang up as she identified items clearly belonging to a woman. She didn't know if she should be relieved or annoyed, that woman had been here, had stayed over, Laura smiled, separate bedrooms how pathetic. She had given in to her need for him too early, she had not secured her position, and she could scoff all she wanted at the separate bedrooms, but the woman had stayed here in his apartment, she felt her determination solidify. Then his phone rang.

"Hello?"Laura answered it, knowing full well how few people had this number.

"Perry Mason's Office for Perry Mason," came a the naturally smokey tones of a voice she detested.

"I'm sorry he is not available at the moment, he's in the shower, he shouldn't be long can I take a message?" her voice could not have been more friendly.

"Could he please call Mr Paul Drake urgently," the voice did not even falter. Laura ground her teeth, made herself breathe before she could respond.

"Of course, I'll have him call, as soon as he is out dear," Laura said her tone dripping concern, her stomach churning with hate.

He was lathered up and wiped the fogged up mirror so he could see his face, he wasn't sure how it had happened this quickly. Dinner then bam, it had felt good, he had denied himself for too long, and Laura, they were... she stirred things in him, she ignited his fire and he knicked himself, 'blast." He kept going, blotting it with some tissue. He never cut himself shaving. Conveniently ignoring further examination of his actions. He wiped his face of the remaining soap, with a towel wrapped around him he went out into his bedroom. Laura leaned through the door, she was wearing his shirt, "Did you leave me some hot water?" she asked in her seductive voice,

"Of course."

"Towels?"

"There's a fresh towel in the cabinet," he said, she unbuttoned the shirt as she walked past him and let it drop to the floor. When he went to reach for her, she twirled out of his way turning back to him, she placed her finger on her lips as if she had just remembered something.

"Oh, your office called you need to call Mr Paul Drake," she said with a smile. Part of her raged at him, the other part, the steel part, the part that she would use to get through this pain enjoyed watching him squirm as he worked out who from the office had called him. His thumb going between his teeth as he worked out what that person would now know from her brief conversation.

"Apparently it was urgent," she added in tones dripping with sincerity. After a moment of chagrin his court face snap into place as he hid any feelings he had from her. He turned away from her as she knew he would, felt her determination harden.

Perry got onto Paul and listened to the information he had to give about the design that was the at the heart of Belham Industries takeover. "I'm going to go down there and see Mr McIntyre, check out his factory," Perry decided outloud.

"You want me to come?" Paul asked.

"No, I'll head down now. Can you let Della know I'll be back in the office late."

"Sure thing," Paul said, but he looked at the phone as he hung it up, who would have thought Perry Mason, big galoof and coward. He shrugged, the man was still in denial. Della had told Paul that she'd left a message for Perry, "What do you mean left a message?" he had demanded earlier. "How can you leave a message on his private numb...Oh" he had finished off as realisation struck him. Della had actually blushed and turned away, filing papers away in the cabinet. He had left but came back later to take her out to breakfast, he knew she'd been in since at least 6.00 that morning and he would not have Laura making things uncomfortable for him and Della.

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

"So what do you think of your first close encounters with the Miss P?" Paul asked Della as he chomped into a piece of thickly buttered toast.

"You think I am going to sit here and gossip about the bosses personal life?" she asked with an incredulous expression. He shrugged , "Yeah why not. We're all friends aren't we?"

"Yes we are," she jabbed her fork at him, "you know that makes it worse rather than better," she scolded him. He picked up his knife and fork, and started sawing into his sausages,

"She's never been fond of anyone who takes his attention away from her," Paul said, "people or work she has no time for it."

"Are you suggesting she doesn't find you absolutely adorable?" she teased him.

"That woman is only happy if she is using me as a shoe wipe." He glanced up at her with a cheeky grin, keeping quiet on the thoughts that if Laura disliked him, could Della realise how much the divine Miss P would hate her. Laura was no fool, she would be able to see the spark between Perry and Della, even if they were too thick to see it themselves. Even if he was spending overtime with that woman. He knew Della was no babe in the woods though, and even if she refused to acknowledge the reason, she would be wary of the Miss Laura Paisley. He winked at her, for all Miss Paisley's viscousness, his money was on Della, Laura would not be able credit her as anything more than a piece of fluff. If Perry could get his head clear from the fog that Laura wove around him might realise what he was risking if he insisted on dancing to Laura's tune. Paul had never known Perry to miss the obvious, sooner or later he had to see the truth. He smiled to himself, Perry realising the truth about Laura, Paul would live in hope. Perry and Della realising the truth about themselves, he chuckled, ignoring Della's raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT ...<strong>

Mr McIntyre was not available, he was in his private laboratory. Miss Reynolds his secretary apologised. "He will come out in the next two hours, its just hard to say when," she told Mason.

"You aren't able to interrupt him."

"I'm paid to stop him from being interrupted. He is coming into the city on Thursday. If you would like I can schedule an appointment with him then?"

"No earlier?"

"Appointment or pot luck I'm afraid," she smiled at the handsome lawyer, but it was a friendly smile, not the simpering flirty smile that he was so often on the receiving end of.

"I'll take an appointment," he conceded.

"What time?"

"May I use the phone I need to check with my office?"

"Leave it with me Mr Mason, I'll call your office and arrange an appointment, if you tell me what it is about I could possibly guarantee him being there."

"Its about Ian Samuels."

"Oh..., okay," Her tone gave nothing away, only the sudden momentary drop in her eyes suggested she regretted the guarantee part.

"Is that guarantee still on offer?" he asked with his boyish grin, sensing that he should not ask her for details of a man she obviously knew.

"If you are sueing Mr Samuels it would be, but I take it you are representing him."

"That's right."

The door slammed open and a slim, angry looking blonde with fine features strode through.

"I have to see Charles, you need to open up the lab," she directed this at Miss Reynolds. The woman's voice was angry, her tone not to be defied.

"I'm sorry Mrs McIntyre, he has left clear directions that he is not to be interrupted under any circumstances."

Mason did not have to look at Miss Reynolds, he had heard that calm unflappable tone before. He kept his eyes on the new entrant aware he did not have to aid this apparently mild woman behind the desk.

Mrs McIntyre leaned on the desk, threateningly, "I said now."

"I'm sorry Mrs McIntyre, you are not able to go in there. I will let him know that you stopped by," Miss Reynolds replied pleasantly.

Mrs McIntyre shot her what could only be described as a poisonous glare, before turning on her heel and leaving, "You tell him, tell him that his beloved company will end up in my hands if he can't make himself free enough to see me," she threatened. She had swung in like a whirl wind and then disappeared. Miss Reynolds turned her eyes back to Mr Mason. There was no acknowledgement of the interruption, she continued with their previous conversation.

"Mr Mason, I know its not my place to say this, but Mr McIntyre, you have to understand he doesn't, he doesn't live in the same world as the rest of us, he ..." he could see her trying to formulate her thoughts without giving away too much about her boss.

"He doesn't notice sometimes whether its concrete or grass beneath his feet, he doesn't notice if he is eating sandwiches or steak. He forgets that for some of us those details are really important. He is a builder not a destroyer, he takes parts of things and makes them into a better, bigger, grandeur whole. He builds companies and allows people to be their best. Most people anway," she added with a wry grin.

"You think a great deal of him."

"There is a great deal to think of him," she confirmed."I just ask that you take him as he comes not as other people have presented him to you."

"I'll bear that in mind, thank you Miss Reynolds."

"Thank you Mr Mason."

She watched the lawyer exit, she was curious, she had heard he was a fighter that he stuck up for the underdog, that he didn't give a damn about politics or image, so what could he possibly be doing working for that Samuels creature. She gave a short sigh, hopefully once he met Mr McIntyre it could be sorted out.

Perry drove back and forced himself to consider Laura. If he was honest, the passion he felt for Laura was confusing. It had been so intense but then he had not thought about her like that for ever, it had hit him unexpectedly, and then he had not even given her a thought the moment she had left his apartment. He knew that whatever connected them in the past was not what had brought him to her now. He was vaguely suspicious of his own motives. He was keen to get back to the office, he pushed thoughts of Laura out of his mind.

Damian was waiting for Perry when he got back to the office, it was after three o'clock. He had come in the back way and buzzed Della. When she walked in there was absolutely nothing in her demeanor other than her normal friendly professionalism. She told him that Damian had been waiting there since eleven o'clock, and that Paul wanted to see him as soon as possible. "Show him in would you Della."

She nodded. He waited for her to tease him, to make some comment, to acknowledge that he had had a woman in his apartment. But there was nothing. He frowned. The frown did not leave his face even after Damian left. "I'm going down to Paul's office," he buzzed through to Della. Della never passed up an opportunity to tease him.

"Okay Chief," she replied. Curious at his behavior, he did not always tell her all aspects of a case, sometimes he liked her interpretations to be unbiased, however on this one she felt she was running blind, but worse for some reason she did not feel she could talk to him about it. She was not going to comment on him having a women in his apartment first thing in the morning, he was an grown man after all and a very eligible bachelor. She gathered from overhead snippets between Paul and Perry that once it had not been that rare an event. The whole thing left her feeling uneasy in a way she couldn't quite put her finger on. Unlike Perry, she was very aware that the difference in this case was Laura, and made worse by Laura's strange involvement in providing details that she shouldn't have had access too, details that only gave her own client motive for blackmail. Laura was why Della couldn't be honest with Perry and possible why she had this knot in her stomach constantly. Della ignored the fact that it had got considerable worse since Laura had answered Perry's home phone at eight o'clock in the morning.

The door through to Della's office was open. Perry, who had come back from Paul's office through his back door, watched Ian Samuels flirt with Della and watched her melt, and hold his hand longer than necessary, her eyes downcast. She brought him into the office, "Miss Street can you track down Paul Drake, get him here if you have to go and drag him here," he said, she glanced at him hiding the surprise at his tone, at his formality and at his apparent anger. Also he had just been down in Paul's office.

"Of course Mr Mason," she said compliantly. "Mr Samuels, come on through."

Perry did not like the way Samuel's eyes followed Della until she had closed the door.

"Did you see Mr McIntyre?"Samuels asked.

"No, I have an appointment with him tomorrow,"Perry replied

"Oh," For some reason this seemed to take the wind out of Samuel's sails.

The buzzer went off, "Yes Miss Street?"

"Mr Drake is here to see you Mr Mason."

"Fine, have him wait in the library for me would you."

"Yes Mr Mason."

Perry turned to Samuels.

"Wait here for me would you Mr Samuels."

He went through to the library, Paul and Della were going through the file, talking.

"Perry, this material is not that incriminating, the explanations certainly can be true enough," Paul said, "There clearly from years ago..." Pauls eyes moved to Della's.

"Yes?" Perry asked looking from Paul to Della

"It's hardly in Mr McIntyre's interest to have these published, " Della said.

"Apparently she wants a divorce and he won't give her one,"Paul said, his eyes flicking between the two of them, Paul had already given this information to Perry, he didn't understand why he hadn't passed it on to Della.

"Mrs McIntyre wants a divorce?"

"The dates are ..." Paul said, flicking his eyes and Perry, but he was staring into space, listening to them. "I don't think it ever ended."

"This would give Mr McIntyre a reason to divorce her, she would be entitled to nothing." Della pointed out, shaking her head at the layers of duplicity that seemed to be added every day.

"What about Samuels claim that McIntyre is violent?"Perry asked.

"That's just it Perry, I can't find any evidence to even hint that that is true. All I know is he won't give her a divorce."

"You think this is not the material that Samuels is being blackmailed for?" Della asked. Perry shook his head in frustration, walking away from both of them, one hand thrust deep in his pocket, the other pulling at his lip. Perry didn't really think Samuels was being blackmailed, but he kept it to himself. Della and Paul exchanged worried glances, neither dared ask the question on both their lips, the question about where Laura fitted in to all this blackmail.

"Anything else?" Perry asked.

"Yes your man has a tail, we're trying to track it down."

"Della?" he demanded, knowing she was holding something back. What she said was not what he was expecting though.

"Perry, Ian Samuels is wearing fake jewelry."

"So?"

"So, why if he is sitting on a goldmine is he wearing fake jewelry, maybe he needs to be bought out, maybe his claims that he wants to hold onto his company is a lie, or maybe he is trying to ...well I get the impression he is not someone who likes to miss out on the good things in life."

"Debts?" he asked, she pursed her lips and shrugged, indicating what she believed had not yet been proven.

He rubbed his nose, yikes and he thought she had been flirting with him, she had been checking out his jewelry. "Any word from McIntyre?" this to Della, she nodded "Miss Reynolds confirmed your appointment she assured me that he would be here. He is curious to meet you apparently."

"I think we should go and talk to Mrs McIntyre," he decided. Paul who had been rummaging through the photos that included the delectable Mrs McIntyre , "I'm certainly up for that Mrs McIntyre looks like she would keep a mighty fine home and if she's lonely..."

"Not you, Della and I. Come on", he grabbed his hat and took her elbow dragging him with her so she had to run to keep up.

"What about Mr Samuels?"she asked.

"Oh," he squeezed her arm just above her elbow. He went back into his office.

"Mr Samuels, I suggest you return your hotel, and stay there until you hear from me later today."

"Do you think I am in danger?"

"No, but you are being watched, so I want you to keep it low key. Until I know who is following you and why at the very least.

* * *

><p>Perry pulled out of the driveway after having spoken to Mrs McIntyre, he moved the gears to allow himself to speed up quickly. Once they were back on the freeway he banged his hand on the steering wheel,"I don't get it Della, something stinks."<p>

"Mrs McIntyre didn't really seem at home there did she."

"She did say she mostly lived in their town apartment," Perry pointed out.

"Do you think Mr McIntyre is in on it, he is a friend of the Senator Grahams you know."

"How did you pick that up?" he asked. He didn't look at her.

"There was a photo of them in his games room, they were on the same tennis team, five years in a row, there were other photos too."

He laughed,"And I genuinely believed you wanted to powder your nose."

"Well I did, you insist on driving with the top down, I constantly have to fix up my hair and makeup."

"Good girl what else did you find out?"

"Not much his office was locked, there were no pictures of his wife to be seen. And a lot of dust."

"Dust, your criticising his housekeeping," he asked amused loving the way she only glanced up at him, the hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"That's just it Chief, a house like this would need a fleet of cleaners, this hardly looks like there is one."

He looked at her his eyebrow raised, she knew that he was twisting all of this information around in his head.

"Why would a rich man not get his house cleaned?" he mused.

"If he had guests he didn't want to be seen," she suggested.

"Or business negotiations that he didn't want to be seen, I got the impression that he doesn't use that house all that often."

He thought about what she said, "I think they are lying," Perry admitted."

"Them?"

"Yes, them, Samuels and Mrs McIntyre. He didn't added Laura's name to the list but he could have.

"So we find the evidence that proves they're lying," she mused and then added, "She didn't deny knowing Samuels."

"I think that one of them doesn't realise what they believe is not true."

"What do you mean?"

But he didn't answer he was lost in his own thoughts. He was too close to this case. To close to the people who were more involved than they let on.

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

He had forgotten her, Laura tapped her nails, on the dresser top, any other man she would be drowning her in flowers, jewels and invitations, but this was Perry and Perry was probably chasing some crazy killer to free some damsel in distress from the gas chamber.

He had already hurt her, she knew she had lost him, so now she would play, play to hurt, play to wound.

She did not ring him, she knew that he would turn up at her door sooner or later, he had needs that, she suspected, currently only she was fulfilling. She turned her attention to the business she had throwing herself in to her other love, her career. This area required only herself to drive her success, not afraid to use all her attributes to get what she wanted. She also had made some commitments that she did not dare break, not even to win back Perry Mason.

tbc...

_Sorry about the long delays hope you are still reading...raz_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Boss in?" Paul asked, Della nodded, Paul knocked and then entered. Della had been about to follow but stopped when Paul shut the door.

"Hey Perry."

"Hi Paul, I hope you've found some information that can help me make sense of this."

"I'm sorry to say I can Perry."

Perry looked at him and went to buzz Della, "Do you mind, if I tell you first," Paul interrupted him.

Perry removed his hand from the buzzer and folded them in front of him. "Go ahead.."

"Your man is not being blackmailed, he is doing the blackmailing, he has been having an affair with Mrs McIntyre. This affair has not ended." He looked at Perry, none of this was information they had not already suspected, Perry nodded, he liked to have his theories confirmed with evidence. He waved his hand for Paul to continue, "Samuels wants to sell his a company for a share in Belham Industries, he is trying to blackmail McIntyre into it. It looks like it goes through. Part of the agreement is no divorce for Mrs McIntyre though." He looked at Perry.

"I don't understand."

"Samuels wants to ensure that McIntyre doesn't divorce his wife, a curious request don't you think. McIntyre not likely to anyway particularly as the other owners of the company won't like bad publicity,"Paul told him.

"And who are they?

"Arthur Graham and Winston Paisley." Paul said dropping his eyes so he did not have to look at his friends reaction.

"The Senator?"Perry asked, Paul nodded, "What else do you know?" Perry asked, feeling sick inside.

"I think your client loves Mrs McIntyre but why settle for a bottle of milk..."

"If you can keep milking the cow, he wants to bleed McIntyre slowly."

"That's my guess. Maybe access to additional blackmail fodder."

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

Della read the letter from Ian Samuels, the claims he was making, the directions he had given them in writing. Perry had been silent since Paul had left, she wanted to go in but didn't want to interrupt him without cause. This crazy letter gave her that, she went into his office with only the briefest knock.

"Perry, the context of this letter doesn't make sense, he's jumbling up his legal terms..." Della had been looking down at the document that she was talking about as she had entered and had not in fact noticed that there was a second person in the office. She stopped dead and looked from Perry to the woman, "Please excuse me, I didn't know you had an appointment," she smiled apologetically. Only because he knew her so well did he notice the annoyed crinkles around her eyes. Not that he had company but that he had once again escaped from her ordered ideas of how an office should be run. Besides she never would have expressed a legal opinion in front of anyone, Paul excepted, and had cut herself off quickly. Then she realised who it was and her face became completely neutral, a curious reaction he thought.

"Why Perry, I didn't know you had hired a legal aide as well as a secretary, very thrifty," came the response of the icily beautiful woman that sat at the conference table. He was studying Della and did not pay any attention to Laura's comments.

"Hello Miss Paisley, please excuse me." Della's cheeks were pink as she retreated, Perry was leaning against his desk, his thoughts had moved away from the topic at hand but then Laura was demanding his attention again.

He glanced at Laura, he knew people underestimated Della, he constantly used it to his advantage, she had the same inquiring nature as his and her observational skills along with her intuition gave him a different perspective to work on. He was beginning to think maybe Laura did not like Della all that much. He could not have Della witness what he had to talk to Laura about. He didn't know how to tell her to leave, her presence had given him an immediate calm that he craved. "Can I get you some coffee, Miss Paisley?" Della asked.

"No thank you," Laura said.

"Della, Paul was waiting for some information from his agent, can you go and talk to him, find out where it is." Perry asked."Then get him to come here."

"Of course Chief, " she responded, she had already known he did not want her there and had retreated to the door. When it closed he turned his blue eyes back to Laura.

"You need to tell me what you have not told me," he said returning to their previous conversation, wishing he had had Della stay and listen.

"What on earth are you talking about?"she demanded.

"Charles McIntyre?"

"Did you meet with him?"

"No."

"So what is the problem."

"Your father knows him."

"Father knows a lot of people."

What is the deal with your father and Belham Industries?"

Her face was inscrutable, then a slight wave of offense came over her.

"Mr McIntyre is an industrial bully who bulldozers anyone in his way, I would have thought you would do better by your client than wave insinuations in the air."

"What I think is almost irrelevant at this point but I think that Samuels is lying to me," His tone suggested he did not think that Samuels was the only one lying to him.

"You were hired to find out who is blackmailing Mr Samuels, so far all you've done is dig up dirt on him and wave around nasty accusations, I'm not sure I even know who you are these days, " her eyes flashed with anger and defiance. "If you have any information about my client that you think will help him, you let me know."

The buzzer went, and Gerties voice came over.

"Mr Mason, your three o'clock appointment is here."

Laura had already picked up her hand bag and swept across to the rear door. "I have never been involved in fathers business, I have know idea why he would even know a man like McIntyre," she hissed as she headed out the door. He was still staring at the closed door when Gertie showed Mr McIntyre in, he crinkled his eyes in annoyance and where was Della. He thought, going over to greet the so called industrial bully. He was very aware that Laura had not answered his question.

"Gertie tell Della to come on through when she gets back. Have a seat Mr McIntyre." Perry said after shaking his hand, "Thank you for coming to see me, I understand you are a busy man."

"My secretary thought I should see you," he said, "She tells me that you wanted to see me about Ian Samuels, that you are representing him in some matter. So what is this about Mr Mason?"

"My client claims he is being blackmailed to sell off the controlling interest in his company, a controlling interest that you have publicly stated you want. Are you blackmailing Mr Samuels, Mr McIntyre?" Perry asked him.

McIntyre looked over the young lawyer, a knock on the door and Della's face, "You wanted to see me Mr Mason?" she asked.

"Yes, can you get Mr McIntyre some coffee and then join us, " he directed her.

She brought in a fresh pot, the aroma hung in the air like the question Perry had asked some minutes before. Perry introduced them.

She took a seat by the table. Perry glanced at her, he liked it better when she sat at his desk. He turned his eyes back to McIntyre.

"She said you were a straight shooter," McIntyre said. For a moment Perry thought that he was referring to Laura so he asked "Who?"

"Miss Reynolds, my secretary. No I'm not blackmailing your client. I would be tempted mind you, if I had anything on him, he is a nasty piece of work. I wouldn't have anything to do with him, except he has some exceptional scientists and design engineers contracted to him, I want them."

"You aren't after the technology then?"

"Its not my primary target. I've told Samuels this, he wants me to give him a share in Belham Industries."

"Would make an easy swap," Mason observed.

"I won't have that man associated with my business." McIntyre said."Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Samuels knows you aren't after the technology."

"The technology he has is never going to work, its worthless and so is his company."

Perry looked at Della, he could tell that she believed McIntyre, "Are you being blackmailed Mr McIntyre?"

Mr McIntyre looked at the lawyer, "I will not give in to blackmail, not now not ever. The boys know that, you'll forgive me Mr Mason, I have another appointment."

"Why won't you divorce your wife?" Perry asked, knowing he didn't have to spell out for the man that they had seen the evidence of her unfaithfulness.

Mr McIntyre looked from Perry to Della, and addressed his next statement to her, "Does he always use a mallet?" he asked her,

"Only when the truth keeps getting bricked over," she responded gently. He nodded.

"I'm a Catholic Mr Mason, until death do us part and all that. Also I knew what I was getting into before I signed up, I always do, just thought I could change her. I had enough friends warn me that wasn't going to happen, my bed, its where I will sleep."

"Thank you for coming," Perry said standing up, Della went over to the door and held it open for him with a smile. Perry realised after he left that he had said 'the boys' he wondered if he had misheard or if McIntyre was referring to his business partners, initially he had thought McIntyre had been referring to Samuels.

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

"Laura? You rang?"

"Yes I need a friend." she said with a pouty tone.

He laughed, "What? Not getting enough attention from your favourite lawyer?"

"No."

"I'll be there by lunchtime tomorrow."

"Good."

Laura stretched languidly, he smoked watching her with intent brown eyes.

"I thought you were going to marry him," he said, his blonde hair long at the front, hung covering half his face.

"He has a distraction that I need to get rid of," she said.

"I don't get the impression that he would take kindly to you sharing yourself around."

"Being with you is not sharing, its therapy."

"You should marry me Laura, atleast we would have fun, and atleast you and I are honest with each other."

"Are we?"

"Yes, of course we are, so what is it you are not telling me about this?"

She rolled away from him, so she didn't have to watch the amusement in his face. "He called out another womans name, and when he sleeps, he dreams, he mumbles her name constantly, it is a little distracting." He didn't laugh though, he touched her shoulder gently.

" I can't imagine there is a woman out there who wouldn't fall beneath your grace."

"Neither did I."

"So what's different?"

"I love him, I've always loved him," even before Robert. She had thought that the ghost of Robert had kept them apart, that Perry's guilt at taking his best friend's girl had put up a barrier. One that she believed she was successful chipping away at. They'd had nothing to be guilty about, they had not come together until after he had died, it was his death that had brought them closer together. She had left him a number of times but she had always returned him, last time it had been different, he had let her go easier than before. That was three years ago. She knew he was flat out on cases, building his reputation, building his successes, he was just as ambitious as her, she knew that, they just measured it in a different way. She wanted power, he wanted success for his poor feeble clients, as long as it rubbed off on his own image. The difference between them was she openly acknowledged what she wanted, while he kidded himself that he did it for the benefit of his clients.

"Really truelly."

"Completely."

"There is a connection between you both."

"Yes, only our past, he says. His office ornament distracts him, I didn't notice it last time, I thought the distance between us was because he was working so hard, I thought a bit of space would be good, but she slipped into that space, I don't think he is actually aware that he is letting some piece of office stationary get in the way of us being where we are meant to be."

"And where is that?"

"Together. Forever. Successful and powerful"

"But?" He knew that it wasn't all.

"But I can't be with someone who doesn't love me completely. I want him to love me completely."

"Is it a matter of a push?" He watched her trying to see the truth in her statements knowing that she wasn't telling him something, suspecting that Laura was getting pushed by the only person he knew her to be scared of.

"Maybe, I'm running out of time though and if its not just a push well then she can't have him."

He didn't have to ask her whose timeline she was on, he was under the same thumb, and while it might come with wealth and power, the duties at times were beyond what a man or woman should have to pay. He turned her face to his, understanding in his eyes.

"Oh, you want me on sabotage duty."

"Yes."

"I hope she is pretty," he commented, she glared at him.

"Find her weakness."

He kissed her shoulder and then rolled up to have a shower.

"James."

"Yes Laura,"

"You'll have to get a hair cut, I doubt she is into poets."

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

"Can I give you a hand with those?"

Della looked up at a pair of smiling green eyes, handsome face, and blonde hair a little longer than convention, instinct told her that when a impossibly handsome man offered her a hand at the end of a court day something was up, she smiled her thanks, but as he went to take one of her brief cases, "No thanks, I can manage, " she added to her smile. She saw a flash of disconcertion run across his face, he was not used to being brushed off, and he had not expected it.

She gathered the briefs together and while top heavy she managed to carry them down to her car.

She saw him two days later, "Ah if it isn't Miss Manage." he said, "can I offer you a coffee?"

Her curiosity was aroused, she knew this was not a coincidence that he was here. She glanced at her watch, she had twenty minutes before she was expected back in the office.

"Why not," she said, he held his hand out towards a booth, she nodded and sat opposite him.

"I'm James Phillip Agnew," he introduced himself, "JP." Her eyes ran over him, he did not look like a JP.

"Della Street." she replied, "What are you doing in town Mr Agnew?"

"Following some new business."

"And what business is that."

"Show business of course, why else come to Hollywood?" his clothes were expensive, and he had a gold pinky ring. Even his after shave was expensive, one thing she knew for sure he was not in town chasing secretaries.

"And what brought you into court, chasing down clients?"

"I wanted to see the up and coming Perry Mason in action." he said,"Well, I was waiting for a friend and then I was ditched, lawyers they just don't seem to realise that lunch and dinner are more important than justice." He was charming, and quite handsome, but he was lying.

"And then you saw me and you immediately fell in love?" she said. He looked at her not hiding the surprise at her sharpness of tongue. He had not expected that "So you have tracked me down."

Della had decided that whatever the reason he had he was not going to tell her and she did not feel like playing along. Their coffees arrived. He was momentarily lost for words. But she saw how quickly he reformed the lie, "I am a writer, family money obviously keeps me going," he had noticed her assess his outfit, "I am writing a murder mystery, thus the interest in your boss, thus the interest in you,"

"Well Mr Agnew I am flattered, terribly, I am sure that Mr Mason would be happy to talk to you, if you want to make an appointment, I believe he has some openings around about June 1955." She stood up, "Thanks for the coffee." she stood up "It was interesting meeting you Mr Agnew."

He stood up in protest, "But Miss Street you haven't finished your coffee yet?"

"Did you want to tell me some more stories?" she asked him politely.

"Yes, I mean no..."

"Good day." she said with a smile.

He watched her leave, he sucked in his breathe, he had underestimated her, completely, he had underestimated her because Laura had. Laura's little pussycat had quite the sharp claws. He laughed, this was going to be fun.

James knew he had blown it, and decided the best way to tackle it was to be overt, he sent her a massive bunch of flowers to her office, and followed with an invitation for dinner. Perry walked into the office just as she was trying to refuse acceptance of them from the delivery man. Paul came barelleing after him, his eyes took in the flowers, and Della's annoyed expression, "Having trouble fending off your admirer's again?" he teased her. Perry's face was grim.

"Some young wolf, with very suspicious motives." Della responded to Paul as he signed the receipt card and waved the delivery man on his way.

"I'm sure they're fairly clear motives." Paul grinned, "no reason to throw out the flowers.

"He pretended to bump into me at court, then he showed up at Clay's."

"Show me the card." Paul said, She handed it to him, "Mr Smooth." Paul observed.

"Mr Slick,"Della said, "He's prettier than half the women in Hollywood and he knows it." Della commented. At that statement Perry relaxed a bit.

"Mind if I check him out," Paul asked in super casual tones. Perry gave him a sideways glance

"Not at all, only if he is really really, rich and he is out to marry me then you can back off."

"You got it beautiful."

Perry marveled at Paul doing his own bit of Mr smooth, he knew if he had have suggested it she would have adamantly refused, although, his motives were probably slightly different from Paul's. He didn't to stop to give that thought any more consideration. He knew he had to face his own personal problems sooner or later...

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

He turned up at her door, his tie was loose and his hair slightly mussed, "Are you going to let me in?" he asked, he was keyed up, this would be the perfect time to shut him out, let him get so wound up that in his weakness he agreed to marry her.

"I don't need a neglectful lover Perry, I don't have time to chase you, not if this is just a pleasant distraction from your work." He laughed at her, and leaned against her door his eyes running up and down her body, "Oh Laura, I am quite aware that you won't chase anyone, even if it is me?"

"What do you mean even if it is you."

"Our history, us, that's why we are together isn't?"

"Because of our past, not because of our future? You are such a charmer sometimes Perry."

But then he held out his hand to her, "Come here Laura." He held out his hands to her. "We need to talk you and I, I need some answers,"

"Is that all you want from me Perry answers. Is there nothing else you want from me?"

"Maybe it is to hide in the past, is there anything wrong with that? I need you to trust me though Laura, I don't understand why you don't trust me."

"Says the man who won't include me in his future."

"How did we get here?" he asked, confusion in his voice, concern for her in his eyes.

"How can I trust you Perry, I don't even trust myself, I don't know how to trust any more, " tears filled her eyes as she looked at him, so vulnerable, so scared. For once it was a fear that was not feigned.

"Let me in and find out why you should trust me." She did let him in, she took him into her arms, and into her bed. She felt like he had put her through a test. That he was offering her a chance to get back something they had lost. She had too many commitments to other people, people who controlled her future, so she made him forget what he wanted to pursue, she knew it was only temporary though.

In the morning he was dressed and standing at her window waiting for her, he had put off the discussion long enough.

"McIntyre is not blackmailing Ian Samuels, Samuels is sleeping with Mrs McIntyre and despite this her husband won't give her a divorce."

"How does any of that help my client keep control of his stock? Someone is blackmailing him."

"Why is he your client Laura? Belham industries is no stranger to you," his voice had taken on an edge, one she had only ever heard him direct at other people,"Why did you take his case, when he so clearly could be instigating the ruin of your fathers company? Who are you protecting, it is certainly not Ian Samuels." he challenged her, she stood up and glared at him, he pushed her further, "Is there someone else in your life Laura, someone you love?"

She laughed at that at the absurdity of him accusing her of loving someone else. Wavering only for a moment at the thought that he had had her followed. Fear brought anger out.

"I am not on trial here. And I think I have made it clear that the only man I have ever loved is you, but I don't fit into your requirements of devoted unquestioning adoring, boring and accommodating. " She opened up the door to force him to leave, "And Perry, I never intend to be that woman, I never thought you were a coward, but that is what you are, you are too scared to love me, you prefer something safe. You need to leave." He looked at her then strode out the door, he felt strangely released.

"I'll have my office contact Mr Samuels to advise we will not be representing him any longer."

Her eyebrow was raised and her face stoney as she watched him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

Wilful, that was the word that kept going around her head wilful and spoilt, Della Street, sat at her tiny kitchenette table in her small unit.

The bed was tucked away in the wall. She should pull it down and try and get some sleep. There was no chance of that tonight, no chance of her boss calling her. Tonight she was fairly certain he had taken Laura Paisley out to dinner. He had put a call through to the service. It was as if he didn't see the lies she wove around him. Della sighed, Laura had such power to hurt him, her heart ached for him.

The report in the newspaper that day had raised the issue of that particular merger with Mr Paisley, he had responded that nothing would make him happier but they were both independent career minded individuals and the paper would have to wait and see along with the rest of them.

Della could not talk to anyone about it. Jane would only offer her silence because Della rejected her take on the whole situation. She'd already told Paul off for daring to gossip. Although she suspected the Detective was really trying to provoke a reaction from her or find out how much she knew. And Perry she had never been afraid to talk to him about anything before. Oh, she knew sometimes she had to pick her moments, if he was digesting something he didn't like to be interrupted until he had or plan formulated. Then he expected her to pick apart or ask questions or offer observations, or at very least offer an opinion. Until now that is.

On this case other than her opening comments she had offered nothing, only responding only to request and carrying out any tasks with an efficiency that the attorney probably took for granted. She let her thoughts return to Laura. She was not a woman who could ever elicit much sympathy from other women.

Laura saw them all as either competition or as help and beneath her feet. Della had felt it from the first time she had met her. The memory of that day was startlingly clear.

"Hello, I'm looking for Perry Mason," cool feminine tones had issued out of a woman spectacularly beautiful and groomed in a manner that left Della feeling a little bit shabby.

"Hello," Della had responded with a smile, standing up and coming around from her desk, "I'm Della Street Mr Mason's secretary," she introduced herself, fully aware of this women, who although roughly the same height managed to convey a sense of looking down at Della.

"Really. You're his secretary? I was expecting someone much older, he told me you were very experienced."

Della bit her tongue, the way that Miss Paisley said 'experienced' had nasty connotations attached to it. She had known who the woman was as soon as she walked through the door.

"Mr Mason is out to lunch, at the moment, I'm not expecting him back this afternoon. Can I let him know you called Miss...?" Della asked politely, her tones warm and friendly.

"Miss Paisley," the woman confirmed, "I believe I have spoken to you on the phone."

"Oh of course," Della confirmed, normally Della would have offered to help at this point, to ask if there was something that she could do to assist instead she said,"Would you like me to make you an appointment for tomorrow. We've just had a cancellation at eleven?" Dela offered instead.

The womans face was ice as she examined the secretary, "You mean he actually keeps his appointments, I hope you haven't broken his spirit with too much training and scheduling. He was never one for by the book."

"That's what Mr Mason has me for." The words were out of Della's mouth before she could clamp them off. Della gave an embarrassed smile and continued hurriedly with, "Can I book you in then?"

Laura Paisley looked Della Street over from top to bottom,"Thankyou dear," she said in tones that could have frozen a summer day before turning on her heel and exiting. Della had slumped in her seat, that was great she had just managed to stoke the ire of not only there newest client, but the on and again off again girlfriend of the boss. The visit the the next had gone no better...

The doorbell went off bringing Della back to her oneroom bedsit, on a night when the boss was unlikely to break her boredom with a new case and where for once she had little interest in new evidence on the current case. It didn't stop her heart beating unaccountably faster when she answered the buzz, "Yes?"

"Hey Beautiful, its me can you let me up?" Paul asked.

"Do I need a chaperon?" she replied relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"No, I'll be good, coffee only no hooch, I can't get hold of Perry and I want to run some things past you."

She let him up and they made small talk while she made them coffee. He sat at her kitchenette table, going over the stuff from the case.

"Della didn't Perry say Samuels said he wouldn't tell Perry who the woman was?"

"Yesss" she agreed thoughtfullly.

"And when he asked Laura about it she never spilled until she dropped the file in his lap."

"How did she know, did he tell her if it was a secret why did he tell Laura?" they spoke over the top of each other as they came to the same conclusion.

"Suppose he didn't tell her do you think there's a connection between Laura and Charles McIntyre," Paul said, he watched the conflict cross Della's face, he knew the cause even if she didn't.

"I have a confession Paul," Della said, not meeting his eyes. Paul sat up to attentions 'Oh brother' he thought, he had teased them both with insinuations and casual remarks he was in no way needing to hear Della confess she was in love with her boss, his boss, his friend.

"Ah,... oh I'm not good with confessions Della may be you should talk to a priest." the coffee cup rattled as he put it backdown.

"Its about Laura," she admitted.

"Okay, go ahead," she saw the relief flash in his eyes and did not understand it.

"I think she's lying to us, I think she's lying to Perry."

"Is that all, I could have told you that from the get go," he waved his hand at her as if batting a fly away. "Thing with Laura is not only does she think she is smarter than just about everyone else, she actually is."

"But not Perry."

"No, not Perry, but he has a massive blindspot when it comes to Laura. A blindspot as big as Texas."

"That's because he loves her," Della said softly.

Paul guffawed at that, "Thinks he loves her, there's a difference."

* * *

><p><strong>TCOT...<strong>

"Paul, I want you to find out what the connection is between Mr Paisley, Senator Graham, and Laura. I think we may have been looking in the wrong direction, and Paul, also..."

Paul looked up from his notebook to Perry, but Perry wasn't looking at him, "this has to stay between you and me." Perry glanced at the door that separated him from Della.

"Probably a bad idea, she'll find out" at Perry's frown he amended with, "You're the boss." he exited, he had not asked why they were still carrying on the investigations if he had discharged Ian Samuels as his client. As he walked out the door smiling, he had been waiting for ten years to dig into Laura's carrying ons, her actions would reveal herself more than his expressions of doubt to Perry ever would.

"Della" Perry buzzed through to her.

"Yes Chief?"

"Get me an appointment with Miss Reynolds."

"Mr McIntyre's secretary?".

"That's the one, maybe we should take her out to lunch somewhere, somewhere private."

"What both of us?"

"Yes."

"Okay chief." He heard voices, a brief knock and then the door open, Della said, "Lt Foster is here to see you Perry."

"Bring him in, and bring your pad."

"Mason, do you know Samuels, Ian Samuels?"

"Why Sgt are you looking for him?"

"No, I have him, rather the coroner has him, he's been murdered."

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Perry, the police want to question me, they want me to go down to headquarters for questioning, Perry they found my fingerprints." Laura sounded scared, really scared. He was still angry with her, but he knew one thing, she hadn't murdered Samuels, she wasn't capable of that. Even more than that, from Paul's report, the night that Samuels was killed, Laura had herself a very strong alibi.

"We'll meet you down there, thirty minutes, it will be okay," he assured her. He was fairly certain that they had nothing more than the fingerprints on her, if she had have removed anything from the room she was sure to have stashed it somewhere exceedingly safe. He felt the blood drain from his face.

"Della, " he barked as he hung up the phone, Della was smart enough to know what had been going on, he should stop insulting her intelligence by only keeping her half informed. He did not need her permission to make bad personal decisions, she had never been anything but supportive there was no reason that would change now. He needed her, he needed her by his side, not on the other side of a closed office door.

"Yes Chief," she said coming to stand in the doorway. He looked up, she was hovering in the doorway.

"Will you come here?" he asked her. He gestured for her to sit down. She did, sitting opposite him, notepad at the ready.

"You won't need your notepad," he told her. Obediently she placed it on his desk and looked up at him. He looked tired, she thought, tired and worried, she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him smile, let alone the last time he had laughed. He looked like he had lost weight. She waited patiently for him to speak.

"Laura Paisley has been called downtown for questioning. I don't know who killed Samuels but I know it wasn't her." He dropped his eyes first, annoyed at himself, he twisted his pinky ring. She sensed he wanted to tell more, she knew he was in his own way reaching out to her after the last months of keeping her at arms length. But he was her boss and he had no reason to explain his behaviour to her, she was just his secretary after all. As the silence stretched out she broke it with soft warm tones, "Chief, do you want me to come to head quarters with you?"

He reached out his hand across the desk to her, "Would you?"

Her eyes widened in surprise at his doubt, "Of course, you know that, anything you need." His eyes bored into her, as if he was trying to find some truth.

Her heart ached for him he was in a place she understood well enough. Feeling so responsible for someone. Loving someone who returned that love in strange and questionable ways. She squeezed his hand briefly then stood up, "Lets go Chief." Her idea of a Friday night was not sitting at headquarters waiting on Laura Paisley. She knew how hard it must have been for him to ask her, knew that he couldn't be completely unaware of how far away he had pushed her over the past few months, but then again he dwelled in dark places at times. He helped her on with her coat, she looked back over her shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile, his face was grim but his eyes smiled at her, and he gave her shoulders a quick squeeze before guiding her out.

After Perry had spoken to the Police they did not question Laura for more than fifteen minutes and most of that was routine inquiry stuff. They politely thanked her for her help. Foster excessively gracious. Perry was sure that there had been other phone calls made, made by persons with much greater influence than him. Foster was treating Laura almost as if he was afraid of her, not a reaction Perry had managed to elicit from any of the police on their home territory as yet, wary yes, afraid no.

Della waited in the foyer, a couple of police that she knew stopped to chat, but when they found out she was waiting for Laura Paisley they moved on. A curious reaction she thought given some of the criminals she had sat there waiting for. She waited by the counter. She heard the conversation before she saw the two men speaking, one was Sergeant Holcomb. The man Perry had observed due to his inability to see past the obvious had been lucky to climb to that rank, "Well get your kit, we have to go back out, the coroner wants us to look for something."

"What?"

"Some chemical, Perstaburaline or something, I got it written down."

"And why can't it wait until morning, I thought the Paisley woman was already pulled in."

"Yes but she's lawyered up, Mason of all people."

"Well who else would do it, he is her boyfriend,"

"No way, what's he going out with a witch like her, when he's got the most..." a solid elbow in his ribs brought the young constable to a coughing silence.

"Miss Street, I didn't see you there,"Sgt Holcomb covered the coughing fit of his younger colleague rather smoothly.

"Hello Sergeant, Constable," she greeted them both, her smile did not reveal whether she had overheard them or not, "They aren't sending you back out, surely your shift has finished," she said with a smile.

"Yea we've got to go and check for some..." again the younger man was cut of by the sergeant elbowing him.

"You know we love our overtime same as you Miss Street, comes with the job," Holcomb said with a friendly grin, the hostility he felt towards Mason did not extend to his pretty secretary.

"Certainly does," she agreed.

"Good evening Miss."

"Good evening gentlemen." she replied. The two policeman walked off

"Why did you do that?"The younger man asked.

"You don't want to be talking about details of the case in front of Miss Street, Foster wouldn't like it."

"She's a doll."

"Ha, don't be distracted by that pretty face, she's observant and she is smart, that's what she is, and everything you've just said is going to be repeated back to her boss. She can make a policeman talk better finger of whiskey."

"I don't get why he would waste time with that lawyer when he has got that at his fingertips."

"I don't think she's that type."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Rumour has it she gave Eldridge's son a tap on the nose when he tried to get fresh. You know how much money those boys are made of? I'm just saying she's a professional. Could have taken him to the cleaners, just goes and gets herself a job with a workaholic. Foster doesn't even think that Mason realises Miss Street is female, and you know Burger had asked her to work for him twice, and he never asks for the pretty ones, he knows how good she is. "

The young man laughed, "You may be right, she may be smart but she's still a doll."

**TCOT...**

Perry and Della drove Laura out to her parents house. Laura was scared so badly she didn't even care that Perry brought his secretary with him. He walked her into the house, spoke briefly to Mr Paisley gave Laura a pat on the cheek and told her he would call her the next day. Arthur Paisley walked him to the door, his eyes noted the presence of his secretary in the car. "Why did the police pull Laura in, a bit excessive isn't it?"

"Foster has never had any love for me, he might just be trying to stir me up,"Perry said. He wasn't that convincing.

"At Laura's expense?" Mr Paisley asked.

"Of course the presence of her fingerprints at the crime scene didn't help," Perry observed soberly.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow Perry."

"Ok," they shook hands. Perry hesitated, then he turned and left. Arthur Paisley watched him go, his wife would be tending Laura, she would need feminine sympathy. Time enough tomorrow for damage control, he went and poured himself a stiff drink. He had already done what was necessary.

"Are you okay chief?" Della asked him as they headed back to town, she had glimpsed the he dark circles under his eyes and worried look on his face, apparent even in the dim light of the car. He glanced at her, the hint of a smile on his lips.

"I think I'm coming good, " he told her in warm tones she had not heard for some time. She felt warm all over and gave him a small shy smile in return.

**TCOT...**

There was a gentle tap on the door, Perry didn't turn from where the stood staring out through the glass doors. He didn't have to, 7.30am on a Saturday morning only two people he knew were crazy enough to appear without phoning.

"Have you had breakfast?" soft tones that caressed him, tones that knew he hadn't eaten, probably knew he hadn't slept, the waft of coffee reached his nose and forced him to turn. She was smiling at him, as he had known she would be, tinged with concern, that smile that was patient but just a tad disproving at the lack of care he showed himself. He watched her as she put the coffee and the bag of food down on the table. He watched her as she bent over and pulled out the coffee cups and plates, his eyes followed her as she unwrapped the egg and bacon sandwiches and poured the coffees, she brought it over to him. Up close it was obvious he had not slept, his eyes had that haunted look, and he couldn't focus but at the same time seemed to be staring off into space. There fingers touched and she wanted to place her hands over his to warm them. She let him wrap his hands around the cup.

"Where do you want me to start Chief?" she probed gently, he moved his eyes from the swirling black liquid to hers.

"I want us to start at the beginning," he said, his tone dark, he was angry with himself.

"Okay..." she encouraged him. He didn't speak up, "Who is our client Counselor?" her hand reached out for his forearm."You know Della, I have a feeling that if we don't find the killer then it very well might be me." He said, fingers pulling at his lips and one hand thrust deep in his pocket, his shoulders held defensively.

"We better get cracking then you couldn't have Paul and I unemployed and thrown out on the street now could we."

He looked into her eyes, his eyes fierce and hooded. Yet her teasing brought a twinkle back into them.

"I can think of only one thing worse than you not working for me," he said.

She put her hand on her hip and flickered her eyelids, in a slight roll." And what would that be Chief?" she asked.

"You working for Hamilton Burger."

"Well I'm sure we can make certain that doesn't happen," she said her voices assuming those crisp businesslike tones that made him shiver. Not that he actually noticed his reaction. His mind was busy on what had happened, on the details. She had told him about the search by the police for the anti rigour drug, Paul was checking it out, but the value was that he knew whoever killed Samuels, it had not been spur of the moment, it had been planned, but the frenzy of the attack, it didn't make sense.

They sat at the conference table and sketched out what they both knew, about the fake stockholder, the designs that McIntyre said were useless, the engineers and scientists he was trying to lure over, the information that Laura had provided, the tenuous connections between McIntyre, Grahams and Paisley. It was a mess. So many fingers pointing in so many directions, Della sighed, Perry glanced at her from where he had resumed his position staring out the window. He opened his mouth to start speaking but was interrupted by a dissatisfied looking Foster

It was evident by the immediate attack of his questioning that he was highly suspicious of the lawyers role in the whole affair. Trying to find out why Perry had dropped him as a client. Perry answered his questions calmly, until the Foster opened the door to look out, glancing back at Della he turned back to Perry, "Convenient alibi," he commented in annoyance. He was certain that Perry Mason was holding out on him. Perry suspected Foster did not like being instructed to keep away from Laura as a person of interest. From Fosters attitude he was certain that this is what happened. He also knew if it was his own investigation he would want answers from Laura, more convincing than what she had given.

"Anything else ?" Perry growled.

"Nothing else, thank you for your time Mr Mason." Foster's eyes ran over Della before he left. Perry and Della stared at each other for a moment, in silence, after Foster left, she didn't have to tell him how much she disliked Foster.

"I'll make some coffee then type these up," she said, knowing that he needed a break.

Perry paced his office. He wanted to know what the connection was, Paul still had not found out the details, the details that explained how they were all connected, that explained why Ian Samuels had been murdered. He rubbed his brow, the details that identified who had actually murdered Samuels. He knew that Foster was gunning for him. Laura had refused to tell him anything even now, wouldn't let him go around there had claimed migraine and inferred other female issues kept her from seeing him.

**TCOT...**

The police investigation went around and around in circles. They reached another week without achieving any real results. What made it worse was that they didn't have a client, there was no reason to keep investigating, but Perry could not let it go. Laura continued to deflect his questions, there relationship had cooled significantly.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Della asked, it was after 7 the rest of the office had left two hours ago.

"Paul report in yet?"

"His flight gets in in the morning."

"What time?I'll pick him up," he said.

"Eleven thirty."

"Okay, no you go on home. Maybe a couple of days off will clear our minds."

"Perry if they don't find the murderer, there may never be any answers," she said softly. It was eating away at him, this case that wasn't a case, the murder with no client, the liars who were all liars.

"It'll be okay," he said, he meant he'd be okay, "see you on Monday."

"Bye." he had returned to staring out the darkened windows, she watched him for a long moment before leaving him to his brooding. He knew when she'd gone, could feel her absence. He had never minded being alone, had never really given it a thought, but tonight as he stared he wished she had have stayed with him.

**TCOT...**

"Hello?" Della answered the phone. It was Saturday night and she was spending it catching up on her letter writing, having turned down two dates and a night out at the movies with the girls. Strange that this case that did not eat into the hours like a normal case was more exhausting than she was used to experiencing she wanted some time to herself without unspoken tensions and worrying what she shouldn't be saying, even with Perry's declaration to start from the beginning there were still areas where she did not feel free to voice an opinion.

"Della?" a familiar voice seeped out of the phone making her stomach clench.

Immediately she pulled the pad and pencil by the phone closer to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked concern wiping out the warmth that spread through her at the sound of his voice.

"Nothings wrong," Perry responded after a moments hesitation, did he only ever ring her when something was wrong, no, he rang her when he was bored, or wanted to think out loud, and now he was ringing her to get her to run interference, he thought he owed her enough that he should be honest.

"My uncle and his wife, Ellen, are attending a family picnic tomorrow on Ellen's side," he spilled out, "If you aren't doing anything I thought you might come with me and Paul for a dreadful day speaking to nosy people that I am not even related to."

She laughed, "You make it sound extremely uninviting Counselor," she pointed out. "Are you setting me up to run interference?"

He smiled, she could pick him like a low lying apple.

"Will you come with me?" he pleaded, "I am a desperate man,"

"I'd have to forgo my housecleaning, " she mused. It had been months since they had all gone out together on a weekend. Weeks since they had gone out for dinner anywhere other than Clay's. It might be nice to hang out without dancing around the case file that was Ian Samuels and was not closed...

"I'll send my cleaner over on Monday," he was wheedling now.

She laughed at his persistence, "It can't be that bad?"

"I'm trying to prevent it being so," he continued pleading his case.

"What time?" Della conceded unable to resist him.

"I'll pick you up at 11?"

"Ok, see you tomorrow," she replied.

"Tomorrow, bye." He held the phone until he heard the click at her end.

**TCOT...**

"You must have an opinion on this Della?" Dr Robert Mason asked her, having gotten a rise out of Perry only to watch Della calm him with a brief touch of her finger on his forearm. Robert Mason turned his full attention to her. There was some hundred odd people gathered around a number of bbq's with picnic baskets galore and a table set up with free flowing drinks. Ellen had packed sufficient for the five of them and was currently escorting Paul around introducing him to every single female that she was related to, much to the amusement of both Perry and Della.

"Do you think that attorneys have a moral obligation to refuse a guilty person?" she asked Robert Mason, Perry's Uncle, turning the question back on him.

"Of course," he declared in a booming voice that reminded her fairly strongly of Perry's own, strong enough to make her smile. When he was in court, he had that same arrogance, except she had never thought of it as arrogance in Perry. In Perry in was self assurance, confidence, and determination, most of all determination. She considered that maybe other people saw him much like she saw his uncle, it gave her pause.

"But as a doctor you don't have that moral obligation to refuse an evil person help, a person that may have or may go on to kill?" she asked him.

Perry stepped back letting her voice calm him completely feeling his breathing return to normal and let himself enjoy her questioning, enjoy the way his uncle had underestimated her. His annoyance with himself at rising to his uncle's bait fading. This was going to be fun.

"Yes," Robert's tone indicating he saw no connection between the issues.

"So you believe you should do everything you can do to save a life, everything you possibly can?" Della quizzed.

"It is my duty as a doctor," He said without hesitation.

"Because you're a doctor, not because you are a man?"

"Doctors take the oath very seriously, surely you know this?"

"Yes, I had heard..." she mused softly, she cocked her head and her hazel eyes considered him at length, "I just don't understand how you can criticise the same aspirations in someone else, to stop someone dieing no matter what, not even taking into account that that someone in the majority of Perry's cases has been proven to be innocent."

"On technicalities if I hear correctly," he pointed out, she smiled at him, and Perry could see his Uncle almost purr, under the ministrations of Della's smile,

"Yes that is true," she turned to Perry, "Would you mind getting me a drink?" she asked him. He minded very much leaving her side, he smiled, he found it difficult to refuse her a direct request when she looked straight into his eyes. "Certainly," he agreed, giving her a slight bow, he left them.

"Of course," Della turned her attention back to Robert Mason and continued as if she hadn't paused, "all those technicalities were later proven by straight out confessions by the guilty party or by the finding further evidence, so even if you disagree there are at least a twenty people alive, innocent people alive, because Perry demanded justice for them and was not afraid to use court processes and technicalities or afraid to believe his clients when nobody else did."

He lit himself a cigarette and watched her, "You think better a hundred guilty men go free than one innocent man be sent to death?"

"Don't you?" she asked him.

"I never thought about it." He shrugged and his eyes ran up and down her, he was not even aware that he had done that. "You are very passionate about justice aren't you." It was a comment not a question.

"Aren't you, don't you think it is important to have people care enough to walk the line even when everyone else thinks you're guilty?"

"I don't have to Miss Street, if I am ever in trouble I know exactly where I will come. But I think you might be a good influence on him at least."

"You just enjoy stirring him up don't you?" she said, he grinned at her perceptiveness, and nodded, "Always have, my dear, always have. I seem to have a special gift for it too," he laughed, "He is so serious. Life is not all about work you know, I'm afraid he is not going to realise that until it is too late."

"His work is important," she protested.

"So's mine, I reckon I do my patients more justice by enjoying life outside of work, what point fixing them up just to send them back to the office or the factory?"

"You know he is no different from you in that sense, he believes people should get a second chance."

"Oh he is very different from me," Robert disputed her.

"I don't think so."

"'If you were in my life, you would be my wife not my secretary," he said with a cheeky grin.

"I wouldn't make a very good wife," Della retorted, "picket fences make me want to run."

"So … you are a volunteer on these crazy missions he always goes on, tracking down liars to free liars, breaking and entering, subterfuge."

"It beats attending PTA meetings."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"I retract my previous statement about your good influence. I think you could possibly be just as bad as him,"

"I hope so."

"You hope what?' Perry asked handing her a drink, smiling at her cheeky grin.

"Your Miss Street was telling me she found the life of the crazy missions a suitable alternative to the picket fence." Perry grinned and toasted Della, how could hearing his uncle call her 'his Miss Street' make him feel so comfortable, he turned back to his uncle,

"That uncle, is why we make the perfect team." he said with a wink at Della.

"I can see that, shall we go and save Paul, I think he is getting ambushed by Ellen's aunties." Robert Mason drew their attention away from each other and to the suffering's of their friend,

* * *

><p>"I do it too you know." Ellen said approaching Della with drinks. Della smiled at her, she was a very warm lady and Della felt comfortable with her.<p>

"Do what?" she asked.

"Compare them," replied Ellen, making Della laugh.

"Guilty," she admitted, because that was exactly what she had been doing.

"Sometimes I can't believe they are so alike, yet in other ways," Ellen said.

"Other ways?" Della prodded.

"Well," Ellen circled the top of her glass with her finger, Robert had met Della once and he was enamored, he had raved about her to Ellen. Having spent even this amount of time with the young woman she could understand what he was on about "Robert doesn't take anything seriously," Ellen explained, "not money, not law, not even medicine at times."

Della got the impression that was not what she was originally going to say, even if it was true. She sipped her drink, Ellen glanced at her, "Have you met any of the others?"

"The others?" she asked not sure who Ellen meant.

"Perry's brothers, the other uncles."

"I met Phillip, briefly, that was nearly two years ago," Della replied, "He doesn't talk about them much," she bit her lip, she knew better than to make a personal comment about Perry, in any circumstance.

"Its alright Della, I won't run off to the newspapers," Ellen said, immediately understanding Della's chagrin. Della blushed slightly and shook her head to try and stop herself, "Its just so much of what he does gets used against him. Even his war record, its not fair, he still keeps an eye on his boys you know."

"I imagine he does. So he talks about his troops but not his family," Ellen said softly, her eyes watching the young secretary who blushed more hotly now.

"I can imagine he dislikes the intrusion from the press into his private life," Ellen waved her hand, " So you don't know why my Robert is the black sheep or how we all fit together with the Paisleys, the Masons and the Gilberts, its all a bit sordid," Ellen shook her head. "No, those stories can wait until you know me better and we are good enough friends that you don't tar me with the brush some of those others should be tarred with." She held out her hand, "I talk too much, it gets me into trouble," she admitted, "Come on, lets go and join the others."

Della took her arm, she was beginning to think they were already friends, "You know one of the traits Perry Mason requires in his staff?"

"No. What?"

"Curiosity, so it is positively mischievous of you to tell me all of that with no details."

"Don't worry Della, you stick around, all those secrets are bound to be flushed out sooner or later."

* * *

><p>His uncle leaned against the railing, they were watching the girls talking together, Paul was moving over to intervene in their circle, taking a break from the pursuit of Ellen's single relatives. He watched his nephew, watching Della, he in fact rarely took his attention from her, his eyes yes, but Robert guessed that Perry was more than completely able to describe every detail about her, he also guessed that Perry hadn't a clue. His mischievous side wanted to tease his nephew about the ridiculousness of that. He shook his head.<p>

"How's Laura?" Robert asked instead.

"Laura?" Perry glanced at him, "She's coping."

"She couldn't join us?" his uncle probed.

"She's at a luncheon with the family" Perry said, but realised he hadn't even thought to invite her. His uncle knew he was going to get no where with subtlety.

"You know if you marry Laura she won't allow you to have Della as your secretary," Robert had decided on the direct approach.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you marry Laura..."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well every time she rings her bell you go running, isn't that what you are doing now? Cleaning up a mess that you don't even know who created."

"No."

"Really?" he stared at his nephew, "As long as you know what you will lose if you choose Laura."

"I don't understand what this has to do with Della."

"Trust me, I know this, I know women, and those two you can't have them both."

"Della is my secretary, what has she got to do with Laura?"

"Only you can figure that, I don't think either will tell you, I don't think Della knows and I think Laura's only demand will be that you send your loyal efficient secretary on her way."

"She wouldn't do that she knows how important Della is to me, what a difference she has made to my business."

"That my boy, is exactly why she can't allow you to spend sixteen hour days –six or is it seven days a week? With your secretary."

"Only when we are on a case?"

"Are you on a case now?" his uncle asked pointedly,

"No."

"Della attacked me fairly soundly when I criticised you, all in a very calm, logical manner."

"She believes in what we do."

"I can see that."

"She believes in me," Perry added, unsure why he felt the need to add this to his uncle.

"What about Laura, boy?" Robert asked softly, gently prodding his nephew to think about what he was doing. Asking the question no one else would. He had heard the rumours well enough to guess the rest. Perry sighed and turned to look out at the crowd, not meeting his uncle's eye.

"No Laura, Laura wants me to be part of her package, an image she has of how we should be. But whatever we had I don't think its there anymore," Perry looked at his uncle, he hadn't actually admitted that to himself to that moment.

"So this is the last time you fix one of her messes?" Robert pursued.

"I don't even know if it is really her mess." Perry said, Robert chose not to respond to that.

"There is a lot of history there are you sure you can let go of the package?" he asked instead, "I'm sure Laura has a big house picked out for you with secure private fences..."

"I've never liked fences," Perry commented, unknowingly echoing the words of his secretary. He looked at his uncle, "Aren't you going to tell me what to do?"

"I already did, you can't have them both." His uncle patted him on the shoulder. "Have you talked to Laura?"

Perry shook his head, "This murder, this Samuels murder, it I feel like I am looking at a forest and not recognizing that it is made up of trees," he waved his hand then changed the subject,"What about you?"Perry asked him. His tone indicating he was through discussing Laura.

"Ellen wants to move back to LA permanently. She loves it here."

"Back? You've never lived here."

"Back for her, new for me."

"You must really love her. You have been a fairly inflexible in the past in terms of moving."

"We really love each other," Robert confirmed. "I would give up everything for her."

"She means that much to you?"

"She's been fairly patient with me. That surprises you doesn't it? That I could do that for a woman," Robert asked Perry. Perry shrugged, looking out into the crowd then turning back to his uncle.

"No it doesn't I can well imagine you giving up everything for the woman you love."

His uncle grinned at him, "Its not as bad as it sounds, you know. Shall we join the ladies?"

**TCOT...**

Paul continued to drop in bits of information to Perry, all it really told him was that Paisley, McIntyre and Grahams were experts at covering their business trails. The lack of any evidence was frustrating Perry immensely, his only joyful thought was that it must be irritating Foster more.

"Perry?" Della said coming into his office, his eyes swept over her, she was in a dark grey skirt, a high neck sweater and jacket, she had a silver necklace on, it would look better with pearls, he thought to himself.

"Yes?" he responded slowly.

"Miss Reynolds is on the phone, Perry she sounds scared."

"McIntyre's secretary?" he asked, Della nodded, he shook his head, "We have closed that case, Della, I have nothing to say to any of them."

She stepped into the office placing her hands on her hips, "But Perry, Miss Reynolds would not be ringing here unless it was related to that business. Not from your description of her. I think you should speak to her. "

"You do do you?"

"Yes," she confirmed, "Besides, we haven't closed the case, you still have Paul following up leads that are directly related to Mr McIntyre,"

He paused, "I wish the case was closed," he amended and then waved his fingers "very well, let me speak to her."

Della put the call through. Five minutes later Mason walked into her office, his hat and coat, "Well come on Miss Street, you thought I should speak to her, now you can come with me and check out this information that she has been sent." He held the door open for her, she grabbed her coat, hat and notepad. A smile on her face that he could not miss, he had been running solo to often in recent times, it was not how he operated.

"Well?" he asked her, his eyes concentrating on the traffic.

"She's very pretty, " she observed, she was leaning back against the seat so when he glanced at her he could not see the direction of her gaze.

"And?"

"She is very very scared."

"Do you think she was telling the truth?"

"I don't think what she told us was lies but ..."she faded off and he had to agree, she was not telling them enough to give them a picture of what the truth actually was.

"Do you think a woman can love two men at the same time?" he asked, pulling out in front of a car and speeding off as if he owned the road. He didn't feel her hold her breathe, he didn't feel her tense and then breathe out slowly, he was too busy winding his way in and out of traffic.

"You tell me," she replied looking out the window, "you went to war, peoples behaviors may be heightened or exaggerated during those times but they are not invented behaviors or new responses. People fell in love in different time and places, some came back and resumed, some couldn't resume, and some ..."

He let a couple of cars pass him, she couldn't know, nobody knew, not even his family knew not the full truth. Laura had been his best friend's girl, and he had been killed, Laura and Perry had needed no further excuse to comfort each other. He had promised Robbie that he would look after her, he had sworn it. He shook his head, but it barely cleared away his thoughts any more that it could shake away the guilt that had ridden with him forever, that he had lived, and not died, that he had taken Laura from a man who was closer to him than his own brother.

"Chief," she said softly knowing he had let dark thoughts enter his head and was on the verge of some serious brooding. "No one loves another person in the same way, its not possible, so how can loving two people at the same time be impossible," her voice low and soft, trying to remove what may have sounded like judgment on her behalf. She wasn't sure if he was commenting about Miss Reynolds, Mrs McIntyre or about Laura.

"You're logic is impeccable as always, I'm hungry." Whatever he was thinking he had obviously pushed aside, and just as obviously he had realised something about the new development, she was lucky to get him to even eat sandwiches when he was on an important lead. He pulled up in front of their favorite Chinese restaurant, it didn't occur to Della the strangeness of them sharing so many favorite things, she took his arm when he offered it to her and in comfortable silence they went in for an early dinner. They hardly talked through dinner, but there was nothing uncomfortable about the silence, she knew that he was trying to work something out in his mind.

"Della tell me what you think of McIntyre." he asked finally after they had finished their main meals and were waiting for dessert.

She ate a bite while she considered his question, her eyes looking off in the distance as she rolled it around and digested it.

"I don't think that he runs the business."

"Why do you say that."

"He's too much of a dreamer, I mean," she toyed with her food, twirling her fork, "I think he drives it, but the wheels on the ground, that's not him."

"Who?" he demanded. She shrugged, that way she had of creasing both her shoulders forward and tilting her head. "Oh, I don't know, someone who can keep up with him though."

"Miss Reynolds?"

"Maybe." There eyes met."She's very good." Della said softly.

"Murderer."

"I don't think so. I just.."Della replied.

"Me neither."

"But you don't think it was Mr McIntyre?"Della asked.

"No, no I don't, I can't see him giving in to blackmail nor can I see him murdering someone."

"Do you think she will tell the police?" Della asked him.

"No not until she finds Charles McIntyre and confronts him, not now that I told her it wasn't illegal for her not to reveal that information."

"He's unlikely to have his own wife charged with breaking into his office is he," she said.

"No, not with his abhorrence of scandal."

"We better get in touch with Paul," she voiced his thoughts out loud.

"Yes, I have a feeling we want to find that information before anyone else does."

TBC...

_A/N: Sorry about the long wait - I blame Laura for the whole sorry mess - including any inconsistencies you may find in story, plot, spelling etc... promise to post the rest of it over the next couple of days._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Laura watched the steely grey haired man across the table, he was smoking and reading the documents that she had given him.

"Are you sure?" he asked finally.

"I am sure," she slid around the table and sat on his knee, "Its all of them."

"I wish you were my wife." he said, "You and I belong together," his eyes possessive, she kissed him, "I love you," he said.

She watching him, "I didn't think you would take it to that lawyer, he is very dangerous, he has a passion for the truth that is missing in most lawyers, or I should say replaced in most lawyers by a lust for power or money." She grinned at the insult he was affording her.

"He is predictable in his dedication. It makes him easier to manipulate. He was never going to have sympathy for Samuels, even before all the lies."

"He certainly dismissed your trouble maker Sally Drew soon enough,"

She laughed,"Yes, I thought that would at least take him a week, he did it in less than 24 hours."

"Do you know who killed Samuels?" he asked seriously, she shook her head but he took her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"Laura?"

"No, I don't know, my money is on Rose but they haven't found any evidence."

"You let her listen to the tape."

"James made her listen to it, he told her she had to stop with her games, she wasn't happy that Ian Samuels had double crossed her. But the funny thing is, some of these files, they are about Rose, I don't know why she would have given them to Samuels, a woman like that does not willingly hand information about herself over to someone she knows is capable of blackmail."

"You think someone else may have stolen the files?Have you told your lawyer friend this?"

"I don't know and No," she replied.

"And he still digs around why?"

"He has an insatiable curiosity," she admitted. "I underestimated that, I thought once he found out what Samuels was up to that he would cut him, but I think he has a soft spot for Charles and his secretary." She pushed herself away from him so he could finish dressing. "I suspect he has a thing for secretaries besides if I tell him to stop, it will only make him more curious."

"I don't like the effect he has on you." He stopped buttoning his shirt to look at her, "You do know I know don't you."

"Know what?"

"That you love him."

She laughed at him, "then why are you here with me. I've never made any secret of my feelings for him."

"Because I know you're weakness."

"And what is that Senator?"

"You need to be loved, that is why you are with me, because I love you."

"I deserve to be loved," she said with a snarl.

He crossed back to her and gave her a tender kiss on the cheek."You do. I have something for you," he moved to his chest of draws

"A present?"

He pulled out a file, he sat on the bed and tapped next to him for her to sit. He put it on her lap and watched her face, it was a personal file.

She opened it, "What is this?" her eyes scanned all the details of the lawyer in front of her, the photos, the history, he eyes met his, questioning.

"Finish this thing with Mason, finish it Laura, take him to Denver and marry him if he will follow or dump him, but this lingering on and off again it's not good for your career."

"So who is this?"

"This is the man that I want you to marry."

"Not really what I was hoping for besides I don't want to go to Denver."

"He is handsome enough, he won't cheat on you, and he won't outshine you, can you say the same for your Mr Mason," she bit her lip, this was harsh, but it was not unexpected. It had Gloria Graham's stamp all over it. But Laura was unable to ask him. Gloria's first deadline had already passed, this, this time, stolen time with a man who loved her was her last act of defiance, but it was muted defiance. Everything else Laura had done as she had been directed, and would in this matter too. Starting tomorrow.

**TCOT...**

I found out about your mystery admirer,"Paul said.

"Is he a millionaire with a terminal illness?" she asked him.

He laughed, "Nooo. He was working for Senator Grahams, up until about three years ago." He took her hand, "Della, will you trust me when I say I will look after it? Please?"

She squeezed his hand, "What is it Paul?"

"I just think, I just want you to know that I .. "

"Paul, I can't work with all these secrets, if you can't tell me, if you don't trust me,..."

Paul looked into her eyes, the surprise on his face at her words was as if she had slapped him.

"Its not about trust Della."

"Isn't it, when have any of us had so many secrets from each other. I don't want him to get hurt any more than you Paul."

Paul sighed in frustration, "He has such blinkers on when it comes to Laura, no matter how many of her messes he cleans up, its never her fault."

"So where does my mystery admirer fit in?" Della moved them onto safer ground.

"His name is James Phillip Agnew, independently unaccountably rich."

"What does he want with me, was he trying to get to Perry?"

"I don't think so Della, I think that he was trying to set you up."

"For what."

"I don't know yet," he said, not meeting her eyes, he suspected that Laura had been trying to set Della up, he knew Laura well enough to know he would never be able to prove it.

"Della I need you to trust me."

"Okay Paul,"after all she did trust him.

**TCOT...**

Della Street flicked through her diary, Perry had refused to allow her to book any engagements on on the Friday afternoon before the Charity Ball. She grinned to herself as if murder and mayhem would pay any heed to to their appointment book, she chuckled, as if Perry Mason payed any attention to her appointment book. The unsolved murder of Ian Samuels. Regardless, she could not stop herself getting excited about the event. The police had run in to dead ends with their Samuels investigation and it was hovering on hold for them in the office, with no client and no suspect and dead ends.

Jane had sent her the dress she would be wearing, her Aunt had helped her with the adjustment. Jane's comments about what that dress was going to do to Della's date had made her blush and she was thankful that Jane was on the other end of the phone and over 500 miles away when she admitted that she had broken her date and was going with both her boss and Paul Drake so it was hardly a date, she had added breathlessly. Jane had found this extremely funny only ceasing her chortles when Della had called a stern, "Jane Franklin!" in exasperation threatening to hang up.

"Well Honey, you ditched a date to go out with people you see every day. That speaks volumes, deny it all you want."

"Thanks for the dress Jane," Della said,"and getting Simon to drop it off when he was in town."

"My pleasure Del, he said you were looking as beautiful as ever," her friend told her, "You know if you ever get tired of that rat race we can go back to our plan."

Della laughed, "our dress shop?"

"Yes well with your designs and my dressmaking we couldn't loose... gotta go girl the girls are crying, speak to you soon Della."

**TCOT...**

All her excitement for the event couldn't wipe out the distracted nature and distance that Perry still held between them. She decided to attack it head on.

"You know chief if you need to make other arrangements Paul and I will be fine to attend the ball with out you," Della said to him as he headed out the door from her office into reception. He stopped and shut it, putting his brief case down.

"And why would I do that?" he asked. His eyes were hooded and his face impassive. She watched him letting her heart beat a number of times before she replied. 'because,'she thought,'because you are dating a woman I find extremely disagreeable., but you probably should be taking her.'

Out loud she said,"I thought you might have needed to change plans, the Paisley's are big sponsors, they probably would like you on their table, that's all" she replied honestly.

"Well I do need to change our plans," he admitted rubbing his chin, Disappointment spread like a lethargy through her bones, not an ounce of it showed on her face."Do you think you could get two more tickets for our table?"

"Of course."

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like for my uncle and Ellen to join us, is that okay."

She smiled at him, "I'm sure that I can arrange it," she told him, it would mean calling in a couple of favours, but she could live with that.

"Thank you."

**TCOT...**

Perry Mason and Paul Drake had invaded her apartment, making themselves at home, raiding her drinks cabinet. Perry handed the glasses around and Paul made up champagne cocktails for them."To us." Paul made a toast, "May we continue to put the bees in Burgers bonnets..."

"And flies in Sgt Foster's ointment." Perry added. They drank to the toast. Paul refilled the glasses, and raised his, "And here is to the company of the most beautiful woman in LA." he said with his cheeky grin. Della blushed and dropped her eyes but Perry's echoing cheer was as enthusiastic as Paul's and he chimed in with.

"Shall we go dancing?"

"Yes" Della and Paul chorused. They both took an arm on either side of Della Street as they headed off to the ball to meet with a group of their mutual friends. Paul grinned watching his friend unable to remove his eyes from his secretary, maybe this time Miss Laura Paisley would find he wasn't so amenable to running after her.

* * *

><p>Della yawned. Paul caught her and waggled his finger.<p>

"Tonight is not the night for tiredness, tonight is our for celebrations," he admonished her."And, given we all missed seeing the new years in this is our official New Years Celebration, nothing but drinking and dancing tonight Miss Street."

"Ten months late Mr Drake?"

"Why not?" He grabbed another two champagnes and toasted her. He did not hide the appreciation for her in his eyes, "Did I tell you you look fabulous?"

"You said sensational," she corrected him, "And you scrub up alright yourself you know." She reached over to adjust his bow tie.

The music started up and Paul put down his glass and held out his hand to her, she grinned and they danced, his good humour and his flirting drove away the dark thoughts that had risen up as Perry had got dragged away to the Paisley table. The dance floor was crowded and Paul lead her around the floor. His dry jokes kept her laughing and she felt the champagne make its way to her head. They were dancing to a slow song when Paul stopped and looked around, Perry was standing there "May I cut in?" he asked politely. "No" Paul replied and went to scoot her away, Perry however had other ideas and his fingers gripped Paul's shoulder in a painful hold.

"Please," there was not an ounce of questioning in that demand.

"Only because you pay the bills," Paul grumbled releasing Della into Perry's arms. Perry looked down into her eyes "Are you sorry?" he asked softly.

"Of course not," she smiled at him, everything forgotten except him and how perfect she felt in his arms. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked but he was afraid if he said anything he would make a fool of himself so contented himself with holding her a little closer than was really polite.

They had danced so often that she didn't have to pay attention to what she was doing, she looked up at his face, their eyes met and held, it was so close, he smelt so good, her eyes dropped to his lips. Unbidden, Jane's words drifted back to her, "How long have you been in love with him Della?' This memory followed by a string of her families regular complaints about her job, her job that revolved around him.

"_Surely you don't run around the streets late at night with him?" this from her brother, "I can never get hold of you, doesn't that man let you leave the office at a decent hour, I hope you have a chaperone there." this from her mother, "I hope you have some time to yourself, life is not all about work sweetheart,"this from her dad, "You never told him me that his voice sounds like aged whisky or that he was incredibly handsome, and Della, you never told me his eyes could look into your soul, how do you get an ounce of work done?" this was issued from her aunt, who had never run scared of telling Della what she thought, from Della's hair do, her career choice, her boyfriends, both approval and disapproval all issued in frank assessments. This last comment was issued after Perry had bumped into them at the coffee shop, he had been delighted to meet one of her family and instead of politely leaving them to it had sat down uninvited to get to know her aunt. Della had been unable to decide whether she was amused or annoyed by his behaviour. That her aunt had fallen under his spell hadn't helped inviting him to have dinner with them at her Bolero Beach home. Which had become if not a regular event certainly not a rarity. _

_Perry was watching her expression he was smiling, knowing that she was daydreaming, he could tell by the way her eyes fluttered around the room without focusing and she was singing softly along with the music._

_The answer she'd given Jane, the answer she had kept giving to her family, "I love my job, and Mr Mason helps people, people who have no one else to turn to." while it was true, it was not the whole truth, the whole truth was she loved spending every waking minute with him, and that he had taken her out, not on dates, but picnics and drives and and tens of outings that didn't count as dates but certainly were not work. He had kissed her too, five times to be exact, each time was a carry on from some exuberance on his behalf, key evidence found, last minute revelations, snooping that paid off, insights offered by his team that allowed him to understand the details that lead to a break in a case. He had even told her she should marry him, because they fitted so well together. She had laughed at him, she had told him that from what she could see he didn't need a wife, she had placed her hand on her hip and asked him when would he find time for a wife, she had ignored his leery grin and she had quickly added, "right now you need a secretary and that is me." She had left him with those words concerned that his leery look might role into leery suggestions that she wasn't quite sure she how she would respond to them. Particularly because she had strongly suspected he had only been teasing._ A horrifying thought gripped her, just as the smell of him wrapped around her and the strength of his arms supported her, a new truth enveloped its way around her wrapping her up so tight.

"But I don't love him!" that's what she had told Jane. 'No' she thought it dismay, 'it wasn't true', she felt her stomach clench and she gripped at him as if she might fall, she wanted more than anything to run away. No, how could she find this out about herself now, now when he was busily trying to work out his relationship with Laura. Now when there had never been greater distance between them. She felt sick.

"Della?" he asked her concern rising on his features, "Della?"

"Sorry Chief, " how did she get that out so calmly, " I was just thinking about interfering family members."

"I hope you are not referring to my uncle, you know he thinks his single redeeming feature is that he doesn't interfere in any of his nephews lives."

She laughed at that, not sure if her laughter was sharper than normal, "No I was thinking of my family not yours." Della realised he was going to keep probing until he got to the bottom of it. She was saved by the song ending and the band announcing they were taking a break. Reluctantly he let her go, "I've got to powder my nose Chief," she said without looking at him before dashing off, she wasn't sure how she could face him again.

Laura had watched them dance, had watched them not notice the passing of time, totally wrapped up in each other. She has watched the secretaries face go white, then flush, then white again. She didn't know the cause of that response, it made her feel very uncomfortable. Laura had told Perry that he had to attend the function with her and her family. He had refused, he had told her that he, Paul and Della had all agreed to go together months before. He was unmovable on the subject.

"You are taking your secretary as a date?" she had sneered at him.

"The three of us are going together as friends," he had responded calmly. Since Ian Samuels murder things had only deteriorated between them. He had not been around, he had not believed her when she had told him her version of the truth. He hadn't believed her, she could tell by the set of his eyes. His attempt at truce was no better He had brought her a present too, it had only made things worse. Perfume, she had opened it up in delight, but as soon as the fumes had hit her nose, she had been struck by an outrage so intense for a moment she only saw black in front of her. She had thrown it at him, he had ducked and it had smashed against the bricks above his fireplace. She had turned on her heel and left, she had not spoken to him and that was over a week ago.

Paul Drake was watching Laura Paisley, he was watching the members of her table, Laura's father and wife, other people that Paul had come across over the years. He did not like the way she looked at Della, as if she had some evil intent in mind. He lit himself a cigarette, puffing, grinning at the memory of picking Perry up the week before. He had walked into Perry's apartment and the smell of Della had assaulted him. His mind had deviously worked to what turned out to be the wrong conclusion.

_"Sorry Perry didn't know you had company," he had said, turning to leave. Although after he said it he realised that the smell was much to strong, Della never wore that much perfume._

_"I don't, Laura was here, but she's gone."_

_"Why?"_

_"She just took off, she was mad."_

_Paul tried to look sympathetic rather than relieved, "Tell me what happened." He lit a cigarette to cover his disinterest._

_Perry looked at his friend, not willing to share, but then he sighed and sank down onto the couch,"Well things have been bad between us, I was trying for a truce and I gave her some perfume. She seemed really pleased, but when she opened it up and sniffed it, she threw it at me and turned her heel and left."_

_"Show me." Perry handed the lanky detective the remnant of the perfume bottle, he sniffed it and looked at his friend._

_"And how did you decide on this?" Paul asked, not able to hide the twinkle in his eye._

_"I sniffed them and this one I like," Perry told him._

_"This one?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You gave Laura a bottle of Della's perfume," the detective burst into delighted laughter, "I would love to have seen her face."_

_"Its not Della's."_

_"Really, how much do you wanna bet?" Paul challenged him._

_"I would have known if it was Della's," Perry said defiantly._

_"How?" Paul watched a slow flush infuse the big man's face._

The music pulled Paul to the ball, the grin remained on his face at the memory of that event. Maybe Laura's grip on Perry had finally loosened.

Robert Mason lead Della towards the dance floor, he was laughing at something she said when they came across Laura Paisley. Della knew she was there, could feel her in the background, her presence a cold dew over an otherwise beautiful evening.

"Dr Mason, father is very disappointed that you haven't called on him, he is here tonight you know." Her voice sounded slightly threatening.

"Miss Laura, you are looking lovely as always." he said politely, "But really child don't you think Princess is pushing it a bit. You are an American, now, after all." he said , his eyes flicking to the tiara in her hair.

"Just because I'm an America doesn't mean I have to 'slum it' as you would say and your judgment is not something I would rely on to make any sort of decision." Fire sparkled in Laura's eyes, her eyes took in the form of Della Street, "I see just like your nephew you have the same penchant for pursuing street women." While aimed at Della, Della had the feeling it included reference to other women in Robert Masons life, even as she felt the air leave her lungs from the shock of the insult.

"And I see your tongue is still as vile as your face is pretty. Be careful Laura your face will catch up one day and everyone will see you for what you are," Robert Mason replied, his tone never losing its evenness, or his expression changing. He directed Della away from the fuming young attorney. Della could almost feel the glass shards in her back. His fingers had tightened on Della''s arms ever so slightly, he didn't release them even when they arrived at the dance floor.

"Are you still up for a dance Miss Street? Its the best antidote for that sort of behavior." he added his eyes searching her face. She turned her cheek slightly, "I'm not sure have I got claw marks down my cheek?" she asked forcing her self to grin. Inside her heart was racing and she felt like she had been spat on.

"Good girl," he approved, before leading her into a fast foxtrot.

Before they left the dance floor she slowed him momentarily, "You won't tell the chief what she said will you."

He studied her, she wasn't really asking, she was demanding.

"If you would prefer I didn't, but you know Della, she is a nasty piece of work that one, you need to watch your back."

"Promise."

"I promise," Robert Mason looked into the eyes of the intense young woman in front of him, it was an easy promise, Perry Mason had never listened to any of his family when it came to Laura Paisley.

Della was almost relieved that Perry spent as much time at their table as away. The company at their table was upbeat, with Ellen and Robert, Paul, and the others all determined on having a good time and happy in each others company.

It was nearing the last song of the night, Perry had returned to their table and leaned over "May I have the next dance Miss Street?" he asked her softly.

"Sorry Chief, Paul already asked me," she replied tapping the detective on the ankle under the table.

"Oh!" Perry couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Well you did cut in robbing me of a good six dances earlier," the detective reminded the attorney smoothly even though he had been engaged in conversation with Ellen up until that point.

"Fairs fair chief," Della pointed out with a forced light heartedness.

"What was that all about?" Paul asked when they swung onto the dance floor,

"I didn't feel comfortable dancing the last songs with him."

"Funny that you looked pretty comfortable earlier." he commented with a raised eyebrow. She flushed and looked away.

"Oh Honey, " he said softly, "Hey girl I'm sorry, I thought you knew."

"I was always proud of the fact that I was never going to be one of those secretaries who threw themselves at their boss, or even made eyes at the boss." But his words sank in and she looked at him, "You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me. You are always flirting with me."

"As you are with me," he pointed out.

"Why?"

"Because one day you might realise that unless you are blindfolded, holding up a set of scales and brandishing a sword you are never going to come first in his life," Paul said bluntly. He did not add that she came a very close second, despite the current Laura issue.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"You wouldn't have listened."

"Is it that obvious?"

"No," he said thoughtfully, "I do spend a lot of time with the both of you?"

"Does he know, is that why the three of us came together, he was afraid I would throw myself at him?"

Paul laughed in delight at that, the thought of the lawyer being forced to confront his buried feelings. "No honey, he has no idea. He didn't want it to look like a date and scare you off I'm guessing, and you did tell him that we would be happy to go together and he did turn that down."

"So he doesn't know, are you sure?"

"I am very confident that he has absolutely no idea."

"You can't tell him, what am I going to do? I'll have to get another job. What if he finds out, you found out."

"I'm a private detective," Paul pointed out.

"That's what he does measures people, understands them, learns their patterns, how will I hide it from him."

"He doesn't know Della, trust me on this," he smiled confidently, he was fairly sure she wasn't ready to hear that the attorney not only was clueless as to her feelings, he would never consider it as it might mean he had to think about his own.

She turned Perry down when he asked her for the last dance, she wasn't up for a romantic song, not that they hadn't danced the last song before, but this was different. Della Street had just realised that she had been lying to herself, and the truth had hit her like a thunderclap. The remainder of the evening past in a daze. She remembered Perry asking if she was alright, that she looked unwell, then Ellen was there shooing him away, "Robert and I will take her home, you boys stay out and have fun. What do you think Della?"

Robert had given her a funny look, but her arm was already linked with Della's and Della was agreeing, this was good, she didn't know how she could have Perry standing in her doorway telling her goodnight.

"I'll take you home," Paul had interjected, but in the face of Ellen's mothering he had backed off.

**TCOT...**

Della grabbed for the phone, "Hello?" it was an automatic reaction. Not even bothering to look at the clock.

"Its me" Perry said, "Rose McIntyres been found dead. Miss Reynolds was alone in the house with her."

Della struggled to shake off the fog of sleep, "Murdered? Miss Reynolds"

"No Mrs McIntyre, I'll explain on the way, can you be ready in ten?"

"Done," she said, hanging up the phone, she was dressed and waiting in the lobby. When she saw his car she raced out the door he stood and she slid in. He grinned at her, as she yawned, "Not too early for you is it Miss Street."

"Not at all Mr Mason, dawn is my favourite time of the day."

She smiled back, the turmoil of the previous night pushed away as a million question sprang into her mind at once. He gunned the car and head on out to the valley. A case with focus that's just what she needed.

"You spoke to her?" she started with,

"Miss Reynolds, no, Foster called me, she'd asked him to call me."

"And he did?"

He nodded.

"Not like Foster to give you a heads up," she pointed out.

"I know" he said grimly.

"What was she doing there?"

"I don't know."

They made it to the McIntyre resident, there were a number of police cars and officers wandering about, "Are you ready?" he asked. She held up her notepad and pencil. "Lets go." he said.

"Ah Miss Street, Mr Mason I wasn't expecting you out here this early?"

"Weren't you?"

"Well, maybe," Sgt Holcomb said, "Miss Reynolds is in the sitting room. She's not in a good way,"

"And?"

"The evidence is very convincing Mr Mason," he said. Perry guided Della ahead of him into the room shutting it behind them, "Miss Reynolds?" Della said softly. She was sitting on the couch her arms wrapped around her knees. She was rocking. Della sat next to her

"Miss Reynolds?" she said softly, gently laying her hand on the woman's back. She glanced up at Perry and moved her eyes to the drink cabinet. He nodded and came back with a stiff scotch.

"You came, I didn't think you would come, but I didn't know who else and you and Miss Street you were so nice."

Della took the drink from Perry, "Miss Reynolds have the police told you anything?"

"No, I found her, I rang the ambulance, but she was dead when they got here , they rang the police. But the Lieutenant he asked me questions, why was I here when did I see her last, did I eat with her."

"Della stay with her I'm going to speak to the police."

"Is Miss Reynolds your client Mr Mason?" Sgt Holcomb asked.

"I don't know yet, is there any reason she should need a lawyer?"

"Mrs McIntyre was stabbed. She bleed to death."

"Have you told her husband?" Perry asked.

"We haven't tracked him down yet."

The Medical Examiner came over and waited for the policeman to finish with the lawyer.

**TCOT...**

By 1.00 clock Sunday afternoon Miss Reynolds was charged with murder, and being held, Perry had been into see her and advised her not to talk to anyone. When they got back to the office Charles McIntyre was waiting for them.

"Mason, anything you need, anything, just ask, Alene, Miss Reynolds, did not kill my wife, why if anyone had a motive for that it was me. She was trying to blackmail me so that I would give her a divorce and half my share in Belham Industries." the man was flustered, Della brought him a glass of water, "Sit down Mr McIntyre."

He smiled his thanks.

"It must be a shock to you, your wife murdered in your own home," Perry said.

"You met Rose didn't you Mr Mason, you've been around murder awhile now, so you will forgive me if I sound callous when I say it is not the greatest shock that I have ever had."

"Why wouldn't you give her a divorce Mr McIntyre?" Della asked him. It was obvious he had no affection for his wife.

He looked at her, studying her, then he laughed, "Pride Miss Street, I couldn't bear for Gloria Graham to be right. She had told me not to marry Rose, had declared her trouble from the moment she met her, so the other two, they go along with Gloria of course."

He looked back to Mason, "You will take her case won't you, she is not capable of murder."

"Not even to protect you?" Mason asked, the implication so clear in his words that Della had to look down at her notepad. McIntyre met his eyes unflinchingly.

"No not even for me, she is my confidante, not my lover. I am credited with running the business, its not completely true, I could go missing for six months and it would keep going. We are partners despite the titles.

"Miss Reynolds said that you would never allow Mrs McIntyre into your office, that there was no way she could have got those files."

"Rose did come into my office, she had access to the files, before I realised what she was like, when I was still in love with her. I never told Alene, Alene did not believe in mixing business and personal life, Rose knowing about our takeovers, and acquisitions, Alene wouldn't have stood for it. What she told you was what she believed was the truth, what I let her believe was the truth, but it was a lie."

"The truthful liar," mused Della quietly.

Perry glanced at her, she did that named their cases, all her files were annotated with names she had given them. Descriptors that reminded her of the essence of the case. He could tell from her expression that she had just baptized this whole sorry mess.

**TCOT...**

Della was not able to get in touch with Paul, when she finally did Perry was down seeing Alene at Headquarters, she had been arrested and was being questioned, "Where have you been? The boss wants you here immediately. Rose McIntyre's been murdered."

"I know, but he'll have to hang on to his hat, I'm in Las Vegas, tell him to call me at the Pearl Reef"

"Paul what's going on."

"I've lost one of my men, I need to speak to Perry.

"But Paul."

"Not now Della, just tell him." he said, cutting her off, "Sorry honey, I'll explain when I get back. Can you get him to ring me as soon as possible."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

_A/N: Clarification Miss Reynolds has been charged with murder. despite contradictory comments in previous chapter._

Paul pulled out his gun and listened at the door. There was complete silence. With a massive shove he broke open the door but the stale air that hit him told him the flat was empty. Only a dust sheet covered the single bed, there was a wooden chair, worn and a typing desk but no typewriter. He looked around the flat, gun still out but finger no longer on the trigger. He went into the bathroom and opened the small cupboard in there. Three towels were folded neatly, a bathroom bag. He looked in that, toothbrush, hairbrush, hair cream, shaver and aftershave, a cheap strong brand.

Back in the main room he looked around, the layers of dust told him the room had not been used in some time. He opened the wardrobe, a pair of shoes, a cheap suit, a white shirt and tie all hung on the rail. Folded up on one of the shelves was underwear and a t-shirt. On the next shelf sheets and blankets. The bottom shelf held a small box. He took the box and sat down on the bed. He removed the lid. His eyebrows lifted, a couple of bundles of cash, a passport, some travelers cheques, a watch and a photo of a girl. He flipped open the passport Andrew Marvel. He slapped it back in the box.

"Damn," he dropped the box on the bed. He picked up the phone "Operator can you put me through to the Drake Detective Agency in LA Madison 7749, thanks," He lit a cigarette while he had the phone jammed between his shoulder and his ear.

"Drake's Detec..."

"Margo its me..." he interrupted.

"Mr Drake, I've got four message for you." she wanted to ask him where he was but knew it was no point.

"Margo, has Andy Marvel called in?"

"Yes, he has, he said he's laying low. He has a message for you its in the drop spot."

"He's in trouble then?"

"I guess so, he didn't want to speak on the phone. Did you find anything?"

"A dead end," he said,"Perry leave a message?"

"Miss Street asked for you to call in."

"Okay, I'll call them now. If Andy calls in again let him now I'll pick up his parcel if not today then tomorrow."

"Will do boss."

He hung up and called Perry, he received his instructions and promised he would be back as soon as possible. "Perry the man I thought I lost he's still in LA. I need to find him, but Harvey is coming in to see you he has checked out Mr Charles McIntyres alibi's. They're solid Perry."

"Okay thanks," Perry said, "Well why did you go there in the first place Paul?" he demanded, annoyance in his tone, he had a case, he needed Paul's help.

Paul cleared his throat and didn't respond. "Paul?"

"Well my man left a trail, I followed it, it was a false one."

"Why would he do that..."

"I don't know yet," Paul said. "Obviously someone was following him." He heard a chuckle on the other end of the phone as Perry realised Paul had been tricked by one of his own setups. "Okay, okay"Paul acknowledged Perry seeing through his cover up. He certainly wasn't going to admit to Perry what he had Andy assigned to.

"Well this is important, we need to follow these leads before they dry up," Perry told him.

"Okay, okay, I'm on my way." He hung up and made one more call,"Operator," he glanced at the door, "can you get me a local handy man. I need someone to fix a door."

**TCOT...**

Paul arrived back in LA, he missed the drop off with Andy but after receiving a report from Harvey he took the file off him and went to see one of his least favourite people in the world. His discussion with her went about as well as he could have expected. He looked her over, shrugged and headed for the door, but he hesitated and he turned back to her. "Why won't you tell me what you saw?" he asked not wanting to give up, because the thought of telling Perry what he knew was making him feel sick.

"Well don't let me hold you up Mr Drake, I'm sure you can't wait to scurry back to your boss to let him know what you've found out,"Laura snarled at him seeing his hesitation.

"Lady, you can't imagine how little I enjoy the fact that I was right about you."

Even in her defeat she was defiant."Run back to your Kennel Drake,"

"You know, it would be better if you told him yourself," he tried.

"I will not., anyway by the time your through with him what hope would I have."

"Perry can cope with anything if you are honest with him," Paul told her.

"He would never forgive me,"

"He might, if you come clean now."

"Yes with you and miss efficiency there to defend me how could I loose."

"Tell me what you found, tell me what you saw.." Paul pushed

"I did not see anything," she told him arrogantly.

Paul rubbed his head, deciding to try appeasement,"Della has never said a word against you, Miss Paisley, why would you think otherwise, oh because you think everyone is like you. Because you treat her like she's a piece of gum on your shoe, but she's not like you. And you are right if you don't tell him I will. I'll be in his office tomorrow afternoon." Sometimes he wasn't very good at appeasement.

**TCOT...**

Della dished them out roast beef sandwiches. "I'm not sure I'm hungry Della," Perry admitted.

"Fine you can watch me eat," she said placing a napkin over his, "I haven't eaten since breakfast and while I'm eating, I think you should tell me everything, from the start. We must be overlooking something. She was only saying out loud what he already knew

He retold the puzzle fitting the pieces together as he went. She could tell by his irritated expression when he finished speaking he had got nothing out of that. She pushed a plate over in front of him, he started eating absentmindedly. She was looking at the sparse notes she had scribbled down.

"Perry, both murders, the offices were rifled through, systematically. Yet Mr Samuels was killed with frenetic stabbing and Mrs McIntyre a clean shot through the head," she said thoughtfully. It was something they had already considered, two different murders. "What if the rifling through the office, the missing files, what if they had nothing to do with the murders, not even the motivating factor."

"Someone else was in both those offices."

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"Same person doing the killing?" he mused.

"Or maybe they were killed for different reasons. It doesn't really help," she added feeling that they were going around in circles.

"No it does help, we've been looking at them as connected, we don't know if they were connected lets just look at Rose McIntyre's"

"Well we know there was a lot of blackmail going on. So what if the murderer killed Rose because of what she knew, rather than because she surprised them. She is still the obvious link."

"No, no you are wrong, someone was at both those houses on the days of the murder, Laura..." her name hissed out between his lips as he added it all up and got the same answer. Della wouldn't met his eyes as she drank her coffee. "I've got to go.." he leapt up to grab his coat, he would have it out, he would have the truth once and for all. He made it to the door.

"Perry," she called softly, he didn't look at her, he loved the way her warm tones caressed his name comforted him in a way he could not fully express, like a hot water bottle or a log fire, she was patiently waiting for him to respond. He rested his hand on the door waiting not able to speak. He didn't look at her as she came over to him but he reached over and took her hand, "What is it Della?" She let out a breath she didn't realise that she was holding. His voice was low and there was a weariness in his tones that worried her, "I know its not my place to say this and I hope you understand it comes from a place of friendship not judgment," he squeezed her hand encouraging her to go on.

"Perry look at me," she requested, he turned his eyes to her, those blue pools of mystery that she would gladly drown in.

"This case, I know it has been hard on you, the involvement of people you care about, involvement in ways that don't completely make sense. Its been hard for me to understand what you want from me. I know you haven't wanted me to … I know you are trying to protect your friends, as you should, I can't know the hurt you are feeling over this." she squeezed his hand wishing she could express this better, wishing that she could break through that wall of isolation he put around himself. "I don't know Laura Paisley very well Perry, I don't have to know her very well to know that she is a very strong woman, she is tough, she is rising to the top in a profession that crushes those with weak bones, a profession that circles around like sharks waiting for the first blood to spill to feed on in a frenzy.

I don't need to know much about her, to know that she loves you, very, very much," she paused, his eyes were watching her."So you have to ask yourself knowing that she loves you, knowing that she is a very strong woman. Given both those two things what would make her lie to you, it is not a whim, it must be someone or something fairly powerful, for her to risk alienating the person she loves most in the world. Maybe then you owe it to yourself to give her the benefit of the doubt. What or who would cause her to lie to you, to set you up to risk loosing you for ever. I think she is in real trouble and throwing her out without a lifeline Perry, it won't help her. I..." but she had said enough. The empathy in her eyes as she looked at him was nothing he had ever experienced.

He did not have to have overhear every conversation to know Laura had been less than polite to Della. She who, as Della pointed out, was unlikely to be threatened by much she was threatened by Della, he knew that, was not blind to that. Della allowed him to focus his energy on the areas he could get most results from. He needed her to give him another perspective on events and peoples and actions. He needed her when he was angry or annoyed or frustrated, her presence a soothing balm, she brought out the best in him. She wasn't just his employee, she was his friend and he loved her as his friend. He suspected that she didn't like Laura much but she was right he had to find out why Laura was layering lie on top of lie.

**TCOT...**

"Who are you protecting?" he demanded but even as he said it, Perry knew, the man that Laura went to great length to display dislike to, a man that was peripherally involved in Belham Industries and Laura's life. She saw the knowledge flash in his eyes.

"It's not what you think." Laura protested.

"What you didn't sell your client down the drain to further your ambitions?" He said because the other thoughts he was having were too disturbing.

"That woman would have ruined both men, "

"She didn't deserve to ..." he looked at her and realised there was not much point in continuing. "What information did you get from the both of them?"

They are both dead, there is no reason for this to come to light."

"You should have gone to the police. No one is above the law."

"What like you do, you are such a hypocrite Perry, you and your high moral ground. 'You should have gone to the police.'" she mimicked him, "you ignore the law when its suits you, you claim justice as your protective cloak, you can't have it both ways,"

"You knew Rose McIntyre killed Samuels, did you give her the information that made her believe he had betrayed her."

"She was going to pull Charles down, and Belham industries, she didn't care, she threw enough mud it would stick, truth or not. And she stole from him, they were Charle's ideas, and she was using Samuels to make Charles buy them back. It wasn't the staff he was after."

"Did you know she would kill him."

"Of course not, I just thought that she might stop feeding him information."

"And you retrieved that information, after he was killed, after you left my place, that was why your fingerprints were there. But you left them there after the murder."

She didn't respond to that accusation, she knew he did not have proof, regardless how true it was. She watched him, he hadn't figured it all out yet, not really. It hurt looking at him, she loved him so much and he wouldn't let himself love her.

"You have to let this go Perry, you can't go after him Perry, he is a good man." He turned to look at her, his face unreadable, his eyebrow lifted.

"Why would I go after Charles McIntyre, I'm guessing you are talking about your Senator though." he said in the face of her silence, then he continued,"I am going after the truth, if he is hiding something from me... did he have a motive to kill her." The intensity of his eyes scared her. "Wouldn't have looked good all this coming to light on the eve of his reelection, a sordid business tied to his name.

"He was with me, we went to see Rose, to tell her we knew about the baby,," she blurted out. Scared that the two men she loved most in the world would come up against each other. He watched her, his eyes scanning her face for signs of the lie he wanted that to be.

"So did he load the gun Laura or did you."

"She was dead when we got there, and then we heard Miss Reynolds calling out, we left her to take the blame."

"So you knew it wasn't Alene Reynolds and you said nothing."

"She had you didn't she," Laura pointed out, "I didn't doubt you would get her off for a moment. How could the Senator explain being with me, and finding a dead body?"

"How indeed." he remarked before leaving. He headed down to headquarters to see Alene, he was sure that he hadn't quite shown the understanding to Laura that Della had asked of him. He didn't acknowledge to himself that was why he didn't go immediately back to the Brent Building.

**TCOT...**

Paul banged on the door to Perry's office, Della opened it, surprised, even in his most agitated states Paul normally managed his coded tap. He had a thunderous look on his face,

"Where is the boss?"

"He's gone to see Laura," Della said.

"Phewwthth" Paul let out a rude noise before slumping over the client chair.

"Coffee?" Della asked, leaning her hip against the desk.

He shook his head. He waved the envelope and looked at her not able to speak. "Show me," she said, it wasn't a request it was an instruction. Still he hesitated.

"I don't know Della."

She held out her hand and he slipped the envelope into it. She flicked through them quickly then slipped them back in to the envelope.

"You can't show them to him," she told him.

"Whaddya mean?" he protested, confused, he had thought this was something they would agree on.

"He already knows that she lied to him, and he probably suspects she was involved in tampering with the evidence. You don't know what is behind this."

"She hardly looks like an unwilling participant," Paul pointed out.

"You know how much this will hurt him," Della said quietly. "It will really hurt him,"

"And...?"

"And, it may make him angry enough not to help her."

"So I can't see that as a bad thing."

"Then he has to live with that for the rest of his life."

"This might be the information he needs to save Miss Reynolds and keep the divine Miss P out of the muck."

"So tell him her alibi stands up, you can't pull her out of one muck bin to set her in another. You don't need to show him the photos better yet, tell her, let her tell him, at least give her the choice."

"You're nuts, I would have thought, seeing as you..."

"Yes?" she asked him coolly.

"Well you know?"

"What?" she knew exactly what he was referring to but she was not going to make it easier for him to get away with. He shook his head and pushed himself up off the chair.

"You never wanted me to hide evidence from Perry before," he grumbled in low tones, that she ignored.

"And Paul,"

"Yes Della?" he sighed.

"Bring me the negatives."

"Okay, you know I told her to tell Perry herself, gave her until this afternoon."

"Then let her tell him."

"He won't forgive us if he finds out we didn't tell him and we knew."

She blinked her eyes and her bottom lip trembled, it was no more than a whisper, her reply, "I know that Paul."

**TCOT...**

Laura stared out the window of her apartment, she should be home, surrounded by allies. Here she was alone, exposed and vulnerable. He'd left her again. She recalled the meeting that had set off this chain of sorry events. The day after her arrival back from England Mrs Graham had summoned her. For all her outward appearance of the supportive housewife, those close to the Senator knew the truth. That truth would have had Laura cancel a meeting with the President himself to do Mrs Grahams bidding. She did not let her nervousness show though at attending the woman she suspected had a ruthless streak fiercer than herself.

_Mrs Graham had greeted her with kisses on both cheeks and a warm hug when she was shown in to the drawing room of the Graham's mansion._

_"Laura darling, you are looking well, London agrees with you." Mrs Graham enthused, drawing her onto the couch with her. "We'll take our tea in here Martha." Mrs Graham directed the housekeeper._

_"Very good Mrs Graham."_

_"Its good to be back home though."_

_"You were doing very well in London I hear. What brings you home?"_

_"I had two job offers, with the right conditions attached."_

_"So you're not still trying to get that criminal lawyer to marry you."_

_Laura laughed, but there was no merriment in her tone and she dropped her eyes, "Well he's not engaged to anyone else."_

_"You are still in love with him," Mrs Graham observed,"the only man you can't have."_

_"He's been mine before."_

_"He's not the man for you dear."_

_"I love him", Laura protested, fearing where this was heading._

_"You know I think of you like my daughter, don't you Laura, and I fear that I have failed you. "Indulged you where I should have been strict. Given you free rein where I should have kept you in check. It is not too late and frankly your priorities are going to have to change dear", Mrs Graham said. "We have a problem. That creature that Charles has married is attempting to drag us all through the mud. She has asked for a divorce." They were interrupted by the housekeeper and Laura poured them tea. When the housekeeper left Mrs Graham continued._

_"You know I can't allow that to happen Laura, anymore than I can let Arthur's infatuation with you cost him his seat."_

_Mrs Graham sipped her tea, watching Laura, noting the lack of any response except curiosity._

_"So my dear in recompense you are going to solve both problems for me. I have given Mrs McIntyre's lover cause for second thoughts for involving himself with her, or with Belham Industries. I need you to make him understand what losing everything means. He is a client of Lucas, Roberts and Johnson's so you will have to work for them, although I imagine your preference was Riddick and Riddick." Mrs Graham looked at Laura who nodded. "Never mind dear, it will only need to be temporary, until you have flushed this Samuels character down the toilet for me."_

_"Why does she think she can get a divorce from Mr McIntyre?"_

_"Apparently she believes she has evidence of corporate inconsistencies. You must get your hands on these, if they exist. Samuels may have them, you need to get them back."_

_"He still won't give her a divorce, surely she knows that."_

_"I didn't credit her with any guile at all yet she managed to get her hands on some potentially damaging information. You can't fail me on this Laura. There is too much at stake for all of us."_

_"I'll see to it", Laura promised her mind already ticking over. Mrs Graham took Laura's hand in hers and looked into her eyes._

_"Dear this thing with Arthur, finish it now or I will', she patted her hand, "Your Mr Mason, if you don't have a ring on your finger by the end of October I will be making other arrangements for you. Are we clear on this?"_

_"Yes Mrs Graham."_

_"Good, now that you've finished your tea, we will take a stroll around the garden. I have want to show you my new roses."_

_Laura shook her head to bring herself back to present. It was too late , it was the into November and she had not got him, not even got close. Not that the thought of telling him she was pregnant hadn't crossed her mind. He would have had to marry her then. But she suspected that he knew about her extra curricular activities. Even that move wasn't certain. It was over now Gloria Grahams would move her, as she had said she would. Her phone rang, the desk announcing Mr Mason was here to see her. She'd let him up because she was more afraid of not knowing what he had to say than hearing it._

**_TCOT..._**

"You know what they are saying about you don't you?" Laura said, not trying to keep the bitterness out of her tone."Why had he come back, always digging never able to leave well enough alone. She was tired, tired of chasing a man who refused to love her.

Perry had gone to visit Alene Reynolds, he had assured her that they were working on the case, had assured her that Charles McIntyre had an unbreakable alibi. It was at this news that she actually relaxed and Perry realised she had feared Charles had actually snapped and killed his wife. He had not been able to face Della in the light of his discouraging conversation with Laura. He thought he would try again. Her expression was cold as she looked at him.

"Laura..." he pleaded, how had they got so far apart.

"That you have hit the jackpot, the perfect secretary, efficient, competent and not looking for a wedding ring in exchange for being flipped over on the desk."

Perry considered her words, they were very masculine. Uttered by a man would have resulted in a crushed jaw. But this was coming from a woman that he had rejected, a woman that he did not love even though he knew that she loved him. A woman he had once thought he had loved and would marry. He was not unaware that he had broken her heart however much she might hide it behind bitter words. He drew in a breath and spoke slowly.

"Laura, I will say this once, Della and I are not lovers. She is however my respected colleague and more than that a valued friend." He met her eyes directly, "She is not the cause of you and I being completely over. I will not discuss her with you not now, not ever again. Do you understand?" His voice was soft but firm, she dropped her eyes, she understood, god she wished she didn't, he didn't understand, he was lying to himself.

"I'm sorry Perry," she made her voice sound sincere. And she was sincere, to hear him say it out loud was a knife to the heart, that one word 'over'.

She crossed to him, she stroked his face, she had nothing to lose, "I know it doesn't feel like it now but we belong together, I'd hopes you'd realise it before its too late. I was meant for you. Father has always believed it. You make me better, why can't you see that we were meant to be together but I had to protect my family, I had no choice. I know you understand that even if you can't forgive me for it." Laura knew she had nothing to loose, but he had slipped beyond her fingers.

"You've always claimed that we were like family, but you set me up, you used me. What you did led to the deaths of people."

"What I did stopped a good man getting dragged into the mud."

He shook his head, she still didn't get it, "You should have come to me for help. I would have helped you. I know he was blackmailing you," he said her.

"No," she denied, "no he wasn't," it was the truth, but she could tell he didn't believe her.

"You are lying to me," he said. "I know the Senator had a secret, a brunette perhaps?"he did not continue with the rest of the description.

She did not drop her eyes, she knew him well enough know he did not have all the facts, with something like this he would have been angry from the get go. She couldn't believe they hadn't told him. She watched him "Things aren't what they seem, but you are right if you think I would go to any lengths to protect him."

"Sometimes things are exactly as they seem." He replied, he placed his hat on his head, looked her over once more, his eyes cold, his expression forbidding, his face unforgiving.

"He loves me."

"I loved you too Laura, I'm was in love with you." He sighed all they had ever done was hurt each other, "You know If you need me, you just have to ask, but Laura, I wouldn't recommend doing that anytime soon." He walked out of her suite. He heard her answer her phone, "Just a moment, I'll get him...Perry, Paul Drake he said its urgent," Laura handed over the phone, resigned to what he was going to say. She was wrong.

**TCOT...**

"Perry? Meet me at Police Headquarters as soon as you can."

"What is it?"

"Meet me," it was a demand and the phone was slammed down in his ear. He mumbled some words to Laura then left.

Perry met him as requested, it was so unlike Paul to demand anything with out an explanation, his concern ate away at him.

"What is it Paul?" Perry asked him, as he strode up the steps to catch his arm in an unforgiving grip around the bicep.

"My man, he has been in flight since Saturday night, he only dropped the tail about three hours ago, he got these for me. You know Della's admirer, he was tailing him."

Perry looked at him, he hadn't asked for that.

"It was a training exercise really, no charge, I didn't think... , anyway, I need to get these to the Police, I thought you might want to come and spring Miss Reynolds at the same time." Paul waved a file in front of him, "This is proof your client is innocent."

Perry looked at the photo's, "Where is he now?"

"We don't know, Bill became the hunted not the hunter. He lost him."

"Would he be able to track Bill back to you, back to Della?" Perry asked the panic in his voice unnerved Paul. Paul shook his head, "no, no of course not. It was just a new man I was trying out." He looked at Perry "I'll make a call."

The white look on Paul's face made Perry's heart stop. "Use the spare key, go down the back corridor and don't open the door to anyone Della, I don't care if they say they are your mother, you open it to me only, and only if I tell you I'm late for dinner."

"What?" Perry's voice shrieked in his own ears.

"Agnew rang her, said he wanted to meet her at the office, said he wanted to see you that it was urgent."

"Dirty..."

"She's going down to my office, I'm going over there, tell Holcomb he'll send backup."

"I'm coming too."

" Go and get the police." Paul put the file in his hands and slapped him on the back as he ran back down the stairs to his car, he was, despite his size, considerably faster than Perry in the short sprint.

Paul arrived at the same time as two squad cars did, two of them headed up the stairs, one waited at the elevator and Paul went up. It was the police going up the stairs who caught Agnew, he resisted arrest and they subdued him with considerable force. Pulling him back down the stairs, by the time they got to the bottom, Paul had fetched Della and they were coming out of the elevator as Perry came bursting in, he had raised the alarm and bolted back to the Brent building as if his tail was on fire. "You ever do that to me again and I will... fire you," he directed angrily at Paul before pulling Della to him for a fierce hug. The detective covered his smile by lighting a cigarette.

They had handed over the photo's to Sgt Holcomb who, made a series of rapid phone calls. They spoke to the DA and Lt Foster, Paul agreed fetch his man who was holed up in a safe house. He had witnessed the whole murder of Rose McIntyre but pursued by the psychopathic Agnew had gone into the desert before a puncher forced him to leave the car. Never a wise move in the desert but a desperate move that had paid off. He laughed when Paul told him he had found his safe house, "Maybe it should be Marvel's detective agency if you're going to fall for blinds like that." Andy had told him, despite having been pursued by a killer, his spirits were good.

"What if I keep you on as an operative?" Paul had countered. Andy tipped his hat and headed out the door. Paul went to find the others.

"So Mrs McIntyre killed Samuels and then this punk killed her why?" Holcomb asked Perry looking over the photos.

"She found out that Mr Agnew was the one who stole the designs, they were McIntyre's designs all along, he stole the designs. He had also found about her trip to the clinic, he was blackmailing both Rose McIntyre and Ian Samuels. When Rose found out Samuels was never going to marry her she was going to confess all to Charles about everything. Agnew had to stop her. He would loose everything in the Senator and McIntyre found out he was betraying them."

"How do these people find so much time to be so devious, I have trouble just getting through my day?"Holcomb said.

"I'm not sure, it probably comes naturally," Perry said. "May we take Miss Reynolds with us."

"As soon as the boss gives the go ahead - probably take twenty minutes or so to clear the paperwork." He looked at Mason, "I'll see if I can speed it up."

"Thank you." He turned to Della and Paul, "I think we've earned ourselves a steak dinner."

"Don't you think we should take Miss Reynolds home Perry?" Della asked. He smiled that cheeky grin at her.

"I think she will be in safe hands." He said with a nod of his head towards the reception, Mr Charles McIntyre his expression changing from concerned to relieved was heading towards them.

* * *

><p><em>AN Only the Epilogue to go._


	10. EPILOGUE

**Chapter Ten**

Della jumped slightly at the buzzing , she had been typing for hours transcriping, in the rhythm, and had not even noticed that it was well passed lunchtime. She had last seen Perry at ten 'o clock he had not wanted her presence had in fact been brooding and sour. Usually such behaviour signposted a particularly tricky case, sneaky client or illusive witness. She suspected this time it was from self inflicted

"Miss Street, a Mr Benson is here to see Mr Mason."

She leaned through the door, "Perry your four o'clock is here, Mr Benson." it was only as she finished speaking that she actually looked at him and took in the mess that was Perry Mason Attorney at Law. He sat at his desk leaning on it reading something, his hand scrunching up already messed up hair, his tie was dragged off and his shirt was crumbled and greyish. His eyes were bloodshot and he didn't look like he could pod a pea let alone save some misinformed miscreant. Instead of closing the door she stepped in and closed it behind her.

"Perry," her tone scolding, but lightly so, she held out her hand to him, and without hesitation he reached for her, she slotted her hand into his and gently guided him around the desk, "Perry you look a mess." She said quietly but with a tone full of affection and the smile on her face was gentle and understanding not derogatory. She lead him into the small bathroom off his office running the hot water tap, "Now." she said in firm tones, "I want you to change your shirt, wash your face, put some eyedrops in your eyes, " he was looking at himself in the mirror thinking the outside of him looked like he expected he should be feeling, he had a hangover, but other than that, he looked much worse for wear than he felt. His attention turned back to her at the touch of her finger on his chin, "And a shave wouldn't kill you right now." she told him sternly. She turned and tested that the water was hot before damping a face cloth, she turned back to him, "you have five minutes." she said. placing it in his hand, the warmth of the flannel was nothing to the lighting that struck him at that moment, looking down at her, smelling her perfume, seeing every perfection of her face. He stared at her his eyes open wide as if he had never seen her before. She patted his cheek and turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist, not letting her go so easily. He was so tired he couldn't think straight yet through that fog a very clear realisation was making itself known to his post inebriated brain.

"I'm not sure what I would do without you," he said softly,... sincerely. She smiled that teasing grin of hers.

"That's because I'm a handy girl to have around."

"No, I mean it Della, what would I do without you."

"What you mean after you went broke because you would be convinced by all those helpless souls needing pro bono work or from scaring off potentially paying customers with your disheveled appearance." She squeezed his hand before extricating her fingers "Or after you worked yourself into an early grave because you didn't stop to eat or sleep?"She ticked each item off on her finger. Now can I trust you to make yourself presentable?"

"You can trust me."

"Good, five minutes," she told him.

**TCOT...**

Laura had gone out of there lives, for the moment, he had finished reviewing the briefs Della had typed up for him, he'd made some changes but was not intending to get them updated tonight, tonight he was going to ask Della out to dinner. He had not told her what he'd realised, the day after Laura and he had had their final blow up. The day after he and Paul had hit the town, three nights after he had spent the night with a blonde from out of town, a blonde who had helped him realise he and Laura were over, the morning after Della had been a tad withdrawn, he had hoped she had not worked out where he had spent the night. Before she left for the day, when she had her coat on, and her handbag in her hand he had watched her emotions flicker over her face then she had steeled herself with a breath and closed the door leaning back against it. Whether to stop anyone coming in or stop herself from running out he wasn't sure.

"Chief."

"Yes Della."

"You know I would do anything you needed, anything you wanted me to," she blushed and added quickly, "anything … for a case don't you."

"I think your actions are evidence of that," he admitted. He had never hesitated to ask her for that anything either, but that didn't occur to him, he expected it and she gave.

She looked at him for a long moment, studying him unashamedly, "Perry it doesn't extend to your personal life," she said.

"What do you mean?" he knew what she meant, but he couldn't have any misunderstandings between them, he gave her room to explain.

"I had a phone call asking me if you had worked late in the office with me on a certain night, that you had said you had worked back with me. I hadn't worked with you on that night, I had had a drawing class."

"I didn't know you were taking drawing classes."

"There is a lot you don't know about me," she commented, "But that is beside the point, the 'anything you need' it does not extend to covering for you in your personal life."

He looked at her, watching her, studying her, knowing she had covered for him already.

"One time is once too many," she said, knowing he knew she had lied for him, if only by omission.

"Your not leaving me then?" He felt a weight lift off him.

"Of course not what gave you that idea?" she looked at him as if he were crazy, "I just wanted you to know, where the limits are."

"Understood," he said, "loud and clear."

"I'm not asking you if you understood, I am fairly certain of your high level of intellect on all levels, I am asking you not to ever do that again.'

"Deal breaker?"

"It is," her tone was soft but firm.

"It will never happen again," he said sincerely.

"Thank you." Her eyes lingered on his, it was a thank you too that they could be this frank with each other.

"Della"

"Yes."

"You know I only make a mistake once."

She laughed at that.

"What's so funny."

"Counsellor, no man makes a mistake with women only once."

He gave her a curious look and she left him to his thoughts. She gave him a wink to know that she was not holding anything against him.

"I don't suppose you would have dinner with me?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to take a raincheck, I have a drawing class tonight, goodnight Chief."

"See you tomorrow."

He tried not to think about it but he knowledge that he had burned within him, he couldn't believe she did not know, couldn't see it. How had he been such a fool, he was going to burst. The afternoon of the next day arrived she was packing up some files in his office.

"Miss Street."

"Yes Mr Mason."

"You do know how much I rely on you don't you," he said, had he told her before how much he appreciated her, he couldn't remember, surely she just knew.

"I'm just doing my job," she replied, with a shrug suspecting that he was teasing her.

"You know I rely on your judgement and your insights," he continued, she didn't respond to that watching him suspiciously, crossing her arms, her chin jutted out and she watched him through narrowed eyes.

"So I want to know why you failed to tell me some very basic information."

She was used to him challenging her, questioning her, demanding her own interpretations without giving his own, without justifying his own position until it was all over.

"And what basic information is that?" she queried, amusement creeping into her tone.

"Why didn't you tell me I was in love with you."

Her heart stopped, her lungs wouldn't work, years of practice forced her lips to curve into a smile. She did not know how much time passed before she could actually speak, "Oh Perry you're not in love with me," she said, looking at him with wide eyed innocence, "you just like working with me, because we work so well together."

"I don't think that is true." He chewed his thumb as he considered her from out of the corner of his eye.

"It is true, I give you everything you need, but that is not love. That's efficiency," she replied. 'And', she thought to herself 'chronic symptoms of rebound'. Despite the near miss with the law, Laura Paisley had bounced back and was regularly in the gossip pages with a new beau on her arm, being pursued by any number of top law firms and rich bachelors, she was hot property.

"You are wrong," he said. "You know between us its not … its not efficiency." He shook his head as if giving the idea for consideration, "No... that's not what it is."

She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned back in a pose he knew well, usually heralding a particularly pointed observation. As often as not a barb directed at him. But he saw her change her mind, "If you are so convinced why don't you ask me in a year," she said instead.

"A year?" he wasn't sure he could wait that long, not now that he knew how he felt. "A year is a long time," he pointed out."I think you should just marry me now."

"Marry you" she laughed at him, genuine amusement in her tone took the sting out of it, now that proved he was on the rebound, "Me? Just because I am a good secretary doesn't mean I'd be a good wife, anymore than you would make a good husband." she narrowed her eyes, "No I take that back you would be a good husband, a good provider, its just that you would leave your wife in a big house, on a big hill probably, and run off on your next big case with your not so big secretary. I'm not really the type to wait at home." She stopped realising that she was sounding as if she had given the whole matter way to much consideration. She blushed and a little more personal than she had intended. However after considering her through heavy lidded eyes, his face cracked into a broad and cheeky grin, "Mhmmm," he shook his head, "I can't imagine you waiting in some house alone." But he could imagine her in his house, funny, because he had never been able to imagine Laura there, not as a permanent fixture, not with a ring on her finger.

She went out and sat at her desk, her hands were trembling, she wondered if she could go home, she needed some space, needed to get away from him and his intense eyes, away from the words that she had longed to hear but... She shook her head, she was not going to be a rebound for Laura Paisely, and she was not going to fall at his feet because he told her the words she wanted to hear. Had not realised how much she had wanted to hear them until they were uttered out loud. She had loved working for him, from the very first, they worked hard, very hard, and she had never been afraid to follow him on any of his investigations, and more than willing to be sent in to run interference for him. But this she didn't know what she wanted, she was saved by Paul barging in waving around a subpoena that he did not want to honor. She buzzed him through, asked Perry if he needed anything then told him she was heading home. When she got back to her apartment there were flowers waiting for her, the card simply said, "Twelve months truce, on my honour." It wasn't signed. She couldn't wipe the grin of her face or stop her heart from racing. He was heading to New York for a week, she wouldn't see him for that long, long enough for her to be able to compose herself to face him when he came back.

He called her on the Tuesday to check in.

"Any messages Miss Street?" he asked with his mock formality.

"None that need a response at this moment Mr Mason, " she replied.

"You must be terribly bored with me not there," he teased her.

"Terribly, but I'm managing to keep myself awake, what with the back log of mail, filing, notes to be typed, bills to be sent... " she replied, listing all the things that got neglected when they were on a case.

"Sounds like you've got it all under control. I'll call you on Thursday. Ring if you need anything."

"Okay Chief, bye."

She was still smiling twenty minutes later when Gertie came running in holding the door closed behind her as if someone was about to barge through with an axe.

"What is it Gertie?" Della asked in concern.

"Miss Paisley is here, she has asked to see you, I told her Mr Mason was away but she is insisting that she see you."

Della felt her stomach clench into a knot, she drew in a breath and nodded, "Show her in Gertie."

"Are you sure, she is looking awful mean," Gertie asked fear written over her face.

"I'll be fine, I've got some holy water if she starts showing her fangs." This brought a giggle from the receptionist and she went back out to show Miss Paisley in.

Laura came through the door, she was dressed in a dark grey suit, a silver silk blouse, and silver necklace. She was the epitome of chic. Her head was held high, but her chin tilted slightly defensively to the side.

"Thank you for seeing me Miss Street."

"I'm afraid Mr Mason is in New York until Friday, Miss Paisley."

"I know, that's why I came now. It's you I wanted to see."

"I don't see how I can help you?" Della admitted, not trying to cover the confusion in her eyes.

Laura let her eyes roam up and down the secretary, she would never have guessed that this woman contained so much steel, it just was not apparent even now.

"But you already have Miss Street, I have few allusions about who or what I am. I know what I need to do to get where I am going. I also know that Mr Drake would have shown you those photos, he was positively dripping with enthusiasm to show Perry." Laura watched to see if the secretary would respond, "I know that Perry has not seen those photos, he knew I had lied to him ..., yet he still came and asked me to tell him. I told him some but not all, I couldn't tell him all, he would never understand. You can't know how it feels to know that the man you love..." she didn't finish that sentence, "I have treated you badly, and yet you stopped Paul Drake from showing him those photos, you must have told him to come and see me after Mrs McIntyre was killed. Even though you knew I'd set James on you, ironic isn't it if I hadn't have done that, your Mr Drake wouldn't have had any reason to have him followed. I would probably have been in the firing line again. So for as many reasons as I don't have to thank you, I have my liberty and my family to thank you for. On that note you will probably be pleased to know that I have accepted a job with Ricker and Ricker based in Denver."

Della was speechless, but she forced herself to hold out her hand to this woman, "It is not an easy choice to have to make, I'm sorry you were ever in that position," Della said sincerely while she tried to understand what Laura wanted,

"You have too much compassion for someone who works in this area of the law and more strength than I credited you for. Thank you."

"You don't owe me that," Della said.

Laura looked Della straight in the eye, "Now that it is said, you and I don't owe each other anything, but I wanted you to know that I'm grateful that you ..."

"There are no photo's" Della said gently answering the question Laura was too scared to ask, "no photo's and no negatives, they are gone."

"Paul Drake would never destroy evidence like that," Laura pointed out, knowing how seductive it was to believe something you wanted to believe was true, but evidence was the best proof. And Della had to admit regarding Paul destroying that evidence that was true enough.

"You'll have to take my word for it," Della replied.

"You know, "Laura gave a tight smile, "I can live with that. Goodbye Miss Street."

"Goodbye Miss Paisley and good luck."

Laura looked back from the door, holding it open, there was no smile on her face, "I can't say I wish you the same," Laura replied with a lifted eyebrow, "I'm sure one day you'll understand why." She closed the door behind her. Della sank down into a slump in her seat. "Phewshh" she let out an exclamation of air. That, that, she had not expected.

**TCOT...**

Perry was standing at the conference in his office, flicking through some papers, she was in the kitchenette, the door was open, he heard her sharp outake of air hiss through her teeth."Della?"

He went to the door, she had her finger in her mouth and was glaring at the coffee pot with ire. "You burnt yourself?" he asked, she nodded, looking up at him, her finger in her mouth. He crossed to her, he took her hand and examined her finger, he should have put it under the tap, he should have done anything but what he did, which was to stare into her eyes and put her finger into his own mouth. The wordless ohh that formed on her lips, lips pouty and wet. Her finger forgotten by both of them as he kissed her, lifting her up on to the bench to better access her, their tongues clashing, one hand moved up pushing her skirt up until he found the exposed skin above the top of her stocking, his thumb stroking, his fingers... His lips moved down her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt his lips tasted her through the satin material of her bra, but as his lips found her nipple through the thin material, her body convulsed, then froze, "If we do this here Perry, I can't come back," her words came out way too husky, he didn't stop immediately as if the words had to travel some distance to reach him, his intention was evident and pressing into her thigh. Her words actually didn't reach him as words only as emotions, loss, great loss. His lips stopped their movement, but he still leaned in on her breathing in her scent.

"Baby.." he groaned, unable to pull himself together, She reached down and removed his hands from her thigh, gently she pushed him back she only used her finger in his chest and he responded. She slid off the counter and moved past him to the door, when she passed the threshold away from his sight she ran to her office. Shaking fingers rebuttoning her shirt, a quick lift of her skirt to reattach her stocking clasp, she pulled out the mirror she kept in her top draw and reapplied her lipstick, her hands momentarily stopped shaking with this familiar task. Knowing he couldn't very well come chasing after her. She put on her coat and took her bag and leaving the door locked fled for her car, grateful that the lift arrived within seconds.

"Mr Mason still working Miss Street?" Gerry asked politely, they were always rushing around those three Mr Drake, Mr Mason and Miss Street, so her rushing into the lift held no significance to him, nor did her slightly flushed face.

"Yes Gerry, he's got some tidying up to do."

He let her out, "Have a good weekend Miss Street."

"You to Gerry." she replied with her normal warm smile. Gosh Gerry thought, but she had to be the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen up close and he got to see her every day, and she was the nicest lady ever.

**TCOT...**

Perry brooded in his flat. Ridiculously he was almost glad of the whole Laura thing, if she hadn't have been around there would have been nothing to stop him and Della, and the passion might have scared them both off, without the solid base of friendship and respect that had grown out of their working relationship. He smiled, he knew how stubborn she could be, he knew how determined but oh boy the fire in her. The grin slid off his face though as he thought about what she had said.

"Yes?" he answered the phone, only Della, Paul and his family had the phone number to his private number. He knew that it was not Della. He knew that after that afternoon she was unlikely to call.

"Perry?"

"Yes?" he didn't really care who it was."

"Its your … its Robert " his uncle said."Come over for dinner, bring that rogue of a detective and that beautiful assistant of yours."

"I can't" he lied.

"Yes you can, Ellen is expecting you see you at 7.00"

He brooded but decided that there were worse things in the world than hanging out with his acerbic uncle and his young wife, although she was Perry's age so he wasn't really sure if he felt that young.

Paul joined him, ditching a night out prowling to hang out with his friend who he sensed was brooding, he thought that maybe the announcement in the paper of Ricker and Ricker welcoming the lovely Laura Paisley to their Denver commercial law branch. In addition the undercurrents of the various articles suggested a much stronger link between another prominent firm's young starring attorney and Miss Paisley, echoed by a photo of them smiling at each other at some gala event while Laura has recently toured that city.

"Where's Della?" his uncle asked,

"She had something on," Perry lied, he thought he saw a brief flash of disappointment on Ellen's face. He realised that Ellen's idea of a fun night was not sitting round talking to the three of them.

"Well I hope you boys are hungry, I have some killer steaks. What can I get you to drink?" His Uncle asked.

"She... It wasn't that she was busy." Perry admitted to his Uncle, Paul was helping Ellen in the kitchen, he could be quite a domestic boy given the right motivation, right now, Perry assumed that motivation was spending time with a beautiful woman. It was in fact because Paul sensed Perry needed to talk to his uncle, he knew Perry struggled to confide in him, he figured it was the whole Laura thing, but...

"I didn't think so, I sort of got the impression that anything you asked her got first priority."

"She takes her work very seriously, she is a professional." Perry added.

"And what about Laura, I saw the paper, today."

Perry shrugged, "I knew she was going, she said I had to ask her to marry me if I wanted to stop her, "

"And?"

"Those few months, being back together, it was different"

"Why do you think that is?"

"It was out of habit, out of familiarity, I was so mad with her but I think I would have, to stop her going, if you hadn't have said what you said."

"And what was that."

"That I would loose Della if I chose Laura. Surely if I had loved her that wouldn't have mattered."

"So you regret your decision?"

"No, not for one second," He looked directly at his Uncle and realisation brought a smile to Roberts face, that his nephew had recongised the truth about how he felt about Della.

"But, today, I pushed Della, I made a pass at her in the office."

"She's a big girl, brush you off did she."

"I didn't leave it open to interpretation," Perry admitted

"Oh." his uncle said, given his own behaviour over the years he was hardly going to judge his nephew. "Have you spoken to her since?"

"No. Sometimes, its best to let her alone."

'Maybe, but you can't let her turn up on Monday with out some sort of resolution, women hate that."

Perry stopped himself from saying that Della wasn't a woman, she wasn't like other women, at all, but she was most definitely a woman and that was what had got him into this mess. "I have to go to the Paisley's tomorrow for Laura's farewell, I don't suppose you want to come?" he asked his uncle. The big man laughed, "that snake pit, no thanks."

"He was your best friend once."

"A long time ago boy, and those ties are better off cut, for all of us I think," Robert sighed."You're timing could have been better Perry," his uncle observed, "Launching yourself on your secretary on the day before the world finds out your ex has dumped you for good, so on top of everything else she gets to feel like rebound girl."

"I knew about Laura weeks ago," Perry defended himself,'we were over months ago,' he thought,

"And who did you tell, who can prove that, who can plead your case counsellor and don't tell me Laura because she is a hostile witness."

"No one," Perry admitted.

"Not even Paul? Boy you really screwed up." Robert poured them another drink and handed it back to his nephew.

"I ..." what could he say that wasn't the worst of it,

"Are you in love with her?" His uncle handed him another drink.

Perry groaned and sat down, clutching the drink to him and sipping it.

"Or is it only lust?"

"Last year when, before you'd moved back, when Laura and I were on one of our reunions Laura accused me of not being present."

His uncle chuckled, "Distracted, not present. she knew, oh dear, no wonder she is fleeing to Denver. You could tell Della why Laura finally left you, that she didn't like sharing your attentions with another woman."

"You are a great help. You think that I can win her over by telling her that the last three years every time I made love to Laura I was thinking of her, and I only realised it after Laura had walked out on me and Della walked in on me looking a mess."Perry shook his head the moment was seared in his memory, "she pulled me back together, she handed me a face washer, she touched my face and it was like a lighting bolt, how had I not known?"

"Perry, I … Della is a sensational girl, you know Ellen and I adore her, you can probably credit her with more sense than most women who are in love with you. But you might want to think about what you want from her, because maybe you can't have her as your secretary and your lover, maybe that is not what she wants from life."

"But I need her,"

"Maybe you should be honest with her, Perry, I don't doubt she loves you, I don't doubt she is in fact in love with you, but look at it from her point of view, you have a relationship with another woman for over ten years. She leaves you and you ask Della out on a date, she moves to Denver and you make a pass at her. I have a feeling that as much as you mean to her she will not be your rebound girl, and that is what you have made her feel like. "

"How did someone with your history get such insights?"

"I think its Ellen, she doesn't get angry at me, she explains things to me. It is quite revealing, she is very patient," Robert admitted. "Talk to her Perry, but you need to listen as well.

**TCOT...**

Perry had showed up as requested. Mr Paisley was right, they were all connected by their past, they were to some extent family and that required acknowledgement of each others existence. So he was here as they farewelled Laura again. Laura had seen him come in, she did not rush to him, although she was circling closer. She did not want to be dressed down in front of their friends. His presence alone had saved her from further whispers.

"Why don't you come and sit with me Mr Mason while she gathers up the courage to come and face you?" He turned around and looked down into the face of the aloof Mrs Graham. She was a short woman, with a kind face and determined eyes, she would have been a great beauty in her day.

"Why Mrs Graham, did you want to blackmail me over something?" he asked bluntly. He was not taken in by her pleasant demeanor.

"I would never blackmail you Mr Mason. You are far to clever."

She turned to go to one of the unoccupied table and chair sets. He sat down and watched her. "You took a big risk blackmailing Samuels, it could have backfired on you rather badly." He observed quietly.

"Blackmail?Is that your favourite word today?" she asked him, "I'm sure if you had any evidence of that, you wouldn't have hesitated to throw me to the police."

"It is a defense attorney's greatest conundrum, to have a truth and no evidence," he admitted.

"I was in no danger, " she continued, "I can read men very well, and Samuels was in love with Rose McIntyre. He just would not have given up his company to protect her. He loved money more than her."

"She was prepared to leave Charles for him but she didn't trust him."

"That's the problem with being a cheat, Mr Mason, you can't be trusted, but you lose the ability to trust. I think she may have loved him, but she didn't believe he loved her, she looked for evidence to support that and she found it."

"You are a student of human nature?"

"It has advantages for someone in my position," she admitted.

"Why do you think she killed him?"

"She found out he was not going to marry her. She realised that Charles knew about them she would loose them both."

"She was that scared of him?"

"Of Charles, no, it was me that she was scared of. Silly little fool. But Charles would have cut her off with nothing if he had have found out about the baby. It was the only thing that would make him dishonor his vows. He wanted children more than anyone I know. He would have let me handle it if he knew that."

"Did you have her killed."

"Of course not. That would be immoral," she said affronted by the cheek of that question.

"But James was one of your fixers."

"James did not want Laura finding out that he was blackmailing Ian Samuels and Rose McIntyre, it was purely self preservation."

"So he wasn't taking one for the team."

"He was acting entirely on his own," she assured him, "exactly the reason he would never be a part of our team. Laura had been told to cut him loose."

"Have you ever failed to get what you set your mind on?" he asked.

"Of course not. I'm glad you've come to your senses and realised Laura is not for you."

"Is that what she told you?"

"She's not wearing your engagement ring what more do I need to be told?" She didn't flinch from the fierce expression on his face. She continued in the face of it, "Laura knows that I don't approve of you. You are too selfish, she needs someone to love her to the exclusion of all other things. It was a hard lesson for her to learn that you don't even love her. But the pain she feels now would be nothing to what she would feel if she wasted her life married to a man whose love for clients that come from the gutter dragged her down their with him."

"Laura must thank the Lord everyday to have you has her protective Godmother. I believe Laura is ready for me now, you will excuse me." He got up and left her not waiting for her to respond. His good bye to Laura was brief, the tears in her eyes only barely being held in control.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Perry," she said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry you didn't trust me," he replied.

"I did trust you, you were the only one I trusted, to get me out of trouble."

"You still don't understand Laura, you should have trusted me enough to tell me from the start, to tell me what Mrs Graham had demanded of you."

"You can't know," she turned away from him.

"But I do know and I'm truly sorry." He squeezed her shoulder and then turned and left.

**TCOT..**

It was Sunday morning, Perry had stared at the phone for ten minutes before he braved picking it up and ringing. Her Aunt put her on.

"Can I take you out to lunch."

"I don't think so Perry," she said.

"Della?"

"Its okay Perry I just need ..."but she didn't know what she needed."I'll talk to you later."

**TCOT..**.

He pulled up in the parking lot, from where he was parked he could view the beach without leaving his car. He got out and leaned against the hood. He spotted her walking along the sand, he knew she would spot him, they could always do that spot each other in a crowded room, in a crowded street, a nearly empty parking lot and a beach were easy. He went and brought two coffees at the icecream van and sat down in on one of the picnic tables overlooking the beach. He waited for her knowing she would come, knowing he should let her choose to come rather than further invading her space. And she did but she sat opposite him not next to him. They had been physically close, always, the touching had never been uncomfortable for them, sitting next to each other, leaning over each other, it came with the job. It had never meant anything, until it stopped and so he felt the gap between them as if it were much greater , felt it as if it was a yawning chasm he passed her a coffee.

"Thanks." she said, her voice low and unintentionally sultry. He watched her hands they were so elegant. The delicate gold band on her little finger emphasizing the neatness of those fingers.

He forced himself to look into her eyes, she was watching him, there was no fear in them, only warmth and affection, but something was hidden from him. He could tell in the way he chin pointed ever so slightly down. In complete contrast to when she looked up at him and challenged him, head tilted, chin leaning sideways and up, looking out the corner of her eyes. He wished she would shoot him that look now and tell him off for his bad behaviour. She didn't she waited for him to talk.

"I acted like one of those men I have always professed to despise, I can't say I am sorry for kissing you, but I am sorry for how and when and that I made you feel you had to run away from me."

She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it as he continued,"I was a wolf, I am sorry, more than you will ever know."

"I didn't stop you," she said, "at first." she grinned a him "And you stopped when I..."

"I only just stopped," he confessed dropping his eyes

'I didn't really say no,' she thought but did not say.

"I won't do it again," he promised. She looked over to him and laughed he felt warmth spread up his body at the sight of that smile. She wasn't going to leave him, wasn't going to walk away because he had thrown himself at her, over her.

"Not like that anyway," he temporized. "Unless you will relent and marry me." He had not meant to ask, no, he had not planned to ask, but when the words left his lips he meant every word. She shook her head.

"I'm not the girl for you," she said.

"Why not?"

"I'm not the marrying kind," she chuckled softly,"I'm not one to wait at home."

He laughed at that, he had to agree with her often enough he couldn't even get her to wait in the office. As she observed the expressions changed on his face she said, "I'm not the other kind either."

"What kind are you then?"

'The loyal secretary kind,' she thought but could not say.

"I don't want the marrying kind I want you," he said in the face of her silence.

"I'm serious Perry," he voice a soft murmur.

"You know despite all appearances to the contrary I can be a very patient man."

"I'm not asking for time," she said softly but firmly.

"Never is an awfully final word Della." His eyes searched hers, "if that is the right word I'll need to hear you say it out loud."

'Say it,' she told her self, 'just say it' but she couldn't say it. The word wouldn't come out. He didn't know how he managed not to smirk.

"Just for the record Miss Street, should you ever change your mind, what signs should I look for?" he asked in the face of her inability to say it outloud. His teasing brought a pouty grin to her lips, she pushed her bottom lip out to try and hide it.

"Rumour has it, Mr Mason, that you are fairly quick on the uptake," she stood up and held out her hand to him. "I'm sure you'll notice, in the meantime would you like to stay for dinner?"

"What's on the menu?" he flirted mercilessly. She looked at him wide eyed and innocent and without even a twitch,"Chicken," she told him.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened and then threw his head and roared with laughter, pulling her to him for a swift embrace before turning and keeping his arm draped over her shoulder as they walked back down the beach to her Aunt's place for dinner.

**THE END.**

_A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing - I'm still blaming Laura for the inconsistencies and issues of continuity. Although it might teach me not to post before I have finished editing. Hope you enjoyed my take on the Laura/Perry saga. _


End file.
